My life is simple LOL jk, you haven't met Axel
by iVanillelay
Summary: It all began from the moment he walked into that room; apple red hair, jaded green eyes,chiselled fa- 'You are totally stripping him naked with your eyes, you sly dog you.' And thus was the moment my life became complicated. AkuNami & Other pairings! ON HOLD
1. Meeting the RGU Students

**Hey! This a new and first story by moi :). Last night, I had gotten the sudden urge to create a story (which was a pretty stupid time on my part considering I have exams next week :|), and had some fun ideas that I wanted to be put down on paper. **

**The full title of this story was 'My life is simple LOL jk, you obviously haven't met Axel', but I couldn't fit it in which kinda sucks cos I think this title sounds better :/ ah well. Ha all you facebook users probably know it was obviously inspired from the LOL jk groups :P**

**So yh, I've always wanted my first fic to be a AkuNami as I don't feel theres enough of them around. I absolutely love the pair and wanted to spread the AkuNami love :3**

**There's also a few factors that I think you should consider when reading this,**

**1.I'm from England, however I've tried to mix in some American terms such as using 'mom' instead of 'mum' and so on and so fourth. However, there is still some English slang in there so your welcome to ask what they mean if your unsure. I've also tried to mix the school system up as well, (along with making up stuff as well lol) so I've used High School, freshman, juniors etc but will be including my own experiences of school, this relating to what the lessons will be like, homework, grades etc.**

**2. For this chapter, I didn't plan beforehand and so made it up as I went along. The summary of this fic won't relate to this chapter at all but most probably the second or third chapter. Sorry if it confuses you when you read this lol. I'm just about satified with it, but not 100% pleased. I don't think it flows very well, and there are some things I'd like to re-write. Ahh well, hopefully I'll find my mojo when I get into the story a bit more.**

**3.I'm aware that my writing style does change consistently though out this chapter. One minute its detailed, while the next its purely dialect. Ha it's a bit of a mess tbh but I'm kind of still in the midst of deciding what style to use for the continuation of this story. I'm tempted to do it all in Namine's POV? I dunno, I guess it depends on whether you guys like it or not :)**

**Sorry you had to read all of that lol, I felt that it was important that yous needed to know those factors. So imma stop rambling and I hope you enjoy the first chapter :)**

**BTW, just to warn you theres another authors note at the end! Aha sorry **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own the song I Gotta A Feeling. That rightfully belongs to the Black Eyed Peas.**

...

**Meeting the RGU Students**

_BRRIIINNGG BRRIINNGG_

As the alarm clock continued to ring, Namine turned in her bed, reading the clock to be 7.45.

'_Looks like I better get up_' she thought, with a smile soon growing on her face. She was some what, in an unusually happy mood. She was never this happy. Not at this time of the day anyway. With a slight skip in her step, she abruptly got up and went towards the bathroom down the hall.

Quickly washing her face and brushing her teeth, she wondered back to room and into her walk-in closet, searching for something suitable to wear for yet another day of school. Deciding to wear a high waisted acid-washed denim skirt, and a simple white tank top tucked into it, she preceded to her jewellery box, pulling out an arrangement of long chained vintage necklaces, a ring with the scrabble letter 'N' glued on and a pair of plain pearl earrings. Moving towards her vanity table, she applied her make up which consisted of a coating of mascara, a thin rim of black eye liner across her top lid and on her waterline making her pale blue eyes pop out even more, and a quick brush of pink blush across the apples of her cheeks. She tied up her blonde strands into a messy bun, making sure it look like it had some thought put into yet looked unkempt at the same time.

Going back to her room, she quickly checked her alarm clock once again, for it to read this time 8.20.

'_Shiit, I better get a move on if I want to get in on time_'.

Quickly grabbing her worn satchel bag and putting on her military styled brown ankle boots, she legged it down the stairs, deciding last minute she didn't have enough time to make something to eat. Locking the door behind her, she jumped on her scooter, not forgetting to put on her goggles and helmet of course, and started her 10 minute drive to Destiny High Academy.

It was Namine's last year at Destiny High, meaning she was a senior and soon turning 18, her birthday wasn't til June. '_Eurgh, I hate being one of the youngest in the year_' she thought, as she indicated right at the next set of traffic lights.

By the time she reached the school, it was 8.34, which meant she had enough time to get to her first lesson as well as spend a few minutes with her beloved, spunky, ebony haired best friend. Speaking of the Devil...

"XIOOONN!", before the poor girl could turn around, she was tackled by the blond, nearly receiving a head concussion in the process from said girls helmet.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood this morning? No ones ever this happy at this absurd time of the day'" Xion laughed, as she preceded to unwrap Namine's arms from around her neck.

Xion today was sporting a cream dress-styled vest top, with a pair of leopard print tights (as the dress was quite short), a thick brown waist belt, and a lone long chained necklace with a flower printed cameo on the end.

The two had been best friends since freshman year, having been assigned as lab partners in science. Since then they've hit it off, spending as much time in and out of school with each other, having sleep-overs, telling each other secrets, and picking out ugly people in the street saying it was the others boyfriend [1]. You know the usual; the stupid things you usually do with your best friend.

"What can I say? It's a beautiful day, the birds are singing, not a single cloud in the sky..."Namine looked up to the sky with a look of wonder to emphasize her point. Xion however continued to stare at her, with a dead-panned look spread across her face.

"What? Am I not allowed to be this happy?"

"..."

"Stop giving me that look!"

"..."

"I just have a feeling that today's gonna be a good day, Ok? Jeeze woman, no need to get all aggy with me."

"I was not being aggy!" Xion replied, hands placed upon her hips and facial expression finally changing from impassive to one that looked more irked. "It's just unusual seeing you this happy on a school morning, tis all".

"Haha I know, I just wanted you to stop giving me that stupid look. Now come my fellow bum chum, we have lessons to attend to and a certain Mr Leonheart to eye rape for a whole hour and a half." Grin plastered on her face, Namine grabbed the hand of her pixie haired friend and skipped towards the entrance of the school building.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

"That was the best 90 minutes of my life!"

"If he wasn't a teacher, I would so totally tap that."

The two best friends had just finished their History lesson with Mr Leonheart, which you could say was...productive, depending on what way you looked at it. Whilst most students took notes on the war that took place in Wutai, Namine and Xion commented on how nice his ass looked in those leather pants. Yes, that lesson had indeed been productive.

"Hey Nams, we've got that open day at Radiant Garden University today don't we? Are we suppose to meet the others at the front?"

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about that! Is that today?" Namine asked, pale blue eyes wide from the realisation that the open day was today.

"Yup, I think we have to meet at the coach in the school car park".

Namine had completely forgot that the rest of their lessons for the day were cancelled due to their visit to Radiant Garden University. As it was their last year of high school it was time to apply for universities, and as a result there were open days where undergraduates were invited to have a tour of the campus, talk to lecturers and professors as well as explore the environment of their chosen subject they wanted to pursue a career in.

Namine already had an idea what she wanted to study and gain a degree in, but what university that shall be was still a question.

"I heard Radiant Garden is well known for its success in creative arts, I'm sure this could be a good choice for you Nams considering you want to aspire a degree in fine art", Xion stated, as if she had just read the blondes mind.

"Mehh , we'll see".

AxNAxNAxNAxN

The two teens had finally reached the coach. Well, it wasn't exactly a coach, more like a mini-bus. There was roughly 16 of them, that excluding the teacher who was accompanying them; Mrs Harp.

"Hey I thought Riku was coming with us today?" At the mention of the boys name, Xion's cheeks turned into a light shade of pink; which of course didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"You both blatantly fancy each other, when are you going confess your love for each other?" Namine exclaimed. By this stage, that lovely shade of pink across Xion's cheeks was now covering the whole of her face. Heh heh, teasing Xion was always fun.

"It's not like that Na-"

"O really?" Namine interjected, with a delicate blonde eyebrow raised, "because from what I've seen at every school party that we've been to, you two always seem to end up sucking each others faces off by the end of the night"

By now a tomato would even be envious of the shade Xion's face was emitting.

"Gosh, when is he gonna get spunkey and release the monkey-"

"NAMINE!". If you looked closely, you would be able to see the vain that was threatening to pop out of her neck...

"Ok, ok, jeeze I was just kidding.."

"Good."

"..."

"..."

"...but we don't want you getting preggers now, so I'll warn him to house his noodle before he releases his strudel!".

Before Xion could as far as touch her soon-to-be ex-best friend, with a quick 'Eep!' Namine successfully escaped her clutches and scampered into the mini bus for safety.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

"I GOTTA FEELING, WOOHOOOO, THAT TONIGHTS GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT, THAT TONIGHTS GONNA BE A GOOD GOOD NIGHT-"

"..."

"TONIGHTS THE NIGHT, LETS LIVE IT UP"

"..."

"I GOT MY MONEY, LET'S SPEND IT UP"

"..."

"GET OUT AND SMASH IT, LIKE OH MAH GOD"

"..."

"JUMP OFF THAT SOFA, LETS GET GET OFFFF"

"..."

"Oh come on Xi-Xi, your not still mad at me?"

"..."

"I said I was kidding! Riku's a responsible young man, I'm sure he won't need warning to cover his-"

Xion shot Namine a cold glare, which looked even more fierce with her icy blue eyes, stopping the blonde from finishing her sentence. The two were now on the mini-bus, half way through their journey to Radiant Garden University. The university was 2 hours away from Destiny Islands; a collection of small islands put together. Namine and Xion lived on the mainland which was the number one hot spot for tourists in the summer.

Their mini-bus had just gotten off the ferry, and so they still had an hour left off the journey. Which also meant it had been an hour since Xion had talked to Namine...

"Pleaseee talk to me Xion! I'm sorry ok? I was stupid for saying those things. I didn't mean any of them". Namine preceded to pout and gave the most saddest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"I hate it when we don't talk..." She whispered, bottom lip trembling. Of course this was all an act, but Xion had to give the girl some credit for trying.

"Erh, fine! But I swear, if I hear one more joke about me and Riku from you, I will personally make sure that you won't be coming back on this bus!"

"Ouch, your such a grouch. OH MY GEE THAT JUST RHYMED"

"..."

"You know, if you continue to frown like that those wrinkles are going to be a permanent feature to your beautiful face."

"Namine, shut up. Just shut up".

AxNAxNAxNAxN

After another hour of agonising silence, in Namine's case, the mini-bus had finally reached its destination. All the kids scrambled out the automobile, happily inviting the the cool breeze that welcomed them. Being cramped in a stuffy bus for 2 hours was not nice.

"Ok Ladies and Gents, we are here at Radiant Garden University-"

"No shit sherlock" Xion giggled at the comment made by Namine. Luckily for them they were near the back so Mrs Harp wasn't able to hear the outspoken...observation so delicately put by the blonde.

"-and I want you all to be on your best behaviour. You are representatives of Destiny High Academy. Don't forget, this trip if benefit for you, not me, so if you-"

As Mrs Harp continued to give the same speech she always gave to every outing they went to, Namine took the time to observe the campus. It was big that's for sure. At the minute they were situtated, what looked to be, the main entrance of the building.

'_It sort of looks like a castle... but modern_' thought Namine. The 5 storey building walls were made from some sort of grey brick, which was deteriorating and had a few cracks. The large glass windows and marbled steps, which they were currently standing on, was what made the building look more modern.

Without even realising it, the group had entered the building, giving Namine a chance to observe the interior. The floor was now made out of an old mahogany coloured wood, again giving the idea that the building was old. However, the brightly coloured walls, air conditions and computers situated on the reception desk contrasted with it, giving the sense of 'freshness' to the aged architecture.

The group were then given a tour of the whole campus site, which all looked the same according to Namine, given by one of the professors at the university.

"What was his name again? Daniel? Derek? Davis?" questioned Xion.

"I don't know, I thought it was Ralph" Xion rolled her eyes at her blonde companion. She obviously wasn't paying one bit of attention.

"Does it really matter?" replied Namine, trying to defend herself.

"Well, your gonna look a bit of a wang [2] calling him Ralph throughout the whole day."

" Tsk. Whatever. Potato potarto." The noir haired girl had to put in effort to prevent her eyes from rolling once again.

The group were now stationed in a fairly large class room. Around them were an alignment of chairs, all positioned into small circles.

"Ok guys, we're now going to disperse you into smaller groups, where you'll get to hear the views of students from this very college. You'll get to ask them anything you like, of course not _anything_" He said, raising his eyebrows up and down in a perverted kinda way. He couldn't help but snort at his own joke, Mrs Harp releasing a small giggle as well.

_'Ha, funny guy'_

_'Oh God, what a complete goon _[3]'

"Was that even a joke?" asked Namine, her face portraying of one that looked slightly disturbed.

"Pfft, probably just trying to impress Mrs Harp. The two have been giving each other the eye since we got here. Though they would make quite a cute couple...for old people." Namine's face soon turned to one of absolute disgust, turning to stare at the other girl.

"Xion you make me sick" She spat jokingly, "I think I'm just gonna head to the bathroom and vom all over the toilet" The noir headed girl smirked as Davis or Ralph continued his talk.

"Well lets begin shall we? The RGU students are waiting outside, so when I let them in I'll get them to introduce themselves one by one. Their all only a few years older than yourselves, and they'll all range from being first years to it being their very last year in this college." Dalph (Namine and Xion decided to merge their 2 suggestions of his name together to prevent any more arguing) preceded to the door to let the students in.

They all came striding in, there being 5 in total. 2 girls and 3 guys. One of the men at the end however, was what caught Namine's attention.

He had ferocious, spiky apple red hair, each individual spike heading into a direction of its own. It brushed down his neck and ended at the top of the his shoulders. The spikes framed his tanned face, making his his high cheekbones more pronounced and angular chin more noticable. His eyes were what captivated (as well as his hair) Namine the most. Beautiful, green emeralds with a tint of acidness to it. Below them was what looked to be narrow, overturned tear drop shaped tattoos.

He was stunning. Beautiful even.

Continuing to observe him a little more, she checked out the rest of his slender body. He was tall thats for sure, and slightly lanky. However, his toned muscles made up for it. The v-neck and thin material of his wrinkled short-sleeved white shirt revealed his accented collar bone, as well as the upper part of his chest and arms. His legs were covered by a pair of slightly skinny but well-fitted dark jeans and were finished off with some tattered black converse. He had an assortment of man bracelets and beads on one arm, and a lone ring that said ACID on the other arms thumb. His left ear was stretched, not too big though, roughly the size of a thumbtack, which had a long black taper passing through it.

All in all, he was hot.

'_I think I just jizzed in my pants_'

Her obvious staring however, didn't go unnoticed by her ebony headed friend.

"You are totally stripping him naked with your eyes. You sly dog you".

A slight pink tint decorated Namine's cheeks, as she peeled her eyes away from the beautiful red headed man to the girl next to her.

O yes, revenge was sweet.

"No I weren't", Namine blurted, her cheeks increasing in colour.

"Bull shit. You were practically salivating on the spot. You've still got a bit off drool on the corner of your mouth by the way". On instinct, Namine quickly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her face replicating that of Xion's earlier that day. Xion's smirk turned into a full-out grin, soon erupting into pools of laughter.

"I hate you"

"Haha, oh my god my stomach hurts, I think I'm dying". Holding her stomach whilst bent over, she placed her hand on Namine's shoulder, trying to contain her laughter.

"Ahum"

The noise emitted from Dalph quickly gained Xion's and Namine's attention, both abruptly standing up straight and turning their attention to the rest of the class. Everyone was indeed staring at them, the girls not having realised this earlier. Amongst them, was the sex devil himself. A small smirk was in place with those beautiful pink lips of his.

It didn't take long for Namine's face to match the colour of said sex devils hair.

'_I want to punch myself in the face. Oh Gawd, kill me now, this is so embarrassing. I bet he's laughing in the inside. Stupid Xion and her stupid comments_'.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted," Dalph continued, "Would you five like to introduce yourselves to the class now".

The first guy stepped forward. He had dirty blonde hair which was unusually styled into some sort of cross between a mullet and a mohawk, which was accompanied by a pair of sea-green, blue eyes.

'_He's kinda cut_e'. Concluded Namine.

He broke out into a grin, "Hey! My names Demyx Milson, and I'm in my second year of my Music Foundation Degree Course".

Xion was obviously thinking on the same lines of Namine, "He's adorable,"

Namine nodded in response as the next student stepped forward, this time being one of the girls.

"Hi!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, the single White Rose of Wutai,"at the mention of this, nearly everyone lifted a single eyebrow simultaneously "and I'm a freshman, doing a joint honours of Physical Education and Psychology".

The third student in line was the last of the girls. She had beautiful brown hair, that cascaded down the back of her neck and ended just past her shoulders. She had deep, almost red, brown eyes and a bust to die for.

"Her boobs are huge" whispered Namine, as the girl, well woman, stepped forward with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Hello, my names Tifa Lockhart and I am in my second year of my Medical degree".

Next the fourth guy stepped forward. He had unruly blonde hair that stuck in all directions, clear blue eyes, and a pale complexion. He had also done well in the muscles department, having well-built arms and chest.

"What's up with guys and having odd hair-dos?"

"Who cares, he's hot" replied Xion, watching the blonde step forward and take his turn.

"My names Cloud Strife, and I'm on my second year of my Photography Foundation Degree Course".

Namine liked him, which was slightly biased as she was an art student herself. She appreciated all forms of art, photography being one of her favourites. Plus he was hot. Though not as hot as the last guy who had yet to introduce himself.

Stepping forward and brushing a hand through those beautiful spikes, he placed both hands into his jean pockets, his demeanor oozing coolness and giving the aura that he was a laid-back kinda guy.

"The names Axel," '_Oh gawd even his voice is pure sexiness. He definitely comes with the whole package_.'

"thats A-X-E-L, and I'm on my second year of doing my Law degree. Commit it to memory"

'Yup', Namine concluded. Today was definitely going to be a good day.

...

**[1] This is something me and my best friend do all the time. We find ugly people on the street, tv, magazines etc and take the mick saying it was the others boyfriend :p**

**[2]&[3] Yeah these are english slang /terms/insults (I think?) I'm not sure, or it might be just different in the context you use it. **

**And there we go first chapter! What did you think? :) Like it? Hated it? Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**I don't know when my next update will be. It'll most likely be the end of next week (which is the end of my exams) as I really need to do some hardcore revision. Hopefully I'll even have a rough plan of the whole story by then. It mostly depends whether I get a good response to this or not. You may even be lucky enough to get an update by the end of this week as I have a good idea of how I want the next chapter to go :)**

**Til' next time m'lovlies!**


	2. Texts, Teasing and Chicken Tikka Rolls

**O look! I updated before the weekend! Weyhey. Much quicker than yous (and myself) expected!**

**Firstly, I would like to say thank you for the reviews I got. They made me so happy :) Atleast I know this story isn't a complete failure haha. Yous are really the main reasons why I updated so quick! Ha, I guess reviews make me update quicker ;)**

**I've also enabled the anonymoure reviews, so all you non-fanfiction members can now review too :)**

**I decided to write this chapter differently, it being all in Namine's POV. So this definetly has a lot more humour as well getting a better view of Namine's personality. Why the change? I dunno, I just wanted to try it out and see if it flowed better than the first chapter. If you's prefer this style, I'll contine to write it this way. If you don't then...I guess I won't write it this way ? Lol.**

**Personally, I don't think the first chapter flows very well. There's a few things I would like to change now that I look over it, but I really can't be asked to change it considering the amount of problems I had with it. (Hopefully later on I'll change it)**

**So yeah back to this chapter! There's not much Axel/Namine love in this, but if you kinda squint, theres some Cloud/Namine. DON'T WORRY, this is an AkuNami fic!**

**But I shall worn you, there will be some side pairings, jealousy and love triangles throughout the story. (Don't worry, the love triangle ain't gonne be between Axel/Namine/Cloud...I don't think. I planned the love triangle to be around Axel rather than Namine. Ha! Little spoiler you got there!)**

**Anywhoo, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the characters. The plot however, belongs to moi.**

...

**Texts, Teasing and Chicken Tikka Rolls**

**Namine's POV**

"Right, so now that the introductions are over, let's precede to put you all into groups. As there are 16 of you and 5 RGU students, there's going to have to be four groups of three and one group of four. Mrs Harp has already chosen the groups, so I'm going to match them with a graduate. First though, would anybody like to ask any questions?"

'O I have one. Could you, I dunno, put my group with that sexy read head you have on the end please?'

Of course I didn't say that aloud. I'm too much of a pussy to do so. I think I'd actually look abit of a dick if I had...although it did sound cool when I said it aloud in my head...hmm.

"Ok then, lets begin!" Wow, he sounds well too enthusiastic about this.

"First group. Jaz, Noah and Mitchelle, you can be with Yuffie" Ehh not much of a loss. Jaz smells funny and Mitchelle's just a plain old bitch. (We dubbed her bitchy mitchy. Original ha?)

Heh, there was this one time when me and Xion cheekily changed her facial lotion she always used for after gym with something else.[1]

Let's just say that that wasn't summer fruits righteous body butter you were massaging into your face m'love.

Aah, good times.

"Second group, Les, Ollie and Wil, you's are with Ms Lockhart" At the mention of her name, all three fist pumped simultaneously, whilst the rest of the guys in the classroom sighed in disappointment. Tsk, perverts. Betcha they all just wanted to get an eye full of those hooters. What's so great about boobs anyway that makes men attracted to them? All they do is get in the way when you jog and block your view when you lie down. It's ridiculous!

"Third group. This will be the group that has the 4. Indie, Rex, Genny and Irma. You lot will be with Demyx" Demyx sent a wave and a friendly smile towards them. Awwh he's such a cutie. I wis-

Wait.

Hold on a sec

'...'

o. my. god.

"Fourth Group"

That means I've got a 50 50 chance of being partnered up with hawttie Mc'hot hot.

"Leona,"

I've actually been given the chance to talk to him.

"Cris"

Y'know, we could get along and find out that we have lotsa things in common.

"and Namine"

Like, that we both like Paopu cream frappacino.(can't believe I just used 'like' twice in the same sentence. twat). That we're both into Pendulum and always flip the pillow to the cold side when it gets hot.

I can see it already.

It's a sign.

Thank you big guy in the sky! I promise to be a better person. I'll do my fair share of chores, go to church atleast once a wee-wait no, that's pushing it. Once a month. I'll-

"Your group will be with Cloud Strife."

-actually do work in History instead of oggling Mr Leonheart's fine piece of as- wait,

Hold on.

_Man wanting to bump uglies with my teacher _**_say WHAT?_**

"You's may have the set of chairs near the front."

But I don't _want _the set of chairs near the front. I want the set of chairs with the guy THAT YOU FAILED TO PUT ME WITH.

'...'

Yeh, I'm making sure that YOU ain't gonna get any today mister.

...eh that was such a pathetic threat.

Fuck my life.

"And finally we have the last group. Matt, Fran and Xion. You will be with Axel".

Fuck my life even more. I didn't even need to look at Xion's face to know what it looked like. But being the stupidly curious person that I am, I looked anyway.

... I wish I hadn't.

Stupid smug Xion with that stupid smirk on her face.

"Alright, off you go now," How old do you think we are, 5?

Yes I am still angry at the man. Let me release my anger on him in peace.

"Well, I'm just gonna, ya'know, take my place in the set of chairs with _MY_ RGU grad."

Trust Xion to be the one to disrupt my peace.

"What was his name again? I'd think you would know Nams. He's the one with the beautiful, red hair and gorgeous green eyes, and of course not forgetting the HAWT bodaaayy".

As a response, I pointed my middle finger up to her.

Actions speak louder than words my friend.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

It had been half an hour since we had been put into our groups. Cloud was actually a pretty cool guy. We have a lot in common. Y'know, both being art students an' all. We were basically doing all the talking and the asking as the other 2 members of the group were too busy monging out in the background.

Meh, their loss.

Cloud however, felt they had done enough monging and decided to interrogate them instead. About to turn around and listen intently to their conversation, I felt a buzz go off in my bra.

Yes you heard right. My bra.

Don't judge.

I HAD no pockets in my skirt.

Jeeze.

Anyway, pulling out my iphone (itsa my baby), I checked to see who it was from.

Xion

Pfft, of course it was her. Probably to rub it in a bit more. Why don't you just gorge my eyes out and throw me in a pool of dead babies while your at it.

**To: Namine**

**From:Xion 2:05 P.M.**

Having fun?

**To:Xion**

**From:Namine 2:06 P.M.**

FU.

**To: Namine**

**From:Xion 2:06 P.M.**

I sure am ;)

**To:Xion**

**From:Namine 2:07 P.M.**

Go die.

**To: Namine**

**From:Xion 2:08 P.M.**

Ouch Nams. That hurt :'(

**To:Xion**

**From:Namine 2:08 P.M.**

Cry me a fucking river

**To: Namine**

**From:Xion 2:10 P.M.**

Now now Namine, no need to be like that.

**To:Xion**

**From:Namine 2:10 P.M.**

...

**To: Namine**

**From:Xion 2:12 P.M.**

That was such of a waste of a text y'know.

**To:Xion**

**From:Namine 2:13 P.M.**

Unlimited bitch

**To: Namine**

**From:Xion 2:14 P.M.**

...whatever.

Anyway, what I really wanted to tell you was that I bare new knowledge on a certain red headed hawtie ^_~

**To:Xion**

**From:Namine 2:15 P.M**

...really now

**To: Namine**

**From:Xion 2:15 P.M**

No I was lying.

**To: Namine**

**From:Xion 2:15 P.M.**

Of course I do you idiot.

Now you want to hear it or not?

**To:Xion**

**From:Namine 2:16 P.M.**

Well, technically it wouldn't be hearing as we are texting each other. The correct term would be read.

**To: Namine**

**From:Xion 2:16 P.M.**

You know i could always just stop texting altogether

**To:Xion**

**From:Namine 2:17 P.M.**

Fine,fine,fine.

So what is this exciting news?

**To: Namine**

**From:Xion 2:17 P.M.**

I found out Axel's last name ;)

**To:Xion**

**From:Namine 2:19 P.M**

Ooohh.

Do tell :)

**To: Namine**

**From:Xion 2:20 P.M**

Flynn. Axel Flynn.

**To:Xion**

**From:Namine 2:21 P.M.**

Awwwwhhh, he looks like a Flynn.

It suits him. I like it.

Flynn. Flynny flynn flynn. Its cute ^_^

**To: Namine**

**From:Xion 2:22 P.M.**

Namine, if I said his last name was potato im sure you'd still find it cute.

**To:Xion**

**From:Namine 2:24 P.M.**

...touche

AxNAxNAxNAxN

Another hour passed by, and Dalph decided to give us all an hour lunch break. That was generous of him I suppose. Though it's too late too mend any broken strings for our relationship. The damage has already been done.

Yes I did just quote from Jason Morrison and Nelly Furtado.

Sue me bitches.

I was currently seated with Xion on a patch of grass outside the canteen. I was munching on a very yummy chicken tikka roll. Hm. I'll remember to note that that down when I go start my university hunt.

Radiant Garden University – Makes yummy chicken tikka rolls...as well as house some very nice looking boys ;)

"He's a pretty nice guy. Funny too"

"Hm?" As I turn to look up to her, in mid bite, a piece of chicken was so delicately hanging out of my mouth.

Attractive Namine. Real turn on for the men.

"Axel. He cracked a few jokes here and there and made some funny sarcastic remarks. He's really laid back but at the same time, seems really passionate for what he does. Like, he's the guy who goes out to all the partys, getting pissed and shit, but then turns up to all his classes and gives all his homework to their appropriate deadlines. He wants to make something of his life and do well in it. He doesn't want to be a fuck up."

I followed her line of sight, and lo and behold was the sex God in all his glory. Axel was sitting on a bench with the other 4 RGU graduates from that morning. He was sitting on the end, elbows on the table and hand wrapped around a can of Dr Pepper. He was laughing along with them all, Demyx had obviously done or said something funny as their laughter was directed at him.

I wish I was sitting there with them.

Laughing to something that was obviously hilarious.

Xion could fuck off to Bitchy Mitchy for all I care.

Jokes. Obviously.

"-thanks Nams. It's nice to know that you cherish our friendship as much as I do." Oops, shit, did I just say that out loud?

"Yes you did."

"I've got to stop doing that don't I,"

"Yes you do if you want to get into Axel's pants."

"But I don't wan-"

"Shhhh." She even went as far to place a single finger onto my lips. "I know your in denial, but it's ok. I understand"

I didn't even bother questioning her. I learnt to accept her oddness 7 days after it was declared that we were going to to be lab partners for the rest of freshman year. It's what made us become the best friends that we are today.

...

Eurgh, that was so full of cheese and the corniest thing ever. I think I want to vom.

_..Why hello again chicken tikka roll._

AxNAxNAxNAxN

We were all now lining up outside the mini-bus. After our lunch break all we did was go back into our groups and talk more about stuff. Well my group didn't. Me and Cloud thought it'd be more fun to play thumb wars and run around the campus when he told Dalph that he was just showing me to the toilets. Yes, we are rather sneaky.

"Namine!"

Turning around, I see Cloud calmly jogging up to me. Wow...he looks pretty sexy when jogging.

"Hey." I replied, sending a small smile his way. What? _Can't_ I be friendly?

He scratched the back of his head, looking slightly unsure of what he was about to say. Awh he's so cute. I want to take him home with me.

"There's an exhibition coming up next week, and some of my photography work will be displayed there. I was wondering if you would like to come? I mean you can bring a friend or something, but I just thought it'd be nice to have some feedback from another artist's point of view."

"Yeah sure, I'd love to come." Meh, it sounds fun. I woud like to see some of his work anyway.

"Great! Add me or I'll add you on Facebook. All the details should be on there. You do have facebook, right?" He qestioned, raising a blonde eyebrow at me.

Of course I do. What a stupud question.

"Yeah of course! Well I better go now. Mrs Harp is giving me the evils," He chuckled at that. Ha! He thought I was funny. "Guess I'll see you next week Cloud."

"Yup, see you then Namine." He casually walked backwards, sending me a small wave and smile, tuning round when he got a few feet away. Turning my head slightly, I saw Tifa...not looking so happy.

O what do you know, she's sending a glare my way. Wow...thats actually quite scary.

I think I'll just jump into the Mini-bus in case she makes a move.

Hey, like I said earlier. I'm too much of a pussy.

Plus she could easlily knock me out with those whammies.

Waving a quick goodbye to Cloud (I swear I saw Tifa's left eye twitch), I got on the mini-bus, ready for our 2 hour drive back to Destiny High.

Woop.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

Only 10 minutes had gone by, and already I wanted to slit my wrists.

I don't do long journeys. Especially when it's in a cramp, stuffy bus.

"I see you got on well with Cloud." I lifted an eyebrow in response.

"I know there's a hidden meaning behind that sentence Miss Freeman. I've known you for too long for that to be just a simple statement. What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing." Liar. "But when I was sitting here waiting for you to move your backside, I couldn't help but overhear Cloud invite you this exhibition thing?" Ah, there we go.

"Yeah and thats just it. An exhibition. He just wants me to see his work. He wanted to get some feedback from another artists perspective. That's it."

"Well it sounded more like a _date_ to me." I had to roll my eyes at that. Trust her to bring it out of context.

"First, your a douche. And secondly, he said I could bring someone with me, so technically that isn't a date." Plus I only had eyes for a certain red head.

"Yeah but he only _said_ that because he didn't want to look like a fool if you blew him off. So what he actually meant by saying 'bring a friend' was come-on-your-own-so-I-can-ravish-you-with-my-tongue-whilst-naked," Wait,what? " He only wanted it to appear that it was a casual friends thing."

"...but it is only a casual friends thing."

"HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING TO A WORD I'VE BEEN SAYING." I seriously don't get this girl.

"Er, I kinda blanked out when you got to the ravishing tongue bit."

She preceded to spam herself on the forehead.

"Y'know, according to the fact that was on the back my penguin bar wrapper [2] earlier on, everytime you hit yourself in the head, you loose approximately 1000 braincells."

I think this was going to be another long, silent drive.

...

**[1] Ha I got the idea from Mean Girls when they swapped the facial lotion for foot cream**

**[2] I'm don't think the penguin bars actaully do facts. Only jokes. O well, they do facts now! Muaha!**

**I was hoping to get to the part where they facebook stalk Axel (summary), but this one dragged on a little more then intended...however, I'm happy with how it turned out :)**

**As soon as I post this, I'm gonna start the next chapter whilst I still have the motivation to write, so that should be up sooner too! Ha, I didn't actually think I'd be updating this quick! Aren't yous a bunch of lucky buggers :p**

**So yh, please review! Reviews make me happy and update quicker ;) eh eh. Plus I'd love to hear more opinions of the story. I want to make sure that yous are happy with it too :). So all you secret readers out there, REVIEW. Please :3**

**Til' next time m'lovliees!**


	3. Wannabe my Lover?

**WHAT IS THIS? ANOTHER CHAPTER IN THE SAME DAY? Well technically it isn't as it is 2 in the morning BUT STILL! MADNESS!**

**When I started this chapter, I couldn't seem to stop. I'm actually really enjoying writing this :) I'm sorry if the end part doesn't make sense. I'm tired and half dead, but I really wanted to finish it before I hit the hay. **

**I've kinda been debating about whether I should upload this chapter now or wait a few days. But I know I'll get agitated if I didn't do it now! Haha. So viola, here it is!**

**HOWEVER, after this, you probably won't get another update fom me until next week. I know I said this in the first chapter but I really need to get some revision done! But hopefully this unexpected update will make up for it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Wannabe. I only own Betty and the plot.**

...

**Wannabe my Lover?**

**Namine's POV**

We had finally reached the school. Again Xion refusing to speak to me. Some how, I think this is going to become a regular thing...

That girl really needs to lighten up.

"Hey Xi-Xi, wanna sleep over mine tonight?" 'Insert suck-up face' "Mom's gonna be working late, so I have a free house. Woooooooo ..."

I raised my hand, the intention of Hi-fiving my fellow companion. However, as the gesture wasn't returned, my voice died out...as well as my dignity.

Well that was rather rude of her.

"Come on, don't be like that! From what I recall _you_ were the one who was teasing _me._ NOT the other way round!" I think I flailed my arms around a bit when I said that. Heh, I kinda looked like a confused seal.

Xion's face however, remained to be impassive, continuing to retrieve her belongings from her locker. Well, this calls for some serious bum licking.

"O Look at this picture!" I pointed at the polaroid that was blue tacked to the door of Xion's locker. We were both being pushed down a hill in a shopping trolly by Sora. I was sitting down, squished might I add, with my tongue sticking out and my arm outstretched above my head, a bottle of Bacardi Breezer in hand. Xion was standing up behind me, hands glued on to the side of the trolly to prevent herself from falling, in mid-laughter. Sora had a cheesy grin plastered on his face, both hands on the handle of the trolly pushing us.

Yes we were all pissed out of our heads. We're teenagers! Gotta live life to its fullest!

That night had taken place only a few weeks ago. We all had been to a beach party and decided to head to the park when it got to midnight. For some random reason, we all wanted to play in the jungle gym...don't know who brought it up but we all thought it sounded fun at the time (don't forget we were pretty smashed). However, the abandon trolley obviously seemed much more appealing, and distracted our simple minds from our original goal.

Twas' a fun night.

Xion preceded to follow my arm and looked at the photo.

"Don't we look so happy Xion!" This really wasn't working.

"THAT is why we're BEST FRIENDS! Because we LOVE each other! We understand each other, we get how each others mind work. We're like Batman and Robin, Shaggy and Scooby, Tintin and Snowy, Wallace and Gromit-"

"Are you comparing our friendship to that of a man and his dogs?"

"Noo, your missing the point completely! Doesn't matter if their a dog, rat, cyborg or poo smear. The fact of the matter is that their the best of friends! Their friendship runs _deep._ Just like mine and yours!" I swung both my arms out, obviously pleased with the moving speech I had just made.

"I think that was the most ridiculous and retardiest speech I have ever heard." Well there goes my _moving _speech. Way to crush my hopes and dreams Xion. She seems to be making a habit of that lately.

I looked at her expectantly...her face never changing.

"..."

"..."

"..just to make it clear. _YOUR_ the dog in this relationship. Not me." _HALLELUJAH!_ I've been forgiven. Heh heh I knew she 'd crack. Me and my excellent persuasion skills. I'm simply amazing.

"Eye eye, Captain. Whatever you say." Sending her a mock salute, I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the school exit.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

We finally reached my scooter. My second baby. My child.

_Ahh, she's simply beautiful. _

She's a bright candy red (maybe crimson), 70s style 50cc retro scooter, with cream coloured leather seats and had the vintage silver rearview mirrors. I got her for my 17th birthday from the fam jam.

Best . Present . Ever .

Considering the temperature was always either hot or mild here in Destiny Islands, I was able to nearly ride her all the time. The goggles and the helmet were both from Xion (because she is an _amaezeng_ friend). The goggles were vintage, kinda similar to those pilot goggles, and were black, the outline of the glass being silver. The helmet was customed made by Xion (my artistic skills have obviously rubbed off on her). It was a light, baby blue, that had cartoon-like eyes and a red and silver checked boarder around the bottom rim of the helmet [1].

"Hey Betty," Xion said, whilst stroking the leather seats. Yes Xion said hi to the scooter. Yes she had just called it Betty. And YES, I _DID_ name her Betty. Don't hate. Betty's a cool name.

Like I said, she's like my child. Xion has grown a fondness for the gas guzzler too.

I lifted the seat, there being a secret compartment to put all your goodies, where I took out my goggles and helmet. I passed the helmet to Xion, and pulled the goggles over my face. We always did this when we rode Betty together.

...ew...that sounded so wrong.

Xion took her seat behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist whilst I kick started the engine.

"Ready?"

"Yup! LETS GO AMIGO!". Wow. She has some serious mood swings. From grumpy to chipper in a span of 5 minutes. Ha.

I pushed the scooter off, turning right at the entrance of car park, heading towards the place that I like to call my home.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

"JUUUUSST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, WHATYA REALLY REAALLY WANT"

"SOO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT WHAT YA REAALY REALLY WANT"

"I WANNA" "I WANNA" "I WANNA" "I WANNA"

"I REAALLY REALLY REALLY WANNA ZIGAZIG HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Ahh, that was a nice sing song.

We probably looked like drunkard lunatics. We (well technically I) drove past this billboard that had an advertisement for Glee's new album, which then made us burst out into song.

I have no idea hows it got anything to do with the spice girls. We just like the song. It's a classic!

So anyway, I parked my baby in the driveway (Don't worry, Destiny Islands a pretty safe place. _No ones_ going to steal it...I hope.) and skipped to the front door, not caring if Xion was following me or not.

I suppose you could say my house was alright. Nothing special. It was an average two storey building. 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a dining room. The walls were made of those small red bricks, and the window frames were a creamy-whiteish colour. Like I said, nothing special.

But my front door's pretty awesome. Yehh. I've always liked you.

"...Are you going to let us in?"

"HEY. Don't push me. I was just absorbing my door with all its awesomnesss."

"Right wierdo, gimme your keys."

"NO, you can't ha-"

Bitch took my keys.

Shes a liar and a thief.

Well...not really, but I've just always wanted to say that.

Throwing our bags and shoes (mom's not gonna be too happy) across the hallway, I headed into the living room whilst Xion went straight into the kitchen.

Typical. She's always eating our food.

"Hey Xi, wanna put a movie on?"

"Summph" Right because I totally understood what you just said.

Said girl strolled into the room, a bag of doritos in her hand (I didn't know we had them), and gulped the cheesy goodness that was in her mouth.

"FRIENDS!" She fist pumped

"HELL YEAH!"

AxNAxNAxNAxN

4 hours, 2 bags of popcorn and 1 series of Friends later, me and Xion were lounging out in our pyjamas on the floor. Duvet spread and a dozen pillows surrounding us. Although I had a double bed, this was how we always did our sleepovers.

Because that is _how_ we rolled.

All I wore was an oversized Beatles shirt (they are the _bomb_!) while Xion wore matching superman pyjama shorts and vest. I had my Macbook resting on my legs (my third child. Yes, I have many children) with Facebook opened up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Namine Ishida** is lounging with the bestie.

Comments:

**Xion Freeman **likes this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Was there really a need for you like that."

"Hell yeah! Who wouldn't like me?"

"How do you know I was referring to you?"

"Well if you happen to have a third person hiding in your closet, there couldn't possibly be someone else fo you to refer too. Idiot."

"..."

"Ya'know Nams, I never really believed this,but sometimes I wonder if the whole 'being blonde automatically makes you dumb' statement is true."

"Hate you."

"LOVE YOU TOOO."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

You have one new **Friend Request.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"EEEEEEEH, I HAVE A FRIEND REQUEST!" Yup. I get pretty excited when I get a friend request. I'm easy to please.

"Ha, I bet it's one of those random foreign pedofiles." Eurgh, probably is.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cloud Strife **wants to be your friend.

_Confirm _or _Ignore_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oooh, Cloud Strife. I told you he likes you. He so wants to get in your pants." I rolled my eyes at her. Silly Girl.

"He told me he was going to add me earlier on so I could get the details about the exhibition next week. SOO shut, ya trap."

I clicked on _confirm, _it automatically bringing me to his profile page.

I heard Xion low whistle into my ear. "Giiirrll, he is hot!"

I'm not gonna lie, but he indeed looked stunning in his profile picture. He had obviously used his professional SLR camera, bringing out the colour of his eyes even more. It even looked like as if they were _glowing_. The photo was of himself, Tifa (scary girl), a girl with beautiful brown curls, tied up into a high ponytail, with a pink bow tied around it matched with a pink dress. The arm that was wrapped around her shoulder belonged a young man (he musn't have been only 2 or 3 years older then Cloud). He had black spikey hair, which wasn't as unruley as Axel's or Clouds, that rested down his neck. His fringe was split into two, creating his bangs to frame his face [2]. His eyes weren't as blue as Cloud's but were more violet. If the photo was taken by an ordinairy camera, you wouldn't have been able to pick up the small scar that was on the side of his jaw. He was quite the looker too, but he was obviously taken by the girl that he had his arm wrapped around. They actually made quite a cute couple.

"Should I leave something on his wall?"

"Might as well. He's not gonna bite." Well duh, we're communicating eachother through a computer. How is it even humanly possible for him to _bite_ me?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cloud Strife's Wall**

**Namine Ishida: **Hey Cloud! :) Thanks for the add. I had fun today, what with the countless thumb wars and pointless walks around the campus LOL. So, whats happening next week?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I think that'll do. It's short and gets to the point.

"No x's?"

"No Xion. No x's I'm afraid."

"Aww, you party pooper." I really need to stop rolling my eyes. It's starting to become a habit.

"OMYGEE, I JUST HAD A BRILLIANT IDEA!" Well that's not very good. The last time she had one of those we ended up in detention for 3 weeks. Yehh, let's save that story for some other time.

"Shouldn't you think this thr-" Before I could finish my sentence, the mad woman had stolen my laptop.

Well hey. I guess _she is _a liar and a thief.

"You know you could've just asked."

"Well I knew if I asked, you would've have given it to me anyway."

...Exactly.

Before I could take it back, she placed the laptop between us. Half of it resting on my right leg and the other half resting on her left.

I looked down at the laptop, to see what this '_brilliant idea'_ of hers was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Axel Flynn – **2 Mutual Freinds

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* Gasp*

"Xion you are A GENIUS!"

"Oh stop it, your making me blush." Wow, I probably just stroked her ego immensely.

"So we're gonna Facebook stalk him."

"Noonono. It's not _stalking _my dear,it's _observing."_ Ooo, I liked what she did there. Clever girl. Of course I'm not going say that aloud. Don't want to make her head any bigger than what it already is.

We clicked on his profile, his default coming into view.

I think I just got a boner.

The photo was of him (duh) standing in front of a mirror, camera in hand. All you could see was the top half of his body (NOT that I'm _complaining_), dressed in a simple white wife beater/vest. He had that darn sexy smirk playing on his lips [3], which could make any girls heart melt. One of those girls being _me. _Eurh I'm so whipped and I'm NOT EVEN GOING OUT WITH HIM.

I'm so pathetic.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" asked Xion curiously. O shit I forgot about that. For some stupid reason I just assumed he was single. _Idiot._

Xion took control, scrolling down slightly to the info box.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Infromation

**Status: **Single

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

O YES MUTHAFUCKEEEEEERRRSSSS. HE IS A SINGLE MAN.

You don't understand how happy that made me. I could cry right now.

"We can't look at his wall because it's private,"

Darn.

"-however, his photos aren't." Gee girl you are just FULL of surprises today.

There's quite a few photos of him. Them mostly him being at parties and other random events. He looks sexy in all of them. No lie. There were some though that caught my eye.

Him with a girl that kept constantly popping up.

"WHO IS THIS WASTE GIRL! She better get off mah man!"

She had short, sleaked back blonde hair, with 2 strands poking out her forehead (they kinda looked like antennas). She had a pair for green-y blue eyes, that seemed to pop out agaisnt her pale skin.

She was pretty. But her hair was just ugly. I mean really? _GEL_? Who even uses gel these days?

"...your man?"

"YES MY MAN."

"From what I recall, his status clearly said he was _single._"

"No we are dating...but he just doesn't know it yet._" _That's pretty logical if I don't say so myself!

"...nice one Namine."

Fuck You.

Suddenly I feel sad. And depressed.

Stupid blonde hair woman. What was her name Lar-Larx..Larxene? LARXENE?

...What kind of ridiculous name is that?

I mean seriously?

First the gel and now this?

WHAT DOES AXEL SEE IN HER

'...'

Yes I'm having a bitch fit. Leave me alone.

"Maybe you should add him."

"Wa-what?" Was she crazy?

"You heard me. Add him."

"Xion, I can't just _ADD_ him!"

"Why not?"

"Err, let me think. I dunno, maybe because I DON'T KNOW HIM." He probably doesn't even remember me...

..god, I'm such an emo.

"You kinda do. Now do it." Jesus Christ woman, I'm not going to do it!

"I can't do it!"

"Just do it." She's being stubborn.

"But he doesn't eve-" Before I could finish, she had snatched the laptop off of me and clicked the button.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Friend Request Sent, Awaiting Response.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"..."

"..."

We both sat there in silence, staring at the screen. My arms were still around her head where I failed epically in trying to retrieve my laptop. It took me a good five minutes to realise what she had done.

'...'

"NOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

...

**[1] The scooter helmet here I'm describing is from the film Yes Man. Funny film, you should go watch it.**

**[2] I absolutely love Zack! ,3 But I really don't like the hairstyle where he has the 1 strand coming out of his head. I think it makes him look old :/. So he has his very first hair-do with the parted bangs ! :)**

**[3] The photo I'm describing is actually one of Axel I found on deviant art. It's by kaizer21 and I think she did an amazing job. Axel looks absolutely gorsgeous in it :3. If you want to see it, I'll put the link up on my profile.**

**Ha and there we go! The facebook stalking sequence! WOOOP! I hope you enjoyed this! Again, please,please,please REVIEW you amazing, swaggerific people :) **

**Til' next time M'lovlieess**


	4. Competitions & Wars!

**WTF? ANOTHER UPDATE? I KNOW RIGHT?**

**Yes, last chapter I did say I weren't gonna update until the end of next week.**

**...but this has sorta become an addiction. I think it's cos I'm doing everything to avoid revising. (WHICH IS REALLY BAD I KNOW!)**

**But seriously. I definitly definitley _definitley_ need to get some revision done! So the next update WILL be the end of next week.**

**So yeah onto this chapter. There is a lot of Axel/Namine interaction in this! So get ready for some AkuNami love. Also, as I didn't really wanted to use pounds or dollars (as I don't really know how they work) I decided to use Final Fantasy Currency = GIL ! Woopwoop.**

**Also, (Im such a douche haha) I didn't realise you could edit the chapters on this website and so have an uploasion (is that even a word?) of documents. I'm such fanfiction net noob :P**

**But yh, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own kingdom hearts. Or Facebook for that matter. Only the plot.**

...

**Competitions & Wars!**

**Namine's POV**

What had she done.

WHAT the HELL.

I snatched the laptop back, ferociously clicking the 'back' button on the web page. Ha ha problem solved!

Undo undo undo undo undo undo undo...

" ... Nam's, you know thats not gonna do anything."

"YES IT WILL"

I must've looked like a crazed woman. But I didn't care.

I think I'm having a panic attack.

Ok Nams, deep breaths.

IN

OUT

IN

OUT

"Your such a drama Queen."

"XION! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! I'M GONNA LOOK LIKE A CRAZED STALKER-"

" ...well we were just stalking his profile 5 seconds ago..."

"-AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! IT WOULD'VE BEEN ALRIGHT IF YOU ADDED HIM BECAUSE YOU ACTUALLY TALKED TO HIM! ME ON THE OTHER HAND HASN'T!"

"Namine, you really are just overeacting.."

"NO I AM NOT!"

"..."

"HAVE YOU _SEEN_ MY PROFILE PIC! OMG MY PROFILE PIC!"

"You can always just change it-"

"WHAT IF IT DOESN'T CHANGE ON TIME? XION, I'M WEARING A FAKE MOUSTACHE, A UNI-BROW IS DRAWN ACROSS MY FOREHEAD AND I'M CROSSED EYED!" (Yes that was another drunken night. Me and Xion had a bottle of wine (2 glasses and I'm out of it. Ha! A bracket within a bracket! I'm such a loser) between us and we went to the one gil store and thought it'd be fun to buy fake moustaches. I thought the picture was hilarious, hence why it's my profile picture. I totally regret setting it now though...)

"Namine, the internets quick. It'll change instan-"

"EVEN WORSE. WHAT IF HE _IGNORES_ MY REQUEST ALL TOGETHER AND REJECTS ME ! XION, I CAN'T FACE REJECTION-"

"Nami-,"

"-O MY GAWD I WANT TO CRY-"

"Nam-,"

"-JUST KILL ME NOW-"

"Nami-,"

"-WHY MUST THE WORLD BE SO CRUEL-"

"NAMINE!" Xion grabbed my shoulders, turned me towards her and slapped me across the face.

'...'

Wow. I really needed that. I think I was getting delusional.

"Namine, relax. Your not a complete stranger to him. You saw him today and he knows your friends with me. It's perfectly _normal_ for you to _add_ him as a _friend_."

She was talking to me as if she was explaining something to a small child. I may have started getting delusional but that doesn't mean I got stupud.

...Don't respond to that.

"Look, we'll quickly change your default to one of your old on-," She was interrupted by a small 'ding' that had come out of the laptop. We slowly (like, super slo-mo) turned to the small mechanism.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Axel Flynn **has _accepted_ your Friend Request.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

We sat there. In silence. The alert that popped up in the corner was long gone now.

"..."

"...well that was quick."

He accepted. Approved my request. He _DOESN'T _think I'm a complete wierdo.

O YEEAHHH! ALL THE PEOPLE IN THA HOUSE SAY _WHHAAAAAAAAAAT_!

"Meh. So much for changing your profile picture."

'...'

Shit. I forgot about that.

Another 'ding' came out of le laptop (cheeky thing) making us both jump slightly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Axel Flynn** wrote something on your wall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well _Damn_.

"I told you'd it be fine Namie. Look he even wants to start a conversation with you."

" ... but what if it's something like 'Hey wierdo. I know you've been stalking my profile, so I accepted your friend request to personally tell you to fuck off." I know that was harsh, but it's a possibility! Hell, that would be something I would say to me.

Xion rolled her eyes. Heh, guess it's gonna become a habit for the both of us.

"I _told_ you Nams. He's a nice guy. He wouldn't say anything like that."

"..it could've just been an act."

"Namine. Just open the goddamn message."

"Fine."

I clicked on my notifications and opened up the post.

"Namine, you won't be able to read it if you have your eyes closed." Erg. Why must she spoil everything.

"Fine, fine, fine." We both leaned it close to the screen. The page finally loaded (don't know what I meant by _finally. _My baby's a speedy little thing. He's a beast!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Namine Ishida's Wall

**Axel Flynn: **Hi..you were the chick from the open thing today, right? You were in Cloud's group. How are ya? Btw, thanks for the add.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

YAY! He doesn't think I'm a complete wierdo! AND HE REMEMBERS MEEEEEEEE!

Ahh, I could cry tears of happiness right now. Where's the tissues.

"See I told you he's nice. Now reply to him. GO GO GO!"

Well jeez, shes in a hurry.

"WAIT!"

"..."

"I've gotta think about what I'm going to write."

"Namine, you've got 5 seconds before I slap you across the face." Well she's already done that once before. I don't really want a repeat of it thank you very much.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comments:

**Namine Ishida: **Yep, thats me :). I'm all gravy thanks. How bout yourself? Thanks for accepting lol, I was scared that I was gonna look like a complete wierdo adding you.

["_Gravy? Really Namine?" . "Shut up."]_

**Axel Flynn: **Lol, yeah Im good. And Np. Though, who said that I didn't think you were a complete wierdo? ;)

[_"...great, he thinks I'm a wierdo." . "He added a 'wink smiley' on the end. He's probably joking." . __" ... Is it just me or does that wink face really up his sex appeal?" . "I think that's just you."]_

**Namine Ishida: **:O. Hey! I'm just a friendly kinda gal :( Whatever gave you the idea that I'm wierd?

[_"Ooh, 2 smileys in one comment. Someones getting confident." . "Shooosh."]_

**Axel Flynn: **Your profile picture.

[_"...we really should've changed that picture." . " Haha!"]_

**Namine Ishida:**...hm. Well may I say in my defence that I was completely smashed ?

**Axel Flynn: **Tut tut. Aren't you underage sweetheart?

[_"I don't know if I should be happy with the fact that he called me sweetheart, or sad that he recognised I'm underage." . "BE BOTH!"]_

**Namine Ishida: **Don't patronize me! I'm practically 18 [1], my birthdays only in a few..or maybe a lot of months away...but who needs technicalities :)

**Axel Flynn: **Haha, your cute. You better not get too wreckless though

[ "_AWHH, HE THINK'S I'M CUTE __AND__ CARES FOR MY WELL-BEING. Pinch me Xi, I think I'm dreaming" . "OW!" . "You told me to pinch you." . "I was only joking jeeze. You pinch like a bitch!" . "Heh, thanks."]_

**Namine Ishida: **Aww, it's nice to know that someone cares :') lol. But don't worry, I'm not like that. I know my limit.

[_"Limit? You don't have one!" . "Well he doesn't need to know that."]_

**Axel Flynn: **Well Im just doing my duty of being the responsible adult, kid :)

[_"...he just called me kid." . "No shit."]_

**Namine Ishida: **Responsible adult? KID? Didn't we just talk about the unimportance of technicalities. Your like what, 20? And i'm 18-ish. That technically makes us on the same level.

[_"Nams, that makes no sense what so ever." . "Eh, Bite Me."]_

**Axel Flynn: **21 actually, which makes us have an age difference of 4 years. Now please, Miss Ishida, explain how that makes us 'on the same level'

[_"He's so smooth." . "..and good at maths."]_

**Namine Ishida: **Well first, Mr Flynn, taking a look at your information box we can see that you only turned 21 a few months ago, and I've only got a few months til I turn 18. So, that makes us have an age difference of 3 years NOT 4. Secondly, a girl becomes a woman at the age of 18, whilst a boy becomes a man at 21, therefore Mr Flynn, that makes us 'on the same level'.

:)

[_" Ha! Suck on that!" . "Wow Nams, making the comments chunkier I see. You really are stepping up your game."]_

**Axel Flynn: **That was quite the explanation Miss Ishida. There's only one, minor problem with that though.

**Namine Ishida: **And what would that be Mr Flynn?

**Axel Flynn: **Your technically not 18.

[_"HAHAHAHAHA, he got you Namine!." . "..."]_

**Namine Ishida: **...

**Axel Flynn: **:)

**Namine Ishida: **:(

**Axel Flynn: **;P

**Namine Ishida: **:'(

**Axel Flynn: **:D

**Namine Ishida: **D:

**Axel Flynn: **:/

**Namine Ishida: **:|

**Axel Flynn: **:3 ^_^ :P :( :O :S. There. I totally won that.

**Namine Ishida: **Well I didn't realise this was a competition!

**Axel Flynn: **Well there isn't one anymore considering I had just won it.

**Namine Ishida: **You know what?

**Axel Flynn:** ...?

_**Namine Ishida **poked **Axel Flynn**_

**Axel Flynn: **O No you didn't!

**Namine Ishida: **O Yes I did.

**Axel Flynn: **Giiirl, bring it on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

And thus the poke war began. Your probably wondereing what happened to mine and Xion's commentary. She got bored and is now snoozing right next to me.

...she looks so peaceful when she's asleep.

Heh heh looks like I'm bringing out the sharpies tonight suckeerr!

AxNAxNAxNAxN

It's 2 in the morning now, and I'm still doing this bloody poke war with Axel.

I mean OF COURSE I'm _not complaining. _I mean I'm so happy (Like RIDICULOUSLY happy) that I'm actually talking to Axel. Sexy sexy Axel. It's just that I'm getting _really_ tired, and I really want to go to sleep...

BUT I WANT TO WIN THIS POKE WAR SO BADLY. AND I _WILL_ WIN GODDAMN IT!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Axel Flynn: **Had enough yet.

_**Axel Flynn** poked back **Namine Ishida**_

**Namine Ishida: **No. I will win this

_**Namine Ishida **poked back **Axel Flynn**_

**Axel Flynn: **Give it up sweet cheeks.

_**Axel Flynn **poked back **Namine Ishida**_

**Namine Ishida: **NEVER!

_**Namine Ishida** poked back **Axel Flynn**_

**Axel Flynn: **Someones getting far too into this.

_**Axel Flynn** poked back **Namine Ishida**_

**Namine Ishida: **Then give up :)

_**Namine Ishida** poked back** Axel Flynn**_

**Axel Flynn: **...no

_**Axel Flynn **poked back **Namine Ishida**_

**Namine Ishida: **Your so irritating! Just let me win already!

_**Namine Ishida **poked back **Axel Flynn**_

**Axel Flynn: **Haha no. What would be the fun in that?

_**Axel Flynn** poked back **Namine Ishida**_

**Namine Flynn: **So then I can go to sleep!

_**Namine Ishida** poked back **Axel Flynn**_

**Axel Flynn: **Then give up :)

[_I hate it when they repeat what you said earlier on. Eurrrghhh Im soo tired! I'm getting grouchy. I need my sleeep man!]_

_**Axel Flynn** poked back **Namine Ishida**_

**Namine Ishida: **Do you not feel guilty? I'm losing sleep. IT'S UNHEALTHY!

**_Namine Ishida_**_ poked back _**_Axel Flynn_**

**Axel Flynn: **No. Not particularly.

_**Axel Flynn** poked back **Namine Ishida**_

**Namine Ishida: **Eurrrgghhh.

[_I kinda got to the point where I didn't care what I was typing ]_

**_Namine Ishida_**_ poked back _**_Axel Flynn_**

**Axel Flynn: **Well try and preoccupy yourself if your trying to stay awake. That's what I do.

_**Axel Flynn **poked back **Namine Ishida**_

**Namine Ishida: **Eh, but there's no room on her face to draw anymore...

**_Namine Ishida_**_ poked back _**_Axel Flynn_**

**Axel Flynn: **...what?

_[O yeah... Forgot I didn't him about that]_

_**Axel Flynn** poked back **Namine Ishida**_

**Namine Ishida: **O my friend Xion. You know her, she was in your group today...or yesterday. She fell asleep earlier on so I got the sharpies out and drew all over face...and her body.

**_Namine Ishida_**_ poked back _**_Axel Flynn_**

**Axel Flynn: **... you drew on your friend with permanent markers?

_**Axel Flynn** poked back **Namine Ishida**_

**Namine Ishida: **Yueeh. It's her fault for falling asleep on me!

**_Namine Ishida_**_ poked back _**_Axel Flynn_**

**Axel Flynn: **Paha, your deep.

_**Axel Flynn **poked back **Namine Ishida**_

**Namine Ishida: **Noo, I'm TIRED. And I'm so close to falling asleep...

**_Namine Ishida_**_ poked back _**_Axel Flynn_**

**Axel Flynn: **...and losing.

_**Axel Flynn **poked back **Namine Ishida**_

**Namine Ishida: **I AM NOT LOSING!

**_Namine Ishida_**_ poked back _**_Axel Flynn_**

**Axel Flynn: **Well if it helps at all, I don't feel tired one bit.

_**Axel Flynn** poked back** Namine Ishida**_

**Namine Ishida: **That's because your wierd.

**_Namine Ishida_**_ poked back _**_Axel Flynn_**

**Axel Flynn: **Says the girl with the moustache and the unibrow.

_**Axel Flynn** poked back** Namine Ishida**_

**Namine Ishida: **FU

**_Namine Ishida_**_ poked back _**_Axel Flynn_**

**Axel Flynn: **NP

_**Axel Flynn** poked back** Namine Ishida**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

4.30

**4 FREAKING 30**

I'm on the brink of falling asleep. I can feel my eyes getting heavier..and heavier...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Axel Flynn:** Wow, I didn't think you'd last this long.

_**Axel Flynn** poked back **Namine Ishida**_

**Namine Ishida:** ARE YOU NOT TIRED CRAZY PERSON?

**_Namine Ishida_**_ poked back _**_Axel Flynn_**

**Axel Flynn: **Nope. I cleverly stacked up on instant coffee.

_**Axel Flynn** poked back **Namine Ishida**_

**Axel Flynn: **...

**Namine Ishida: **NOW WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!

**_Namine Ishida _**_poked back _**_Axel Flynn_**

**Axel Flynn: **Because your not as smart as me. Simples.

_**Axel Flynn** poked back **Namine Ishida**_

**Namine Flynn:** AFRR£H%&(GUYE£$£"JKLO

**_Namine Ishida_**_ poked back _**_Axel Flynn_**

**Axel Flynn: **Would you mind translating that for me?

_**Axel Flynn** poked back **Namine Ishida**_

**Namine Ishida: **YOU KNOW WHAT?

**Axel Flynn:** No, I don't know what.

**Namine Ishida: **I DONT CARE ANYMORE

**Namine Ishida: **IM TIRED

**Axel Flynn: **I think we've already established that...

**Namine Ishida: **AND I WANT TO SLEEP

**Namine Ishida: **I DONT CARE HOW SEXY YOU ARE, I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP

**Axel Flynn: **..you think I'm sexy?

**Namine Ishida: **AND YOUR SEXYNESS IS NOT GONNA STOP ME FROM GETTING IT

**Namine Ishida: **YOU MAY HAVE WON THE WAR BUT YOU HAVE NOT WON THE BATTLE

**Namine Ishida: **GOODNIGHT

**Axel Flynn: **I think you got war and battle the wrong way round babe.

**Namine Ishida: **I SAID GOODNIGHT

**Namine Ishida: **WE WILL FINISH THIS SOME OTHER TIME

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Not even bothering to log out or even realise that I had just told Axel I thought he was sexy, I closed the laptop, and collapsed on the duvet next to Xion.

Mhmm, sleep has never felt so good.

...

**[1] I'm using the English legal drinking age which is 18.**

**Yes that was an immense poke war Namine and Axel had :P. Namine's gonna regret telling Axel she thought he was sexy haha!**

**Although the 2 are talking over the internet, I tried to make Axel seem...Axely, if that makes sense? Lol**

**Hopefully I done an alright job in doing it! So again please review! I would like to have a few more reviews. Thank you though to The Cobalt Rose and TheEternalAlchemistoO who has actually took the _time_ to_ review _my story. Yous have been very lovely :]**

**As for the rest of you...yous make me sick.**

**Lol jokes, you don't really. But it'd be just nice to hear some opinions from the rest of my fellow readers. I don't care if it's like 'gd, keep it up' atleast i know that your all alive!  
**

**Til' Next time M'lovlieess**


	5. The Gang

**Hey hey my fellow readers, I'm back :) and EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER! WOOP**

**HAA IM SO HAPPY! :D. That's until when I get my results back, which I most likely will cry over. Ahhh. So yeah, I bring you another chapter!**

**First though THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! I weren't expecting that many. But don't stop! Keep them coming! Reviews = Happy Author = Quicker Updates :)**

**In this chapter, theres no AkuNami interaction at all :(. I guess you could say its a filler? You meet all the other characters though, and I guess this is necessary for the next one. I don't know if any of yous spotted this, but there was something in chapter 3 that links to this chap (near the end). Maybe you'll notice it? :O**

**o and WHOS EXCITED FOR THE WORLD CUP THIS WEEK! :D**

**I mean, I'm not much of a fan of football but I always get pretty hyped over the world cup (I mean its the biggie!)**

**So yeah, this Saturday, ENGLAND VS. USA**

**Pretty exciting right? :) Who you thinks gonna win?**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. I only own the plot.**

...

**The Gang  
**

**Namine's POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"

"Mmph."

"WHY THE **FUCK **DO I HAVE A PENIS DRAWN UP MY ARM!"

Normally I would've been up straight away from Xion's banshee scream.

But I'm tired.

And am not up for Xion's bitch fest.

This pillows _so waarmm_. Mmmmmmmm.

"**YOU**!" Betcha she has a finger pointed straight at me.

"Grhmo shuhmm." Yes that was my response. I hadn't actually meant to say anything. I kinda just...grumbled against the pillow

"NAMINE! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO WASH THIS OFF. WE HAVE _SCHOOL_ TODAY!".

Shit. I forgot about that.

Fuck the education school board. I've got some Z's to catch up on.

...which I wasn't able to do as I felt something latch on to my arm and pull me up.

Oh it was Xion.

"You! Namine Ishida, are going to help me **SCRUB** all of this off of my body _NOW_!"

Next thing I know I'm being dragged to the upstairs bathrrom.

Yeah. I'm still kinda asleep...ish. A sponge scrubber was lodged into my fist.

Hey, where did you come from Mr Sponge Scrubber?

"Right Nam's, your doing my back, I'll do my arms and legs."

The next thing I did was the most stupidest thing of all stupid things.

"What about your face?" I even pointed directly at it.

"What about my fa-."

Yehhh...she didn't know I had drew there either.

"SWEET MOTHER FU-"

AxNAxNAxNAxN

Half an hour had passed. I still looked like a zombie and Xion looked like a red prune.

Heh heh, I'd rather be the zombie to be honest.

The ink on her face had completely gone (darn) but there was some still on her arms and legs.

That_ included_ the penis.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate yo-".

Yeah she had also been chanting that for the past half hour too.

"You fell asleep on me."

"Yeah, but that didn't give you the RIGHT to DRAW on MY FACE."

...yeah it does.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Xion sitting cross legged on my bed and me kinda just there...lying on the floor.

"...well it seems that you hadn't had _enough_ sleep. Was it to do with a certain red head?"

Almost instantly, I could feel my face heating up.

"Judging from the colour of your face I take that as a yes."

Stupid Xion and her damn hawk eyes.

"We had a poke war."

"Who won?"

He did. "Me."

"Liar."

"He cheated."

"How so?"

"...he had coffee."

I heard her chuckle behind me. Well I guess I'm partially forgiven.

"What time is it?" I grumbled.

"6.30."

6.30

_..**SIX THIRTY!**_

"SIX THIRTY?" Yes I am aware I said that 3 times. And that my voice went slightly higher pitch when I said it aloud.

A small smirk rose to her lips.

"Well if _someone_ hadn't decided to draw obscene pictures on my body, you might've gotten an extra hours kip."

I groaned. _Yes groaned._

"Come on you grumpy grumps, mighta s'well get ready." SEE WHAT I MEAN? MOOD SWINGS? WHERE'D SHE GET THEM FROM!

She waltzed into my walk-in wardrobe to, I guess, wear my clothes.

Who does she think she is, the Queen of Sheba?

She came back out with a pair of my grey, silky skinny jeans (their my favourite as well!), a loose floral vest, and a black long sleeve cardigan (to obviously hide the leftover pen marks. Haa I can be so mean some times).

I decided to follow her example and also waltzed (thats a lie, more like crawled) into my wonderful wardrobe. Not really putting much thought into what I wear (what being in my nearly comatose state) I pulled out a pair of bleached, ripped skinney jeans, a long retro, old school blue star wars t-shirt, and this thin grey, elbow-length sleeved cardigan. Considering I felt like shit, I couldn't be asked to put on the make-up. By the looks of it, neither could Xion.

"Y'know, we could alwa-"

"No."

"How do yo-"

"Because your predictable."

"No I'm not! What was I gonna say then?" I stood there with my hands on my hips. I mean, she couldn't possibly ha-

"Y'know, we could always miss school. I mean come on? It's only like, one day."

'...'

Damn. She's good.

She even imitated my voice as well (which I might add _sounded nothing like me_).

"Noooo, actually." With that, she lifted an eyebrow.

I'm gonna shave those hairy buggers so she won't be able to do that lifty eyebrow thing anymore. Hmm, should've done that instead of the sharpies...

"O really?"

"Yes really. I was actually gonna say, 'Y'know, we could always _go_ to school. I mean come on? Who would want to miss a fun day of education?'" And with that, I gave an opened mouth smile and a thumbs up.

"Your sucha dork."

"And your _friends_ with the dork. Now let's go downstairs and indulge ourselves in some caffeine!"

AxNAxNAxNAxN

2 cups of coffee later and I_ still_ wanted to crawl up into my bed and die.

Urrgh_, _my headfeels like _it's going to exploooode._

Like I have a hangover.

Yes, a hangover!

A non-alchoholic consumed hangover.

"Hey Nams, you forgot to turn off ya laptop, it's still on charge."

"O? I guess it's not _that _surprising...I mean, I was so tired that I can't even remember most of the night." Ha! I guess it's exactly like a hangover.

I walked into the living room, where Xion was plopped on the couch with my baby on her lap. She had one of those you-are-an-idiot smirks on her face.

I didn't like those kinda smirks.

"Namine Ishida says I don't care how sexy you are, I need my beauty sleep." Before you could even say bumfuzzle, I was next to Xion on the sofa, eyes glued to the screen.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

"Your shitting me."

"Noope. Read'em and weep."

I read the lines over and over again. I didn't really say that. _Did I?_

"I don't remember typing _THIS!_"

"Wow Nams. You must've been _really_ out of it. Ha! Who needs alcohol?"

No-no-no-no-no! I've officially ruined any chance of _atleast_ being friends with Axel. I'm such an ass.

"Well, look on the bright side, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade!"

"...I'm allergic to citrus."

"Well, I guess when life gives you lemons, you swell up and die!"

Trust Xion to make things better.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

"Woah. You look like shit."

Thanks Sora. You always tell it as it is.

But I guess that's what I admire about him though. He was blunt, but always got away with it. Just a flash of that cheeky grin of his and BOOM!, everyone would fall for his charm.

Kairi was a lucky gal.

"Yeah, that was the look I was kinda aiming for. Thought I'd go all out to, ya'know, attract the guys." and with that, I added a saucy wink.

An amused look casted on his face. "Oh really? Is it working?"

"Yuup. Got a few digitz from some well hawt guys. Their names were Tyrone and Rosheen."

Sora suddenly burst out in laughter, obviously finding my joke hilarious (It's cos I'm just that funny).

"Rosheen? Really? Ha wow Nams, some of the stuff you come out with."

"Whatevsss." I looked up at him and sent a smile his way. Sora you could say was my best guy friend. I'd known him well before Xion. Our mommas were once work colleagues, and so we saw eachother when they invited the other over. I think we were 9 when we first met. He had ridiculously gravity-defying hair that stuck up in all ends. He had incredibly blue eyes as well, that contrasted against his tanned skin. Today he was wearing a black Mickey Mouse sweatshirt (awh, he was so cute sometimes), with some slightly skinny blue jeans, a pair of black laced vans and a red retro dunlop shoulder bag.

We were walking towards out spot on the field; a patch under a cherry blossom tree. We claimed it years ago, where we even carved our names into the bark, so it will forever be ours. Ahh I'm gonna miss this little hangout spot when we graduate. Sad times.

"Hey, the others are already there!" I looked up to see that he was indeed right (not that there'd be any point of him lying. I mean it'd be a pretty shit joke if he was).

The whole gang was there! Sora and I obviously being the to last to arrive. Well migta' as well introduce you to them all.

First there was Kairi, who was sitting on her knees and waving towards us. She had red/purple-ish straight hair that went just passed her shoulders, and violet eyes. She was head cheerleader, and of course Sora's girlfriend. I think they've been dating for a few months now. She was wearing a pink (unsurprisingly) tank-top, with a mini (again unsurprisingly) denim skirt, with pink flip-flops. As you can probably tell, she had a thing for pink _and _mini skirts. Not that I'm moaning, I mean I guess she has great legs, but we never _really_ clicked. She's nice an' all and we get along, but there's only so much Kairi you can take (Ha, sometimes I wonder how Sora copes with it). That's probably why she's best friends with Selphie and I'm best friends with Xion.

Selphie was a much more hyper-active, preppy, energetic version of Kairi. She had chestnut brown hair that flicked up at the ends, with lime-y green like eyes. Today she was wearing a yellow striped boob tube, denim shorts, white dolly shoes and had a pair of those huge chanel-like sunglasses. She, unlike Kairi had a thing for yellow. She was also in the cheer leading squad but also wrote an article in the weekly school newspaper (the gossip section. Haha, doesn't look that unlikely now does it!).

Next we have the guys.

Riku: Sora's best friend and Xion's soon-to-be-boyfriend. To be quite frank, the two are just in denial. They don't really do couple-y things on the average day (they were quite close though, like me and Sora), but when we went to partys WOAH they did the whole shamoosh (is that even a word?). They cuddled, held hands, kissed (more like made out) and did all sort of coupleyish things. Xion should claim him soon though cos she has _alot_ of competition. I mean, Riku's one of the hottest guys in school, with what his long, platinum hair (Ha i know! Platinum!), aqua eyes and charming smile. He has quite the admirers.

Lastly, we had Tidus and Wakka, who were both also best freinds. We're all I guess are like grouped into pairs, but together make one big bum-buddling family. Yeahh, we're pretty tight. Tidus has dirty blonde hair with blue eyes whilst Wakka has unusual, wicked orange hair and soft, brown eyes.

Everyone was huddled in our usual circle, leaving enough space for me and Sora.

"Wow Nams, you look awful." What was with everyone pointing out the obviously? I didn't need to be constantly reminded that I looked like shit.

"Ha, that's what I said earlier!" Really Sora? Did you _have_ you to let everyone else know that you made that observation earlier on?

"Yes I know, I look terrible. Jeeze, don't need to shit a brick over it or anything'."

"What crawled up your ass and died this morning." Trust Riku to make that lovely comment. And I said you were charming. I take that back!

"She's just angry that she 'accidentally' told the guy she has a crush on last night that she thought he was sexy."

"SHUT UP!"

"IS HE HOT?"

"OUR LIL' NAMIE'S FINALY FOUND A LOVE INTEREST."

"HAHA NO WAY? WHAT'S HIS NAME?"

"WAY TA GO NAMS!"

"IF HE TREATS YOU WRONGLY, IMA KICK HIS ASS!"

'...'

"HEY XION, ISN'T THAT A PENIS DRAWN UP YOUR ARM?"

AxNAxNAxNAxN

Ahh, the days over and I'm in the comfort of my own home. If your wondering what happened at lunch time earlier, I sneakily changed the topic (I'm one smart cookie) to Xion instead. Hehe and before they could _come back to me_, I was saved by the bell and quickly legged it to my next lesson.

Luckily I didn't have any lessons with the gang for the rest of the day.

_Unluckily_ though, I had my laptop placed in front of me on the floor.

I've been contemplating on what I should do for the past hour. So far, I've come up with these possibilities:

1. Log onto my facebook, delete the comments from last night, and pretend it never happened.

2. Log onto my facebook, continue to talk to Axel, and try to act cool about the whole ordeal.

3. Log onto my facebook, and DELETE MY ACCOUNT.

If I go with number one, I'm sure that Axel would still bug me about what I said last night. THEN, he would continue to tease me about how I must've been embarrassed by my own comment as I deleted our conversation. I guess that options crossed out.

Hm, I could possibly do number 2. However, I am not _remotely_ cool and would likely continue to embarrass myself even more. Well I guess that's crossed out too.

Lastly, number 3. I guess that's the easiest option. Urrgh but I couldn't BARE to live without the social networking website. Facebooks like my life.

Lol joke, naa it isn't but I still won't be able to delete it.

I guess that leaves me with no options.

'...'

Fuck my life.

Right, I'm just gonna log onto facebook, and see where it goes on from there.

No notifications, I guess that's good. He hasn't commented any more about last night. However, it looks like nobody loves me. Eh. I guess Cloud hasn't replied either.

I clicked on Axel's profile, to oggle at his god damn sexy profile picture some more. I scrolled down his page looking at random wall posts, people doing those social question things on him. Then I look at his friends – 968. Wow, he has a lot of friends. But there was _something else_ that caught my eye.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Axel Flynn – **2 Mutual Friends

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I know that one mutual friend is Cloud, but who could the other one possibly be?

Why the _HELL_ had I not noticed this _before?_

Clicking on the link, I waited for the page to load.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mutual Friends:

**Cloud Strife**

**Roxas Hikari**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ROXAS?

Well that was the _last_ person I expected. Hm, I wonder how they know each other?

I clicked on Roxas' profile, and looked at his wall. He actually had a few comments from Axel.

Now why the fuck hadn't I noticed that either?

Jeeze, I must be getting blind.

Hm, they must be quite good friends then...

O SHAZAM!

I have the bestest idea ever!

Grabbing my iphone, I speed dialed Xion's number.

_"RING RING"_

"Hey heyy, whats up?"

"How do you fancy visiting some friends up at Twilight Town this weekend?

...

**So hope you enjoyed it! It's not particularly my favourite chap out of the bunch but it'll do. Haa when I was describing the characters, you probably noticed I got pretty lazy when it got to Tidus and Wakka :P lol. Sorry, If I can be bothered, I'll change it later.**

**So, REVIEW, PLEASE! :) I loved the last reviews. I've still got a week off so the next chapter should hopefully be up soon :)**

**Til' next time M'lovelieess**


	6. Twilight Town & Grudgelike Pidgeons

**And voila! I bring you chapter 6 (: Wow, I didn't think I'd get this far! (Quite the achievement I tell you!)**

**So again, this chapter doesn't have much AkuNami in it...**

**IM SORRY! D: BUT THE NEXT ONE SHOULD (HOPEFULLY)**

**However, there is some RokuNami in this...AGAIN IM SORRY D: But this will be an Axel/Namine dammit! So i'll hopefully bring some AkuNami lovin' soon :)**

**But there will be love triangles and such..but with the amount of people i'm bringing in (and already brought in) its gonna be more like a love...octagon lmao.**

**So yh, I know, this story is going quite slow but I don't really want to rush into things. I'm kinda making this up as I go along BUT I do have a rough idea of what its going to be as a whole.**

**Also, I'm quite disappointed with the few reviews I got :/**

**I noticed though, that the chapter with the most reviews was the one that took me the longest to update...**

**..so maybe I should update slower :/ Am I going to fast?**

**Meh I dunno, I'll see how this one goes...**

**Anywhy, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. But I do own the plot!**

...

**Twilight Town & Grudge-like Pidgeons**

**Namine's POV**

It was Saturday morning, and Xion and I were sitting on the train, on our way to Twilight Town. You could get 2 buses there, or you could get the underground train which obviously went under the sea (It was much quicker. Only half an hour! Tsk, technology these days).

Twilight Town was a very large place, well known for its beautiful sunsets, struggle matches and sea-salt ice cream (it may sound rank, but they are the _shizz_). My favourite part though was Everglow Village, the place full of vintage markets and other stalls. They did amazing jewellery, clothes and accessories (mostly why I went there!) but they did do everything. They had every possible take-away you could think of, where you eat on these benches with chairs that were motorbikes seats(they are so awesome) [1]. The old cobbled roads, medieval styled buildings with the wooden beams, and victorian lamp posts added to the atmosphere. I hope to get an apartment there one day, and set up my own art exhibition.

...Not that anyone would show up. They'd probably only go for the free refreshments.

Damn those selfish people.

"So let's get this straight." I turned from the window (which I had know idea why I was intensely staring at, it was pitch black) to Xion, who was sitting opposite me.

"We're making out that the reason we're going to Twilight Town, is to hang out with the others guys because we haven't seen them in ages."

I nodded in response, not seeing the point in her stating this.

"But in _REALITY_, we're going to see _Roxas_, which I might add IS YOUR EX, to get some scoop on some other future-possible-boyfriend."

Yeah, I forgot to mention earlier that Roxas _is _a passed boyfriend (a year ago passed). We went out for like 9 months, but then got to a stage where we kinda weren't..._feeling_ it any more, so we stuck to being just friends. It was kinda awkward back then, but now its all dandy.

And did I also forget to mention he's Sora's twin brother?

Yeahh I guess I didn't.

The reason _he's_ in Twilight Town and _Sora's_ in Destiny Islands is because their parents are divorced. They were only 7 when it happened. So, Mrs Hikari took Sora whilst Mr Hikari took Roxas. I know, it's quite mean that they split the two up, especially being twins an all. But they still do see and stay at each others house on a regular bases so it's not too bad.

"_NOO_, it's nothing like that!"

She sent me a look of disbelief.

Jeez, will she not let me finish?

"...you just _worded_ it wrong. We are going to Twilight Town to _partially_ see the others cos we haven't seen them for a while BUT seeing as we're there, and Axel just _happens _to be Roxas' friend, we might as well ask him about their friendship. You know, kill two birds with one stone. O and I don't see how stating that Roxas is indeed my ex has any relevance!"

HA! SUCK ON THAT .

"Well, isn't it just a coincidence that you just _happened_ to realise that 'we haven't seen the others in a while' _on the same night_ you realised Roxas was friends with Axel. And Yes, it is a HUGE relevance to bring up that Roxas is your ex as you haven't had a love interest towards anyone else since your break up with said ex."

...Darn her for being my best friend and knowing my secrets.

"Well, when you put it like that..."

'...'

"Wipe that silly smirk off your face before I slap you woman."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

Once we arrived, we left central station, and stepped foot in Station Plaza. It was quite sunny today, but the cool breeze kept the temperature from being too hot. I guess me and Xion were wearing suitable outfits for the day (plus we looked just plain _awesome_).

I was wearing a black and red check shirt, the sleeves just reaching my elbows, with light coloured skinny jeans that were slightly tattered and scratched, finished off with a pair of cream high-top converse. I had on a variety of rings and bracelets, and a lone rainy, cloud necklace, my ears decorated with a pair of strawberry studs plus my ordinary silver stud pierced tragus (yes I got my tragus pierced, and it HURT LIKE A BITCH! But it was soo worth it). To finish the look off, I had an over-sized grey beanie (which I stole from Sora, muaha!), with my hair in loose, curled pigtails. The canvas bag I have with me today I had actually bought from Everglow Village.

**[A/N: I actually have a picture of this outfit and a drawing by moi on my profile, so go check it out! :)] **

"Do you think we should let them know that we're here?" asked Xion.

"Naa. Let's surprise them. It'd be more fun. Plus they'd most likely be hanging out in the usual spot."

The usual spot if you may ask, is the place where the Twilight gang hang (Haha that just rhymed!), It's a small alleyway closed off by just a curtain. In there they had sofa's, a tv, posters and all that jazz. It was a pretty cool place.

It took us roughly 10 minutes to get to, and lo and behold they were in fact there (Ahh I am so clever. Or maybe I'm psychic? Ha maybe I'm both!). You could clearly hear Hayner's voice over the others. He could be pretty loud.

Before Xion could waltz in there, I quickly grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong Nams?"

"I have an idea!"

"And that is...?"

"Let's scare them!" And with that a huge smile crept on her face joining mine.

"Namine Ishida, I like the way you think!"

AxNAxNAxNAxN

"You ready to do this?" I whispered.

"Hell Yeah!"

We both quietly made our way to the narrow alleyway, making sure we didn't make a noise. I mean, it would pretty much suck if they heard us before we even _started_ our prank. I looked at Xion's hand. My work of art. Ha, I think I'd make a pretty awesome make-up artist.

There happened to be party/joke shop near by, and so we bought one of those tubes of fake blood. I used my very pale, almost white foundation (Yes I am so ridiculously pale. Which is pretty fucked up considering I live on an island THAT'S PRATICALLY AS HOT AS THE SUN) and covered Xion's hand in it. Luckily, her nails were already painted black, so we added a bit of dirt to make it look grubby (she did moan about that. Haha I tricked her saying it was dog poo at first which led her to nearly ripping my head off. Ahh I can be so mean at times). Then using the fake blood, we covered her finger tips as well as dripping it down the rest of her arm.

All in all it looked pretty realistic.

Me and my mad skillss.

We carefully snuck up right next to the curtain, able to just about hear what they were saying.

My role in this prank was to do the grudge noise. Yup, Xion's arm was the grudge's and I was doing the sound effects. And I must say I make a pretty good grudge. This probably would've been much better if it was night time...but meh, beggers can't be choosers.

Xion nodded her head at me, letting me know she was ready.

"-and I was like 'Dude, come on. Who does that any-"

"RRRRRRAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"

"..."

"-what the fuck was that?"

"What was what?"

"No seriously, didn't you hear that?"

"I didn't he-"

"RRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHRRRR"

"O my god, what was that!"

I heard someone jump up from the sofa, and cower towards the other end.

O Lord, this is hilarious. I had to keep my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Xion doing the same (obviously with her normal hand). I knew if we both looked at each other, we'd both go off.

And then it'd be over.

"...maybe it was a pigeon?"

"Hayner, what kind of fucked up pigeon have you heard makes that noise?"

"Well I'm sor-"

He was cut off from the sound of my nails scratching against a wooden plank.

"..."

"No, seriously guys, this isn't funny. I'm actually really freaked out."

Bless Olette, I actually feel pretty bad now...

...

...no I don't, this is fucking hilarious.

I stopped the scratching, letting there be a dramatic pause and an eerie silence.

"...it stopped."

"No shit."

"Roxas, you go check it out."

"Hey, why do _I_ have to be the one to go?"

"Because, Roxas, no one really likes you. NOW MUSH WHITE BOY MUSH!"

"...Did you just tell me to _mush_?"

"Guy's stop it, Letty's pretty freaked out so why don't you both just check it out." Ahh Pence. Always the peace maker.

I like Pence. He's cool.

"Urg, fine."

I could hear the two make their way slowly towards the curtain. I nodded at Xion, giving her que to go.

Xion quickly lashed her arm out through the curtain, grabbing the other side of it, whilst letting rip a blood curlding screaming hiss...thing. I have no idea what noise she had just made, but it worked a treat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK!"

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

That was it, I couldn't hold it any more. I burst out laughing, Xion soon following me. We both revealed ourselves, tumbling through the curtain. I fell on the sofa that was right next to the entrance, face planted on the cushions, muffling my cries of laughter. Xion leaned against the wall, holding her stomach, slowly slipping towards the floor.

The other four just stared at us in silence.

O my God, that was freaking hilarious.

I turned my head slightly to look at them, their facial expressions (probably shocked and surprised it was us) making my laughter grow even worse.

"Oh, God, I'm dying! I'm dying!"

I could feel the tears coming out from the corners of my eyes. I turned to look at Xion, who was curled up in the corner, still laughing. She was long gone.

I tried to push myself up from the sofa, failing epically.

"P-Please…" I gasped. Lord, I think my stomach's going to explode. "N-No more pain…Have mercy…"

"..."

"...that was so not funny." Roxas remarked dryly.

And that was all it took for me to roll up again.

This was going to be a _loooong _day.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

It took a good 15 minutes for Xion and I to completely sober up.

"Y'know, normal people would've just greeted their friends the normal way. Not scare the living shit out of them."

I looked up at Hayner and gave him a dazzling smile. "Yeah, but we're not _normal_ people." I had just about notice Roxas give a small smirk.

"But come on, that was priceless!" Xion exclaimed, me sniggering beside her. Hayner rolled his eyes, taking his spot on a random pile of boxes. Why choose to sit on that when there's a perfectly comfortable couch? I do not know.

"I was actually pretty freaked out though! I swear I saw my life flash before me eyes." said Olette, adding a small pout.

"Awwh, I'm sorrry Ollie!" And with that, I glomped Olette, pushing her down on the sofa. We both erupted into giggles, her returning the hug. I've missed this girl alot. If she lived on Destiny Islands, I'm sure we'd be just as close as I am with Xion.

"Right Nams, stop raping Ollie, she already belongs to Hayner." I sat up, and taking the mature approach, stuck my tongue out at Roxas.

"So besides trying to scare us, what brought yous to these neck of the woods?" I love Pence and his terminology.

"Well, we thought we'd come and visit. Y'know, we haven't seen you lot for a while . We wanted to see how you've been." I could see Xion in the background, and me being able to read her mind (HA! I told you I'm psychic!), could perfectly hear her say 'Liar. You are totally bull shitting your way through this. Their gonne rea- wait. Hold on. Is..is tha-O MY GOD, THAT_ IS_ MY_ RING! _BITCH I'VE BEEN _LOOKING_ FOR THAT FOR AGES! I THOUGHT I LOST IT!_ I_ HAVEN'T EVEN WORN IT YET! I SWEAR WHEN I GE-'

Yeaah, I thought it'd be best if I stopped my mind reading there. Seriously though, I should be a jedi or something.

And yes, I did just get _all_ of that from one quick glance.

...and from when her eyes suddenly widened when she realised I was indeed wearing her ring.

"...Namine, why are you intensely staring at Xion's forehead?"

Ok maybe it _wasn't _so much as a quick glance.

"...your still doing it-"

"Jeeze Roxas, am I _not_ allowed to admire the beauty that is Xion's forehead?"

"Not when it's _my_ forehead." Shut up Xion, when did you get into this!

"Since it is, like I said, my forehead we are discussing about." Now how the hell did she know I had just said that?

"...can you read minds too?"

"..."

"What the hell Nams."

"No Namine, I cannot read minds"

"Then how-"

"Because you tend to say your thoughts allowed."

"Oh...I've really got to stop that."

"Yeahh, you do. But thanks for the compliment about my head being beautiful. That was really nice of you."

"Awh, no problem babes, just stating the truth."

"...you two are so weird. I don't even _want_ to know what your conversations are like when it's just the two of you." You really shouldn't have said that Hayner my dear.

"Well there was this one tim-"

"O cock, I shouldn't have said anything..."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

A few hours had passed, and the group of us were still in the usual spot, catching up on old times.

I still hadn't asked Roxas about Axel.

Hey, don't moan at me! These things take time. Plus, I'm waiting for the right moment...

...which I have no idea when that is.

Urghh, how annoying.

I decided to take the time to look at the others.

Olette was the only female in the gang (poor girl). She had beautiful, brown locks which she always had in a pig tail style. The top half were in chopped layers, flicking slightly at the ends and her eyes were like green emeralds. She's seriously the nicest person you could meet, and so easy to get along with. She was also Hayner's girlfriend (their so cute together!)

Then of course there was Hayner and Pence, who were literally opposite from each other. Hayner was hot headed (which is why Olette was the perfect match for him) where as Pence knew how to keep his cool. Hayner had blonde, slicked back wavy hair whilst Pence had black, out of control straight hair (Haa it looks like a pineapple). Hayner was muscley whilst Pence was more chubby. The only similar thing is probably their eyes, both being brown. But even that, Hayner's were more caramel whilst Pence's were alot darker.

Lastly, we had Roxas. Hayner's best friend and of course, my ex.

I turned my head to get a better look of him. He was sitting on the other couch, having a conversation with Pence and Xion.

...Woah, now when I look at it, he has changed a lot from the last time I saw him.

He seemed to look more...older.

His hair was the same, out of control dirty blonde spikes that leaned slightly to the right. As well as that he had the same cerulean coloured blue eyes (just like Sora's) that contrasted against his tan skin.

What was different about him was his height. Yup, I think hes grown a few inches, the top of my head would probably just about touch his chin. He had also developed in the muscles department, his arms more defined (though he wasn't as muscley as Hayner). Last time I saw him he was slightly skinny. He was wearing a red, mini check polo t-short, the collar, buttons and edge of the short sleeves being black. With that he had black skinny jeans and a pair of white vans. He wore his usual black and white check wrist band, as well as the black and white finger bands. Looking back at his face, I noticed something silver glisten on his left eyebrow..

Is..is that..?

'...'

...HE GOT HIS FREAKIN EYEBROW PEIRCED! WHEN THE _FUCK _DID HE GET THAT DONE?

Looking closely, I noticed it was a horizontal piercing, in line and directly on top of his eyebrow, making it kinda blend in and less noticeable. The silver studs were quite small, again making it less noticeable, adding on that his bangs kinda covered it.

Ha! He thinks he can hide it from me cheeky little bugger. Hey buddy, I can _read minds_, so don't think I wouldn't notice THAT PIECE OF SILVER STABBING INTO YOUR EYE.

Well eyebrow, but it 'eye' on its own sounds much better.

I've never been one for eyebrow piercings, but it...kinda suits him. Then there's his muscles and the sudden good taste in fashion sense...

...he's actually really hot. Gorgeous even-

NO NAMINE! DON'T EVEN GO THERE.

I'm over him now. That was a year ago. We're better as friends. I can't get feelings for him. I mean I've got Axel now! Sexy sexy Axel. And like Xion said, he's the first person I've felt an attraction towards since Roxas. Y'know, this could be a sign...

...but that eyebrow peircing makes him so-

NO!

NO-NO-NO-NO-NO.

Roxas must've noticed my obvious staring and debating in my head as he decides to get up, and sit next to me on the couch.

Great. Fanfuckingtastic. Just what I needed.

"Hey Nams, you alright there?"

No. "Yeah, I'm good!"

"You sure? It's odd to see you so quiet." Well, it could be because I'm just horribly realising that I may still have feelings for you.

"Oh no, it's just that I've been thinking..."

"...about?"

"...stuff." He chuckled a manly chuckle.

"That's really specific Nams."

"Shoosh. Well I'm thinking about aload of things. Like school, Twilight Town...you."

"...me?" O fuck I didn't mean to say that out loud. Oh for gods sake Namine, think before you say things.

"Yeah, like WHEN THE _HELL_ DID YOU GET YOUR EYEBROW PIERCED?" Phew, got out of that one. You go Namine! (I've really got to stop speaking in third person). And as a plus, I'm _actually_ curious of when he'd got it done.

"Oh, this? I didn't think you would notice it" He scratched the back of his head, a habit that he and Sora (probably a twin thing) did when they were nervous or unsure.

"Yes because I wouldn't have obviously noticed that PIECE OF METAL STICKING OUT OF YOUR FACE. Roxas, I maybe blonde, but that doesn't make me blind." He did that manly chuckle thing again. STOP THAT!

"Haha, you could've fooled me." And with that comment, he earned a punch in the arm, giving me a brief feel of his arms...

...very strong arms.

O Lord, I sound like a horny rabbit.

"Your jokes Roxas. But seriously, when did you get it done?" Dammit, just answer the question man!

"Only a few weeks ago. Me and my friend, I don't think you've met him, went to the parlour together. I was dared to get a piercing while he was dared to get a tattoo."

...he got it done because of a_ dare_?

WHAT THE HELL. WHO _DOES _THAT?

"What was the tattoo your friend got?" At that, Roxas sighed. Wow, it must've been pretty bad.

"I told him to get it done where you would be able to hide it. Like his arm or something. But no, the idiot had to get it done on his face."

"...his _face_?"

"Yup." making a 'pop' noise on the p.

"Woah, where abouts?"

"On his cheeks, just under his eyes." Under his eyes? That sounds like...

"...What were they of?"

"Like these upside down, tear drop marks. I know it sounds-"

No way. I mean, who else would have tear drop tattoos under their eyes?

I would like to think no one.

"-pretty stupid, but they do actually suit him. Ha, he's claimed that it's been a 'hit with the ladies'." He even did that thing with his fingers for the air quotes.

"Roxas, what's your friends name?"

"Hm?" Urgh, pay attention fool!

"Your friend. What's his name?"

"Oh, it's Axel."

...

**[1] I'm actually kinda describing Camden Town (THE MOTORBIKE SEATS ARE SO COOL) and, if I had the money, I'd buy all my clothes there. Seriously, if you come to London YOU MUST VISIT CAMDEN! It's actually the best part of London.**

**So there we go, another chapter. I was hoping to get on more about their discussion about Axel, BUT this chapter started to get really long, and I thought that that made a good ending to the chap.**

**Ha, did you like the grudge scene ? :P Lol, I'm porbably sure you all know the noise that the grudge makes. I didn't know how I'd write it out, so Im assuming you all know what it sounds like. If not, find it on youtube or something lol**

**And yes I gave Roxas an eyebrow piercing (Please don't hurt me!) But seriously, I saw this guy with it the other day and it really looked hot (plus the guy was pretty good looking). But I made sure to describe that you could hardly see it (for those people who thinks i've forever ruined Roxas' beautiful face). Plus I needed a way to bring Axel into it, and I thought it was a pretty good idea. As for his outfit, I literally went on the topman website and browsed the clothes lol. I love topman! If I was a guy, I'd shop there all the time. I go there sometimes for their man jewellery. Plus theres always good looking guys in there ;) So if you want to see his shirt or something, go on le website.  
**

**And yes, I've got a picture of Namine's outfit as well as drawing of Namine by myself :). The drawing is just her head part, so it's her hair and the beanie. Considering it's kinda my first drawing which I've uploaded on the computer and coloured in in photoshop, I'm quite proud of it :). But personally I think the eyes and mouth are slightly fucked up lol, but if I decide to do another one, hopefully it'll turn out better! So maybe you could leave a comment about it in the review :) I'll love you forever.  
**

**But I better stop rambling, so please PLEASE, review. It'll seriously mean a lot. I was really disappointed with the last turn out so please review. It'll make me happy :) As well as actually update quicker, cos I may seriously slow down on the updating!**

**Thank you to the ones who did ! :) You guys made me happy!**

**Til' Next time M'lovelies**


	7. Flustered Stuttering Tomatoes

**I bring you another chapter. I guess i have to say THANK YOU! To all the lovely reviews I got :) They made me soso happy, so please don't stop!**

**So last night, I kinda had a brainstorm of the story and I have to say I HAVE SO MANY AWESOME IDEAS COMING YOUR WAY! :D Seriously, I'm so excited! I can't wait to get to them.**

**As for now, again this chapter has hardly any AkuNami in it. I'm Sorry! D: There is some though at the end if you squint...meh.**

**But seriously, I guarantee you the will be some AkuNami goodness in the next one! I'm gonna start it as soon as i upload this one :)**

**Also, if you haven't noticed, I changed the title of the previous chapter. It seemed off and didn't go well with the other titles. It looked funny lol.**

**DISCLAIMER : For the gazzilienth time, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. Just the plot.**

...

**Flustered Stuttering Tomatoes**

**Namine's POV**

Bingo.

I've hit the jackpot baby.

"Axel"

"Yeah, you know him?"

Kinda. "Naa, not really. How did you become friends?"

"Oh I've known him for years now," And you didn't think to _tell _me? Sheesh, some boyfriend you were.

"I'm surprised I didn't introduce you to him," So am I Roxas. So am I.

"Oh, you know I always use to go on top of the clock tower, with that friend of mine?"

"Yaa..."

"HE's that _friend_."

Ohhhh, ok then...

...

WHY DID YOU NEVER_ INVITE_ ME TO GO WITH YOU THEN YOU ASS?

That would've meant I could've met Axel long ago, where I wouldn't have facebook stalked his profile, added him on facebook, having that long conversation telling him that I thought he was sexy and practically ruining my life...

ROXAS THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

"Namine, your left eye is twitching...it's kinda freakin me out.."

"Huh? Oh no it always does that...I was diagnosed by my doctor that it was some sort of disease. Lots of people have it!"

An amused smirk formed on his face, "O really?"

"Yes really." I think that sounded quite true. Tsk, why question it?

"What's it called?"

Shit.

"It's called...erm.."

"...?" That stupid smirk of his is growing. Urgh I hope if falls of your face.

"...Anber..An..ANBERLINMILIPITITUS!" Woop woop, I think I deserve some props.

"Anberlinmilipititus?"

"Yes, Anberlinmilipititus." Woah thats quite the tongue twister.

"Namine, you got that from the Anberlin poster behind me, and just added milipititus on the end."

"..."

Damn, I wouldn't think he'd notice. Right, better change the subject and back to the main goal here!

"SO, How often do you and Axel meet up?" He burst out laughing, obviously noticing my quick change in subject. Stop laughing silly boy! But, he did decide to answer my question anyway. Good Roxas.

"We meet each other quite a lot, like the weekends and stuff. He goes to Radiant Garden University, so it's not that far from here. Hell, I'd even consider him to be one of my best friends."

Awhh, that's so cute. He thinks as him as a best friend. I could hug him right now.

"So...what's he like as a person?"

"Wow Nams, you seem really interested in him?" O shit, it must be getting pretty obvious. Think of something quick!

"Well I dunno...it's just odd that I haven't seen him, y'know that we kinda went out n' all," I saw him slightly flinch when I said that. "so I'm just purely curious." And with that I gave the most innocent look I could muster.

Please fall for it. He's a pretty dense person (I mean it took him forever to finally ask me out!), so hopefully...

"Well..if you really want to see him, I could introduce you to him if you want?"

HELL YEAH!

Xion will be so pleased with me. Our initial plan was just to get some info on him, but to _actually_ meet up with him?

GIRL, I AM ON FIRE!

Right, now it's time to be cool, casual and subtle Namine.

"O really? That'd be cool. Then that'd also mean I could spend some more time with you. We have so much to catch up on. The last time I saw yous was..what, the Summer Holidays? [1]"

I know, the last bit was quite mean, dragging along Roxas into this, but I had to be subtle! And I knew that that was the only way to do it.

That crooked smile crept on his face. Damn that crooked smile.

"Yeah it was. It sure has been a while...Well, we're actually meeting up with the others on Monday if you want to tag along?"

"Yeah sure, I'd love too!" ! DO THE HAPPY DANCE!

"...but what do you mean by others, who else is coming?"

"Oh there's me, obviously, Axel, Zexion, Demyx and Snow[2]."

That's not too bad. I kinda know who Demyx is so that's alright. Plus I'd love to get to know him, he's just so adorable!

"O cool, you can text me the dets later then ya?"

Here comes that crooked smile again, "Ya."

We sat there for a few minutes (most likely seconds. I tend to exaggerate) in silence. A comfortable silence might I add.

I turned to look at him, realising he was looking at _me_.

Is h-he..?

Is he _checking me out?_

O pants, I'm blushing.

Just what I needed.

"W-what? Is there something on my face?" Pfft, yeah cos I was gonna say that I thought he was checking me out aloud.

"No, there's nothing there," He said chuckling, in that manly chuckling way (I've really got to stop pointing that out) "It's just that...you've changed."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Me? _Seriously_? Hello? Have you seen _you _Mr-I've-grown-like-a-gazillion-feet-and-gotten-ridiculously-sexy-over-night_._

"I-is it a bad change?" O look I'm stuttering. Good one idiot.

"No no, not at all. It's a _good_ change. You seem much more out going. I mean, you use to get pretty shy when we went out. And also, I guess you can say you've changed...physically."

"...physically as in my hairs grown?"

He burst out in laughter "No silly. I guess you could say your hair has grown but that's not what I was talking about."

"Then what do you mean?" Yeah, I mean seriously, what does he mean? If you ask the others I'm sure they'd agree.

"Like, your hair has gotten a shade lighter that what it use to be, you've gotten a dimple in your right cheek, and although I'm going to sound like a complete dork, but your eyes kinda smile...with your lips...like a real smile."

I..have a dimple now? ...and my eyes? ...they smile?...

I think I just melted into a puddle of flustered gloop.

I mean, he was able to notice _those_ things that even _myself _hasn't realised yet?

_No, no, no, no,_ I don't _need_ this right now. Why do this to me Roxas? What we had is over _now_. We're better as friends.

O god I look like a fucking tomato.

"W-well I-I, y-you-"

"Hey guys! We've decided to go get some sea salt ice cream, You comin'?"

O THANK YOU XION! YOU ARE MY FREAKIN _SAVIOUR_!

"YES!" I shouted (a bit too loud) and jumped from the sofa, letting Xion drag me out of the small alleyway.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

"Namine, what was _that _about!" Xion hissed. We were now currently queuing up in the ice cream parlour, while the other four went to grab some seats.

"Xion, he started saying some _really_ sweet things, and I dunno, it just kinda...got to me.."

"No Namine, you are _not_ going to fall for him, you hear me?"

"Hey, I weren't exactly fall-"

"Nams, how did you think I _knew_ when to come in and get you? I could see you panicking and getting into a fluster. I mean, you were as red as a freakin' tomato." Ok, so I wasn't the only one who had noticed that.

"I know, I know, but Xixi, have you _seen _Roxas?"

"Yes Namine, if you haven't realised, I do have eyes as well." Alright, no need for sarcasm lady.

"Well I did get something _good_ out of the whole thing."

"Please enlighten me."

"Hey ladies, what can I get for you?" Oh, we're at the front of the line already?

"Can we have 6 sea salt ice creams please." As we waited for the ice cream...man to get our creamy goodness, I continued to give Xion the delectable information I had gathered.

"Axel and Roxas are best friends, they've known each other for a few years now, Axel got his tattoos done a few weeks ago with Roxas who got his eyebrow pierced-"

"Yeah I noticed that too, it suits him."

"-I know right? But please don't interrupt me."

"Sorry."

"-they meet each other quite a bit, like weekends and stuff, o and Roxas hasn't just INVITED ME TO GO HANG WITH HIM AND AXEL AS WELL AS A FEW OTHERS ON MONDAY!" And with that, I do a victory dance, moving my arms from left to right.

A smile slowly appears on Xion's face, and she soon joins in with the victory dance.

"Woop, wayda go Namie!" We both then jump and high five each other. Ha, we are beyond the coolest.

"You'll now actually get to talk to him in person not on the intern-" She abruptly stops and the smile completely disappears from her face.

"W-why are you not victory dancing with me? This is a good thing!" I pick up her wrists, and attempt to move her arms in doing the victory dance again.

"Woooooooo..." She's not moving.

Well that's not good.

"Here's your orders ladies-" And before he could say anything else, Xion literally threw the money at the mans face, some of the coins going in his eye (well I don't think we'll be coming here again any time soon) and grabs the tubs of ice cream as well as my wrist.

Woah, what's the rush?

"Hey, we wondered whe-"

" _MeandNamine-needtogoto-therestrooms-totalkabout-someimportantmatters-berightback_ " What the fuck did she just say?

She however lobbed the tubs into Hayner's arms (she's really got to stop throwing stuff), and pulled me into the direction, of what I think is the restrooms.

"What was that about?"

"I do not know Pence. I do not know."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

Once we reached the rest rooms (we by the way decided to go in the disabled ones. More privacy), I turn around to face Xion, hands on my hips. The girl has some explaining to do. Considering the toilets are right next to our table (could they not have picked a better spot?) , I should do this subtly.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ XION!" Ok, maybe not.

"Namine, this isn't a good idea."

"What, why? Less than a minute ago, you were all hyped about the idea. YOU EVEN DID THE JUMP AND HIGH FIVE WITH ME!" I mean come on, the last time I tried to high five her, she left me hanging. The jump part was a bonus.

"Think about it Nams, remember that conversation on facebook you had with Axel?" Erm yeah, I have been trying to forget about it, but thanks for reminding me. "That was on his _wall _meaning Roxas will most likely see it if he hasn't done so yet. Then he'll realise that you _lied_ about not knowing Axel, and then realise you have an interest in him as you publicly claimed on the internet THAT YOU THOUGHT HE WAS SEXY!" she whisper-shouted.

O shizzle sticks.

I didn't think about that.

"See what I mean now Nams?"

Damn, and I really wanted to meet him as well.

"Urgh, what am I gonna do Xion?" I sat on the toilet, and rested my head in my hands (And yes, the toilet lid was down).

"I still really want to see him, but then there's what you just said...URUGHGHHGUH!" That was a cross between a sigh and a grumble by the way.

"This sucks."

"Delete the conversation." I looked up at her like a confused goldfish. "What?"

"Delete the conversation. We just have to hope that Roxas hasn't seen it yet, which is probably _most __likely _as he hasn't brought it up at all."

"But what about Axel? He's obviously gonna say something about it!"

"Well again we just have to hope he doesn't. But I don't think he will in front of people. Maybe to you but not his friends. He doesn't seem that kinda person."

"Xion, you met him for a _day, _how can you be so sure?"

"I'm not, but we just have to take a chance."

Brilliant. That reassurance has made me feel a _whole_ lot better.

'...'

Sarcasm, people.

"...well?" I'm thinking about it, Hush woman!

I sit there for another few seconds, before I make a decision.

"Pass me my bag Xion, I'll do it on my iphone."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

After deleting the wall post, Xion and I finally go back to the table..

..to find that our ice creams completely melted.

Well damn, I was looking forward to that as well.

"Oh, so you finally decided to show up? Where did you's go off too? Agrabah?" Lame joke Hayner.

"Period."

And that was all that was needed to get a disgusted look from all the boys and end their questioning. The power one word can have on a man. But I mean come on, we have the ability to bleed for a week and not die. If I was guy, I'd be pretty freaked out.

"Urghh, we really didn't need to know that."

"Well then, you shouldn't have asked, should we?" Ha, boys are so stupid.

I grabbed my tub of sea-salt goodness, and looked down at it dejectedly.

I was gone for 2 seconds and you decide to die on me? Couldn't you have waited longer?

Ok, maybe I was gone for slightly longer, like 10 minutes longer BUT COME ON.

'...'

Well this is a new one. I'm talking to a tub of frosted liquid.

I think I'm going mad.

"Hey Nams, do you want me to get you another one?" I look up to see that it was Roxas.

"Hm? Oh no it's fine...I can suck it up with a straw like a milkshake or something.."

"I'll go get you another one."

"No, it's o-" And he was already up and off. Secretly, I was actually pretty happy that he was going to get me another one (as much as I was denying it).

It means that I get a_ free_ ice cream and save myself some fat dollar.

Five minutes later he returned to the table.

"Sorry Nams, they didn't have any ice cream left, so I got you a popcicle instead." They probably did have ice cream left. The ice cream man probably realised that I was the one with the girl who threw the money in his eyes.

Ahh well, as long as it's sea salt I'm not complaining,

"Thanks Rox!"

I pulled it out of it's wrapper, the popcicle being a bright blue. Licking the frozen treat, I got a sudden rush of saltiness but leaving a sweet after taste.

Ahh I've missed you! Nom nom nom.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

It was about 8-ish now, and so Pence, Hayner, Roxas and Olette decided to walk us to the station (they are such lovely people).

"It was nice of yous for that surprise visit. Well, not the surprise scare but the visit was nice none the less"

"Haha you know you loved it Pence!" I said, walking up to him to give him a hug.

"Yeah of course, because I just _love _getting scared the living daylights out of me." He was smiling anyway and returned the hug. Ahh I like hugs. They make you feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Xion followed my example and hugged him too.

"Hey next time we'll come down to your ends!" Hayner said, pulling me into a tight hug. Mmm, Hayner always gave nice hugs.

"I'll be looking forward to it!"

Next I moved onto Ollie. We both just stared at each other for a good few seconds before we both screamed

"OMG I'M GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH!" and we literally ran into each others arms.

Hey we're girls. What do you expect?

"Although we speak to each other online and on the phone and stuff, I've missed seeing you! Next we will _defo_ come to your ends!" We stepped away from each other, and I noticed that her eyes were slightly watery.

No! Please don't cry, I always go off when someone else-

OH DAMMIT! Too late...

..nice my make ups going to smudge and I'm gonna look like a freakin' panda.

"We will see each other ok? Haha why the hell are we crying, we only live like half an hour away!" We then both burst into fits of laughter, giving each other another hug. Wow, we get way too emotional. One minute we're crying, the next 5 seconds we're laughing like crazies.

We have some serious mental issues my friends.

And lastly, was Roxas.

I was dreading this.

"Hey! You better not get teary eyed on me, we're seeing each other on Monday, right?" I nodded, scared that if I talk, the waterworks will just go off again.

And we really don't need that do we.

He bent over slightly, wiping my tears with his thumbs. He can be so sweet some times. O shit I'm blushing. Look down Namine, look down.

I heard him sigh softly, before whispering "Come here you," and pulling me into a hug.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and rested his chin on my head whilst I wrapped my arms around his waist, and snuggled my face into his chest.

Out of all the hugs, this definitely was the best one.

Mmm, he feels so warm and he smells so nice. Hm, I wonder what cologne he's using?

We were there for a few minutes before I heard a light cough behind me. I abruptly turned around, pushing Roxas away when I saw Xion with her eyebrow raised and hands on hips, while the other three had smirks on their faces.

What? It was just a hug. Jeeze I gave _you_ all hugs didn't I?

Sheesh.

Well I guess it didn't help that I continued to blush.

Stupid face. Why do you betray me?

As I stepped back and tried to get rid of this ridiculous colour that we invading my cheeks, Xion went up to hug Roxas and kissed him on the cheek.

Ha don't worry, they've always done that. She actually use to live in Twilight Town and they went to the same elementary school. So you could say they were childhood friends. It was when she was 12 that she moved to Destiny Islands, and met moi! So their pretty tight.

After saying a few more quick good byes, me and Xion took out our tickets and walked off towards the train station.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

"So did have fun today?" We were both now back on the train, but of course this time heading towards Destiny Islands.

"Yeah it was nice, I've actually missed them alot" I replied.

"Sameo. But I'm sure you missed one of them_ slightly more_ than the rest" She said, wriggling her eyebrows at him. Hey! Don't wriggle those things at me!

"Yeahh, Pence. I've missed him with his pine apple like hair and old fashioned phrases that no one really uses any more. He's a cool dude ." Xion sent me a dead pan look whilst I gave her a smirk.

I can bee a smart ass too.

"Y'know what I mean."

"Look, nothing's gonna happen between Roxas and I, ok? All it is is that I just haven't seen him in a while, and I've just kinda forgotten the way he acts towards me. But I'm sure when I see Axel... it'll be ok." When I mentioned Axel's name, a small smile crept onto my face. I'm actually pretty excited to see him.

Xion seemed to notice the smile as well, as a replica of it turned up on her face too.

"You really like this guy, don't you?"

I nodded my head at her. Although I've only seen and spoke to Axel the once, I really like him. There's just something about him that makes him different from any other guy...

...of course minusing the crazy hair and tattoos on his face.

We sat there for a few minutes, lost in our own thoughts.

"So," Xion said, breaking the silence, "You ready for Monday then?"

"Hell Yeah! Bring it on girlfriend!"

...

**[1] I'm making this in October, so that means it's 2 months since Roxas and Namine hasn't seen each other.. However, I think that kinda messes up Namines and Axels birthdays and such. Meh, so if i have to, I might move Namines birthday.**

**[2] YES I'M BRINGING FF13 CHARACTERS INTO THIS! Woopwoop :) So we will be seeing Snow, and hopefully the others later on**

**And there we go another chapter. So as you can see, Namine and Axel will finally meet in the next chapter :D (Haha I know, it's taken what, 8 chapters?)**

**So please review! I loved the turn out of the last one SO DON'T DISAPPOINT ME!**

**Jokes, I love you guys :) **

**But seriously though, review review review review review review review review review.**

**:)**

**Til Next time M'lovliess'**


	8. Lost Blondes with BadAss Attitudes

**This is the Longest Chapter I have written. Urghh I feel like I've been working on it for ages. It's basically 2 chapters merged into 1 lol.**

**But the reason this is so long is because I promised you all AkuNami in this chapter, and so AkuNami is what your gonna get. When I got to the 1 chapter mark, Namine_ still_ hadn't met Axel haha. I know! I dragged it on for ages (And I didn't mean for it to be)**

**So yeah I hope you enjoy. I'm so tired now I could literally fall asleep.**

**BTW THERE'S AN IMPORTANT-ISH A/N AT THE BOTTOM! MUST READ**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song 'Airplanes'.**

...

**'Lost Blondes with Bad-Ass Attitudes'**

**Namine's POV**

Guess what party people?

IT'S MONDAY!

AND I AM TOTALLY BUZZ-_ING_!

Xion and I were currently in my bedroom, picking out something for me to wear. Roxas said we're all meeting at Starbucks near the station, at 4.30. At the minute it was 1.

Now, your probably wondering 'Why aren't you fools in school?"

_Well..._we kinda thought we'd leave at lunch time so I'd have enough time to get ready...

Yes, I know, bunking is bad. (Don't do it kiddies!) But come on, I need to look good.

As for why Xion's with me? I needed a second opinion.

So I'm a bad influence. Bite me.

"I think you should just go naked, then he'll want to get in your pants fo sho."

"Xion dear, if I went naked, there _wouldn't _be any pants for him to _get into_." And plus, I think I'd be raped and killed before I even reached the station.

"Ah well, it was just a suggestion." Heck, she was actually serious as well.

I got up from my place on my bed, strolling towards my walk-in wardrobe.

"I think you should wear jeans or something. But nice jeans." I heard Xion shout from the bedroom. I poked my head out the door, to see her leaning over reading a gossip magazine.

"Why?"

"Because a dress would make it look like your trying too hard and a skirt will be a bit too much. Don't forget, this is a casual thing, they obviously meet up all the time so you don't want to go overboard. However, you want to look your best, so wear like one of your really nice jeans or something. Also, you should show a bit of flesh, because that really turns a guy on. So wear a cropped top but put on a long cardigan so it looks like your trying to cover it up a bit."

...Wow. She's good. She didn't even look up from the magazine.

"Hm. I'm glad I took your away from your education. I think I would've left the house lookin' like a Hobo if I hadn't."

"I know sweetie. Your worth missing Algebra anyway." I guess I could take that as a compliment.

45 minutes later, I came out the wardrobe freshly dressed. I took Xion's advice, wearing a cropped top that showed some of my stomach. It was creamy white colour, with a repeated print of blue doves and had the same coloured buttons going down the front (the second one was a bow shape). Over that I had a long, beige coloured cardigan, the sleeves stopping at my wrists and the pockets slightly baggy (I kept it unbuttoned). With that I had a pair of super tight, light grey skinny jeans and a pair of light pink canvas pumps to cover my feet. For jewellery, I had a long chained golden owl necklace, a rusted gold ring that had wings around a heart saying 'love' and a pair of simple anchor studs.

**[A/N: Again I have a picture of this outfit & hair on my profile if you want to see what it looks like :)]**

I did a twirl for Xion, the cardigan flailing behind me. Ha, I didn't even realise I had this!

The things you find in your wardrobe.

"How do I look?"

"'Beautiful as always my love!" My, someone's being awfully nice today.

I waltzed in front of my full body length, contemplating on what I should do with my hair.

Up

Or down

Up

Or down

U-

"Have it up." I turned to look at Xion, haven't realised that I was pulling my hair up and down as I was saying it..or thinking it. I stood there staring at the mirror.

"But how should I-"

"Do I have to do everything? I'll do the hair and you do your make-up. Urgh your hopeless!" Now there's the Xion I know. Off with the compliments and down with the insults.

I sat down in front of my Vanity table, pulling out my make-up bag. Normally I don't put foundation on (I couldn't see the point of taking the chance of openly inviting spots when I was just going to school), however today was a special occasion, so I squeezed some liquid out of the bottle, evenly spreading it across my face. Ahh now I look super smooth. Taking my mascara out, I put a coating over my top and bottom lashes, and then putting a rim of eye liner on just the top lid, making sure I did that little flick at the end (normally it always turned out like crap when I did it, but today it went a-okay). Then lastly, I added pink blusher onto the apple of my cheeks.

And voila, I am finito!

I looked in the mirror to see if Xion had finished, and it looked like she was doing the last few finishing touches.

She had clipped all my hair up with a single clip, parts of my hair flicking at the top. There were a few loose strands, making it appear that my hair was messy but neat (Ha an oxymoron!). She left some strands of my hair on the sides of my face, that were slightly wavy, which along with my bangs, framed my face.

All in all I liked it.

She then picked up the can of hairspray...

...and decided to spray the whole contents onto my face.

"Ahek-ahek. I can't...breath."

Is she _trying_ to kill me?

"There, done!"

I think my nose and throat are burning.

I held on to the table, trying to choke back up the bits of hairspray that I had swallowed.

And let me tell you, it is _nasty_.

"W-what the 'cough' hell Xion. Are you _trying _to suffocate me?

She looked at me as if she hadn't done anything wrong. Is she serious? I'm practically heaving here!

"What? We don't want your hair falling out of place after only an hour in."

O really? Because to be honest I was more concerned about MY LIFE RATHER THAN MY HAIR!

Seriously, this girl says something that make you think 'Wow she's really something' but then makes you take it back by doing something incredibly stupid.

"Here," She picked up my grey, tassel covered shoulder bag and passed it to me. "Let's go, I'll walk you to the station."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

It was 3.50 when we reached the station. Xion was currently sitting next to me, waiting with me for the train.

Wow. I'm actually pretty nervous.

"Xion, maybe this wa-"

"No Nams!" She interrupted, turning to fully face me and hold both of my hands. "Your not backing out now. I did not miss Algebra and use half a can of hairspray for nothing! And I know you will regret it if you don't go. Nams, you seem to _really _like Axel, and that's really rare for you. You've never had this much interest in a guy. Heck, even with Roxas! It took you's a _year_ to realise your feelings for each other. With Axel, it took you a _freakin' day_. A day Namine! That has got to be a sign, and I will not let you ruin that, otherwise it'd make me an awful friend if I did. So as a person on the sidelines _and_ as your best friend, I am not going to let you miss this once in a lifetime opportunity, Ok?"

I sat there staring at her, rendered speechless.

At moments like these I realise why she's my best friend.

I smile at her and pull her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her neck and bury my face into her shoulders.

"Thanks Xixi...I needed that."

"Anytime Nams. You know I'm always here for you."

After a few minutes of hugging, my train had finally arrived, pulling up next to the platform.

"Right," I got up from our bench and pulled my bag onto my shoulder. "Wish me luck!" She pulled me into another hug. "Meh, I don't think you'll be needing it. Now stop making excuses and get on that train."

She lightly shoved me onto the carriage and blew me a kiss.

"Call me later ok? I want to know everything. And I mean everything! No cutting parts out, You hear me?"

"Don't worry I won't" And with that the doors closed, and the train now slowly pulling away from the platform. I sat on one of the chairs, pulling my iphone out, ready to have some alone time with Michael Buble.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

I swear I've seen that tree 3 times now...

Great. I'm fucking lost.

'O it's easy to get to. It's right next to the station!'

Next to the station my ass.

I've practically looked everywhere for this Starbucks. I swear he's made it up and buggered off somewhere else.

...Because if he did that, that'd be really mean.

Oh and what do you know. It's 4.40. I'm 10 minutes late.

What a way to put the cherry on top.

I could always _phone_ Roxas and ask him for directions...

But if I did, he'd know I've gotten lost. And that of course won't be embarrassing in front of Axel. And it doesn't help that I'm also blonde...

UURRGGGGHHHHH..

_'Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars,'_

O shit. It's Roxas.

_'I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)'_

Should I answer it? But then he'll know that'll I'm lost...

_'Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars,'_

...or I could pretend that I'm still on the train and say it's delayed.

_'I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)'_

PERFECT!

"Wattaguan G"

"_Watta-what? Nams, where are you? Everyones here now." _Great, so I'm gonna be the last one there.

"Erm, I'm still on the train! Yeah, it was delayed...so I might be a while._"_ I carried on walking, not noticing where I was going. I've been to Twilight Town like a billion times and I still get lost? Hm, I really should download the Satnav app or something for my phone...

"_The train? That's odd. There's never delays at this time of the day. Only normally during the rush hour.." _Yeah well they do now sucka.

"Yup. You better believe it!"

"_So, do you know how long your gonna be?"_ Walking a bit further, I noticed I was in some sort of plaza..square..thing.

"Oh Rox I really don't know...maybe another...10..20 minutes?" 20 minutes to find Starbucks. That shouldn't be a problem.

"_20 mintues? Where exa-."_ He suddenly stopped talking, and I heard some shuffling.

"Erm..Roxas? Helloooooo?"

"_Your on the train you say?"_ Hm, his tones changed. I don't know what into, but it's different from what it was before.

"Yeah, didn't I just tell you that a few minutes ago? Boy do you not pay attention!" I decided to go towards the fountain, which was in the centre of the plaza.

"_Oh yeah, I heard you the first time. Just wanted to make sure that's what you said." _Why would he want to make sure? And...is he outside?

"Roxas, why would yo-"

"So your on the train huh?"

"AAGH!" I turn around to see Roxas behind me, with his phone still up to his ear. Mine however, nearly suffered a horrific death by almost being dropped on the floor.

WHAT THE FUCK!

"R-Roxas. What are you doing here?" HOW THE _HELL_ DID HE GET HERE?

"Where I told you I'll be. Starbucks." He then pointed to the building behind him with his thumb. Oh look. It's Starbucks.

How the fuck did I not notice that? I mean, how could've I missed the huge styrofoam cup with the words 'Starbucks' printed on it. Which was in bold might I add.

Maybe I am going blind.

Looks like I'm going to need to book an appointment for the opticians.

"Now, I could ask _you _the same thing." He crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. Ha, think that's gonna intimidate me?

"Did I say _train_? I-I meant tram. Yes Tram! I'm sure I said tram!"

"..No you didn't."

"Roxas, don't you think I know what I said?" Just passed his shoulder, I noticed a tram driving by. "Look! There's the tram that I was on a minute ago. Bye tram driver...man!" I waved at the tram as it went past, pretending I was waving at the driver. I noticed that some of the people on it give me funny looks. Heh, they probably recognised me with the crazy girl who threw coins at their local ice-cream parlour employee's eye. Though I don't think they should be _that_ surprised that I look like a mental chick, considering they know I hang with one.

"Namine...the trams don't have drivers. Their remote controlled by computer operators."

'...'

Well damn. I'm screwed.

'...'

"...you said that it was near the train station."

"Nams, the stations _right_ there." He lifted his hand, and pointed to it which was just down the road.

...You know what. Just kill me now.

"...I swear that wasn't there a minute ago."

"Nams," He chuckled lightly, grabbing my shoulders and turning me to face him. "Why didn't you just ring me if you were lost?"

"I weren't lo-"

"Nams"

"Ok maybe I _was_ a little. But Rox, I've been to Twilight Town like a hundred times, and I'm still getting freakin lost! I mean come on, you can practically see Starbucks from the station. I'm sure if someone was parading around me with your face on a poster and directions in bright colours I still wouldn't have found it."

"Haha, Nams I'm sure your just exaggerating." He was so amused right now. I'm so tempted to slap that silly smile of his face.

"Roxas, I didn't want to phone you cos I didn't want to look like a total embarrassment in front of your friends..." Well, Axel to be specific, but who needs technicalities.

His face softened, a small smile gracing his lips. "You really want to make a good impression on them, don't you?"

"Err.." Well not really. Just Axel. "..Yeah" But of course you all know me by now and I'm not just gonna_ say_ that aloud to him.

"Nams, their not gonna judge you if you just simply got lost. Their nice guys. I'm sure they'll love you. Now, I don't know about you but I really fancy getting some caffeine into my system." He picked up my wrist, and preceded to pull me towards the coffee shop.

"W-what? You's haven't bought any drinks yet?"

"Of course not silly, we were waiting for you."

...They were waiting for me? Now that's just sweet.

"Why? You should've got some before I arrived. Now I feel bad!"

"Hey it's fine. But if it makes you feel any better, we _were_ going to get some, but one of the guys, being the gentleman that they are, thought we should wait til' you got here."

"O, who was that then?"

"Axel."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

As we entered the small café, the relaxing smell of coffee beans and freshly baked pastries reached my nose. Ahh I could practically live here.

"Hey guys! Look what I found." Roxas pulled me to the far table at the back of the cafe, which was accompanied by 3 men.

Axel was missing.

"Roxas, I thought you said there were going to be 4 of your friends?" Where is he? He didn't leave did he?

"There is," He looked up to notice that indeed one was missing. "Oh Axel's probably just gone to the toilets or something."

He better have just gone to the toilets.

"Weyy, bout time you got here. I guess if Roxas hadn't found you looking clueless near the fountain, you would've never have got here."

Oh great. So they know I got lost. I was hoping that would be a thing me and Roxas kept between ourselves.

I guess not.

"Ha Snow be nice. She was about to ring me anyway!" Ohh so that one's Snow. He had white blonde chin-length hair, that slightly flicked up at the edges. He had clear blue eyes, and light stubble along his chin. He seemed like a pretty big guy...well from what I could see with him sitting down.

"Hey I know you," I turned to the owner of the voice, who was sitting furthest on the table. Demyx! "You were at that University open day!" A huge smile grew on his face. Eeh he's so cute!

"Yeah I was! Your Demyx right?"

"Yeah! Wow you remember my name!" Of course I do you cutie patootie.

"So you two know each other?" asked Roxas, a single eyebrow raised at the both of us.

"Well I wouldn't say we knew _knew_ each other," Does that even make sense? "Me and Xion went to this open day at Radiant Garden University, and Demyx was one of the graduates who were to talk to a number of us. I weren't in his group though, so we haven't really gotten to talk."

"But I guess now we will." He exclaimed cheerfully, pulling a chair from a table across from ours, and placing it next to his. He lightly patted the cushion of the seat, "Come sit here next to me."

I pulled my bag up, and made my way around the table, and plopped myself on the seat.

"So what's your name? Roxas didn't mention it to us and just said he was bringing some chick-

"I didn't say chick!"

"-along with him today." I chuckled at the light blush appearing on Roxas' cheeks.

"I'm Namine. But you can call me Nams or Namie for short. Lots of my friends do,"

"You consider me as a friend already? Wow, our relationship is moving along a lot faster than I expected. In no time we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend!" I burst out in laughter at his assumption. I think I'm gonna get on with Demyx a lot. He's just so...cheery. I'm sure he's the best person to call when your feeling a down. He actually kinda reminds me of Sora.

Going along with it, I added "And by the time we leave the coffee shop, we'll be married and have 2 kids and a baby." His smile grew larger (if that's even possible) glad that I was playing along.

"3 kids? Well can it be a boy and 2 girls? I've just always seen my self being a father of daughters rather than sons."

"Sure, whatever you want honey, but I want one of our daughters to be name-"

"Woah woah woah guys!" Snow said laughing, holding his hands up in a 'hold-up' gesture. "Me and Serah haven't even planned that far yet and we're engaged!"

"_Your engaged!_" I said...a little too loudly. I earned a few stares from a few other customers.

Is he shitting me? Engaged?

"Yeah, it's only been a few weeks though. My fiancè's probably the same age as you or maybe a year older."

_MY AGE!_ Is he freakin' serious? I mean, I still get embarrassed when I say words like penis in front of a boy let alone get _married to one!_

"Are you serious?" Here comes Namine-in-mother-hen mode. " Like, are you sure that 'she's the one?" I even do the air quote things with my fingers. "You don't really want to rush into things."

He sent a cheeky grin my way, "Of course I know 'she's the one'." He did the air quotes with his fingers too. Ok, I think he's just mocking me. "That's why I proposed to her."

Hm...I see

"...So how did you do it?" I sat up excitedly, both hands on the table. Hey! I'm a girl, what do you expect?

"Well, it was the perfect nig-"

"Nams you are such a girl."

"Roxas, I think we have all comprehended that Namine is that of the female species." I turned to look at the fourth guy on the table. Wow, I hadn't noticed him, being all quiet an' all. He had slated purpleish coloured hair, that was short at the back and long at the front, covering all of his right eye. He had midnight, blue eyes (well...eye) and a pale complexion.

"Oh Namie! I forgot to introduce you to this guy. This moody one here is Zexion!" Demyx then flung his arm around his shoulder, in that best-guy-friend kinda way.

"Hey! Namine is _my_ guest, I'm suppose to introduce her to everyone!" Roxas said, giving out a small pout.

"Well _w_e have 2 kids and a baby pal, so I think I have every right to introduce my wife to my friend." I burst out laughing once again! I can't believe how comfortable I am around these guys.

"Who's got 2 kids and a baby?" I whipped my head up to the voice and froze, finding myself looking into a set of the most beautiful eyes. (Ok I might be biased but they sure are pretty).

"Me and Namine!" Demyx said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and resting it on the back of my chair.

Axel met my eyes, a look of recognition flashing across his face.

"In a span of 5 minutes and the time you have been absent Ax, Namine and Demyx here fell in love and got married. They fornicated and now have 3 beautiful children. 2 girls and 1 boy might I add, and are still in the process of naming them. So all in all I don't think you've missed much." Snow sniggered.

"Yeah, that's not the only thing I've missed..." he muttered.

"Well," Roxas cuts in, standing up and placing his arm across Axel's back. "As she's _my_ guest,_ I'm_ going to introduce you two. Axel this is Namine. Namine, Axel."

Before Axel could say anything I quickly cut in "Oh yeah I remember you, you were a graduate on that open day at Radiant Garden University too!." I turned to face Roxas, "Like Demyx, we saw each other, but we're never really talked. Sorry, I would've said something Saturday but I wasn't too sure if we were talking about the same people."

Yes I know, there aren't many people with tattooed faces, exotic red hair and share the name Axel.

"Oh, Ok..." Roxas paused, thinking about what I had just said.

Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it...

I turned up to look at Axel, looking slightly confused with an eyebrow raised at me.

Please don't say anything, please don't say anything, please don't say anything...

Well I've put myself in a bit of a pickle haven't I.

I looked back at Axel, that confused look gone as quick as it came. Huh, maybe I imagined it?

In replacement of it was that irresistible smirk.

Damn.

The feelings I had for Roxas on Saturday were _nothing_ compared to the ones I was feeling now.

"As nice as this is, I'm gonna go get us some coffee before they decide to kick us out. The guy behind the counter has been giving us the eye for the past 5 minutes." I looked behind Axel, to indeed see the Starbucks man behind the counter giving us a funny look. Ha he looks like Mr. Bean. I couldn't help but chuckle at the discovery I made.

"Namine,"

Wow, I've never really liked my name, but the way it rolled of his tongue...

I'm just gonna stop right there.

Going back to the coffee shop, I realised that everyone was looking at me expectantly.

Shit, he just asked me something didn't he.

"Er- Sorry, I kinda spaced out for a second. What did you say?" That same smirk came back on his face (Could anyone get any more sexier? )

"I said, sweetheart, why don't you come with me to help with the coffee. I need another pair of hands and I don't know what you usually have. Plus, I haven't had my one to one with you yet, so I''m feeling pretty left out."

One..to one?

Oh dear, I can practically feel my face burning.

"Y-Yeah, sure."

I picked up my bag (just in case I needed my purse) and followed him. On our journey from the table to the counter, I took the time to check out Axel.

Damn, he sure does know how to dress.

He was wearing a red and black check hooded shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a few buttons left undone near the top (mm I can see a bit of chest), dark grey skinny jeans, and black and white high-top sneakers. On his right arm, he had a bracelet that looked like a handcuff, with that same ACID ring on his thumb, while on the other wrist was a brown, leather cuff bracelet.

He was dressed to kill.

...and those jeans did wonders for his ass.

By the time I finished my dosage of Axel-oggling (new hobby of mine from this day on), we were already lining up in the queue.

"Y'know," He started. "It's kinda odd seeing you without your moustache and uni-brow." Well this is not how I wanted our first person-to-person conversation to bloom.

"If I knew you were coming, I would've gone all out and put on the tash."

"Ah, but that's the thing sweetheart," He turned his head from looking up at the menu down to me. "I have a feeling that you already knew I was coming today."

"O-Oh really?" Nice, witty come back there Namine.

"Mhm, yes really. And I was quite disappointed when you didn't hold up to your offer of finishing that poke war after that sudden outburst." Oh Lord I was hoping he wouldn't bring that up (which was pretty stupid on my expense as it was pretty obvious he was). "Then you had to go as far as to delete our conversation. Namine, I am hurt." He placed a hand over his heart, shaking his head in mock shock.

I looked at him, wanting to laugh so badly. But I'm not. I'm going to be out going, confident, hard-to-get Namine.

...So I'm just gonna play dumb.

"Outburst? Conversation?" I looked at up at him (Curse my parents for being so short), a smirk in place. Wow, this feels kinda weird. I've never really smirked before. "I think you must've mistaken me for someone else, what was your name again? Alex?"

He turned to me, a look of surprise flickering across his face. It came and went so fast that I think I might've imagined it. He then lifted his head to the menu above once again, arms crossed, head shaking in amusement, teeth chewing on his bottom lip and a half smirk planted on his face.

"Namine, Namine, Namine..."

In a matter of seconds, he was suddenly right up in front of me (extremely close, like invading-my-personal-space close). He bent his head next to my ear, feeling his hot breath on the crook of my neck. I shivered slightly from the unexpected touch of fingers, grazing across my exposed stomach and waist.

Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod

"Look sweetheart," He whispered, his other hand resting on my hip. Oh god.."Don't even _bother_ playing a game that you won't as much as pass the finishing line, let alone win. Girl's come after me, _not _the other way around. I've already had you admitting your attraction towards me and I could easily make you break in a matter of days. So you might want to think about what your doing before you play with fire darling." And before I knew it, he was facing the counter, ordering our coffee.

...

Screw confident, hard-to-get Namine. I'm heating up like a fucking oven.

"-and she will have..?" Axel turned to look at me, obviously expecting me to take my older.

Yeaah, I'm gonna need something cold.

"U-Um, Can I have a Vanilla coffee blended Frappacino please, no cream and double on the ice." Lots and lots of ice.

"Sure thing. All together that will be...21 gil 60 [1]." I unzipped my bag, ready to take my purse out, until I felt a hand hold onto wrist.

"This is on me. I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I made you pay." Removing his hand from my wrist, he reached into his back pockets, pulling out a few scrunched up notes.

"Keep the change."

"Thank you sir. Just wait at the end there, and your drinks should arrive shortly."

As we waited patiently at the end of the counter, I couldn't help but think how...odd Axel was. One minute, he's feeling me up and taunting me, and then the next he's being all gentleman-like and paying for my drink. _And _he was the one who suggested that they'd wait for me to arrive before they got any drinks (which I may add was very sweet of him).

Urrgh, why are men so confusing?

"Your being awfully quiet. Whatch'you thinking about?

What I'm thinking? I'm sorry but how are you acting so calm after you _PRACTICALLY BODY FONDLED ME_? (Not saying I didn't enjoy it or anything). It's like it never happened. The only evidence is my still flustered face (darn you).

"Stuff."

"No shit sweetheart. From the amount of faces your pulling, I can tell that your just thinking about 'stuff'."

...

This attitude of his is really getting on my tits!

...I mean nerves.

I need to ring Xion.

Looking around, I noticed that were quite a few people in front of us still waiting for their drinks.

"I need to pee." Before he could say a word ,I was already locking myself in one of the cubicle's. Pulling out my iphone, I speed dialled Xion.

"_Hey, I thought yo-"_

"Xi I need to be quick. I only have roughly 5 minutes and I need your advice."

I started from the point where Axel appeared, ending to me being in the toilet's now.

"_Wow..."_

"I know right?"

"_...That's hot."_

"Xion focus! Axel's gonna be wondering where I am!"

"_Okokok, so what kinda 'advice' did you exactly need?" _

I sat there for a minute ,playing with a loose thread on the sleeve of my cardigan."I..Xion I don't want him to think I'm just one of those 'other girls'. He's obviously a lady's man, and he can so easily charm any woman he wanted. I don't want him to think that he can do that me. I guess you can say I want _him_ to chase _me_ instead of the other way round..."

She was quiet for a minute..she better have not hung up on me!

"_Then I think you should reach to his level."_

"Level? Girl stop speaking in riddles." I could practically feel her eyes roll on the other end.

"_I mean as in take him up on this 'game' he was talking about. He probably wants a challenge. What he said to you before and all that close proximity was probably a test, seeing if you would take him up on that 'challenge'. So I guess you'll have to play hard-to-get, and Yes I know you said you tried that and you lasted for like 5 seconds-"_ Well I'd like to think longer than that. "_-but Nams you've got to try harder if you really want this guy. I know you can do it, just release your inner flirtatious, I-could-have-any-guys-ass-including-yours person."_ I had to smile at that. _"You have to make him hot and bothered without intending too. Your body language and attitude has to scream 'Bitch you can't have this!'"_ I burst out laughing, probably earning a few odd looks at my cubicle if anyone was here with me.

"Ok I get you. Well that's the first problem, me trying to be that Namine. The second though is that I don't _want_ him to always see me as 'that Namine' because that isn't really me. I want him to know me as me...if that makes sense?" Wow, even I confused myself.

"_Well you've just met him Nams, so you have to grab his attention first before reeling him in. Once he's reeled in then I guess he can get to know the real you. This bad ass attitude is only temporary, so you shouldn't worry about it too much."_ Hm, I guess that could work.

"So I guess that's the second problem solved, how do we deal with the first one?"

I could practically picture her grinning my way. "_Well this is what you should do.."_

AxNAxNAxNAxN

Making my way out of the ladies restroom, I saw that Axel was still waiting for our drinks.

Commence bad-ass Namine.

Swaying my hips slightly, I made my way towards Axel, picking up a straw (for my frappacino) on the way.

"Hey, what took you so lo-." He stopped what he was saying once he turned around to look at me.

He noticed I changed.

Not clothes idiot, attitude.

Yeah I know that's the first thing you thought.

Not looking at him or making any eye contact, I replied "Yeah sorry, there was a queue for the toilets." Woop! Not one stutter.

I'm liking this new (temporary) Namine already.

He didn't question me, just simply sighed and went back to leaning on the counter. Leaning on the counter next to him, making sure our arms were touching, I picked up my straw (yes there was reasoning behind that NOT just because I needed it for my drink) ripping the end of the wrapper with my teeth. Turning it around, I pulled it off with my mouth, super super slowly, making sure I bared my teeth. Looking out at the corner of my eye I noticed.

He was watching me.

Ha I guess Xion was right!

Once the wrapper was completely off, I placed the end of the straw back in my mouth, biting it lightly and toying it with my tongue (Xion told me I had to make sure I showed tongue).

"...You did a lot more than pee when you went into those toilets."

Not moving my head, I flickered my eyes up at him. Sitting up, I squeezed my arms closer together, making my cleavage look bigger then what they really were (Yes ladies, you know what trick I'm talking about. I know you've all done it before.).

I took the straw out of my mouth, and looked up at him innocently. "Well if you mean washing my hands then I guess you can say that."

I noticed that our drinks were almost done. I guess this was my que to let him know that I weren't backing down.

He opened his mouth to say something but I quickly cut him off. "I don't know what game you were talking about earlier on, but in _my_ game, your still at the starting point and eating my dust. So to think that you could easily break me in a matter of days? Tsk, you've got another thing coming. And don't worry, I know what I'm getting myself into, from what I've heard, fire doesn't mix well with water," Seeing that our drinks were on the counter, I picked up my frapaccino in one hand and 2 mugs of coffee in the other, and turned to look back up at him, walking backwards slowly. "So if I were you '_sweetheart_', I'd watch my own back before I start worrying about others." Sending him a wink, I turned around, swaying my hips slightly as I made my way back to the table.

I can't believe I just did that.

Looks like Namine Ishida has turned over a new leaf.

...

**-[1] The way you say this is like how you say say 1 pound 50 (or 1 dollar 50. Don't know if that's how you say it.) I tried to make it so it didn't sound weird :/ haha.**

**Meh, I'm not really happy with the end, and I don't think it makes sense but i've gone beyond the point of caring (Im so tired :() So anyway, how do you like this new bad-ass, confident Namine? ;) Don't worry, it's only temporary. Both the characters come out of their shell as the story progresses more. Speaking of Axel, did I portray him well in this? (I was most worried about this part) Hopefully it's not too OOC. Kinda wanted to keep him with that mysterious, ladies-man-but-secretly-caring attitude lols.**

**OH & PLEASE READ THIS! :**

**Ok guys, I'm starting college again next week for a month (until the summer holidays start) so the updates may slow down a bit BUT I don't think that'll effect this considerably as I doubt I will be given homework and such until September (though I may get busy with looking for universities/making a personal statement/driving lessons). _HOWEVER_, I've noticed that for example, one chapter I'll get like 7 reviews, and the next I'll literally only get 1. And you know it's kinda frustrating when that happens because I can see that I literally get hundreds of visitors/hits (and secret alerters/favouriters, I know who you are), and then only get 1 measily review. I don't know if it's because I'm updating too fast. Maybe I should slow down? So I've decided. I'm going to continue writing this fic the same pace as I am now HOWEVER, I won't _upload_ the chapter until I'm satisfied with the amount of reviews I've got. So if I haven't updated yet, that's because you haven't reviewed.**

**Ha I know I sound pretty mean and I didn't want to stoop this low, but it can get frustrating at times. Plus I'm feeling kinda grouchy. Now I kinda appreciate why other authors get this annoyed haha, I didn't really think of it this much before.**

**On a more happier note, THANK YOU TO ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS/REVIEWERS WHO HAS STUCK BY. You's are all awesome and I love you :) Virtual hugs for you all.**

**Til next time M'lovliess**


	9. Regurgitating Coffee Drinks

**Wow, Thank You for all the amazing reviews! I seriously weren't expecting that many ^_^. I replied to them all apart from the anonymous/ones who don't have an account. So to yous : coobearrocks,Kara and Maddy, Thank you :)**

**So the same thing applies to this one too. I'm not gonna update til I'm satisfied with the amount of reviews. **

**But on a random note, who loves Friends? IT IS THE BEST! Although I've practically seen every episode, I'm gonna cry when they stop showing it on channel 4 :'(**

**So here's the next chapter, hope you uenjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own kingdom hearts. Only le plot.**

...

**Regurgitating Coffee Drinks**

**Namine's POV**

Axel eventually came over, the 3 other mugs of coffee in his hands. A thoughtful look was etched onto his face as he placed the caffeine liquidy goodness onto the table. Wow, what I said must've really hit him...

1 POINT TO NAMINE! KA_POW_!

Yes I said kapow. Deal with it.

"What took you so long Ax? Dem's already drank half of his!" Snow jokingly moaned, as he grabbed one of the mugs. The thoughtful look on Axel's face vanished (he keeps doing that!) and was replaced with a lopsided smile, as he took his place at the table (which happened to be across from me).

"It's not my fault that Demyx has an abnormal addiction for Coffee."

"Hey!" Demyx spat, slamming his mug onto the table and pointing an accusing finger at Axel. "My love for coffee is as perfectly normal as your addiction for cancer sticks!" I stifle a laugh, swallowing the cold drink in my mouth. "Cancer sticks?" I ask amusingly.

"That's Demyx for cigarettes." I turn to the owner of the voice, it turning out to be Zexion. He delicately placed the china cup down and crossed his arms on the table. Hm, he seems to be the oddball of the group. But when I'm done with him and gets a bit of the ol' Ishida charm, BOY he'll be the COOLEST kid on the block.

"Cigarettes. Huh?" I say, placing my head in my hand. "Well I guess you could say that _that's _not surprising to hear."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I turn my eyes to Axel, his eyebrow slightly raised.

"Well," I state, sitting up. "if he said you had an a addiction for, I dunno, swedish fish or being turned on by women licking fungal foot infections," I notice Demyx suddenly choke on his coffee "then I guess that would've been the slightest more interesting. So what I'm trying to say is that I guess it was...predictable."

Demyx finally stops choking, Zexion just giving him an odd look, before coughing out a laugh. "Women licking fungal foot infections? Paha, wow Nams, I'm so glad that your my wifey. I can totally see us having an awesome life together!"

If I didn't like Axel, I would so marry this boy on the spot.

"_Predictable?_ You think _I'm_ predictable?" I inwardly cheer at Axel's reaction. He's getting worked up!

Trying not let slip the smile that was threatening to take over my lips (because that wouldn't totally blow my cover), I look up at him. Impassive.

I feel so outrageously cool right now.

"I wouldn't say your predictable...just kinda obvious."

"Aren't they the same thing?" Snow asks, shaking his head in amusement.

Truth be told, Axel wasn't predictable at all. I mean, you know what happened when we were queuing up; I _so_ wasn't expecting that to happen at all. And the smoking. Even though I'm _slightly_ against it, the 'cancer sticks' (I'm so going to call them that from now on) basically being an invitation to an early death, on Axel the smoking kinda makes him even more...hot.

So to be honest I'm just pushing his buttons.

And weyhey, it's working!

"I think I'm pretty _far, _from obvious honey," Axel smirked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, "And I'm sure you'll see that I'm _no where near_ predictable when we get more... acquainted with each other." And with that, he sent me a sexy wink.

Don't blush don't blush don't blush.

Just take a drink Namine.

Pretending to eat the thick slushy that was unwilling to be sucked up by my straw, I pulled the lid off and tipped the cup into my mouth; this tactfully covering my face as well as cool me down.

I know right? My skills are _SICK_.

"What is up with you two? You've both been at it since you came back with the drinks. What's the deal?" Always Roxas to pick up on these things. But he's pretty oblivious when it comes to reasoning.

"The deal? Rox, I thought you would've known Axel by now. As long as it has legs, tits and a vagina, he'll practically be 'at' anything."

Now picture this.

Imagine the ice coffee that was once in my mouth, now sprayed **all** over the table.

I placed my hand over my mouth, trying to contain my laughter as well as marvel over the mess I made.

"That, was the most. impressive. spit. take. EVER!"

Thanks Demyx. That _was_ actually pretty impressive if I don't say so myself.

I started to choke on my own saliva. Axel chasing anything that has tits and a vagina? That's hilarious!

I turn around in my chair, trying to cover my mouth and my choked up laughter.

"Wow, I thought I was funny, but not that funny." Ha, I bet Snow's feeling pretty proud of himself.

You should be my friend. You should be.

"Whoo!" I breathed out. Wiping my mouth with my fingers, as well as wipe a few tears that formed in my eyes, I turn to Demyx, his arms on either side and under the table. Only moving his head, he looks down at his mug.

"...Nams...I think I have some of your regurgitated drink in my coffee."

And that was all it took for me to set off again.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

Another order of coffees later (as well as clearing up the mess I made), we all made our way out of the small coffeehouse.

Wow...I really _am_ a midget compared to these guys. They all towered over me; Roxas and Zexion being the smallest. Though even _they_ were still pretty tall compared to me.

Well this sucks.

Alot.

Urrgh.

"Soooo, what should we do now?" I turn to look at the clock, that was situated in the centre of fountain.

Wouldn't that stop working? You know, being surrounded by water and everything..

...

...never mind. But it said it was 6.20. Not that it would have any reason to lie or anything...

Wow I am full of it today.

Maybe there was something in my frappacino...?

Meh, whatever.

"I'm gonna head home now, Serah's probably wondering where I am. It was nice meeting you Namine." Sending me a wave and a smile, Snow went on his merrily way home. Wherever that was.

"I must make my way back too. I have a lecture with Professor Vexen in the morning. And as Snow said, it was a pleasure meeting you Namine." Nodding his head, he also made his way and headed in the opposite direction of Snow.

Awh, I liked hanging with those two, hopefully we'll see each other again.

We stood there in silence, a cool breeze brushing by us.

"Let's go to a club."

A club? ARE YOU CRAZY?

I turned to the crazy, but sexy, red headed man.

"Club? I have _school_ tomorrow! Plus, if you haven't noticed, I _am_ _under age_, as well as Roxas."

Turning towards me with a neutral look on his face he replied "Roxas has gotten in clubs before, so it shouldn't be a doddle for you. And if your really worried about school..don't come."

"B-But-" Turning to the other remaining 2, I look at them desperately, waiting for at least one of them to back me up.

...

Why are they not agreeing with me?

Demyx looked at me, a bright smile on his face. "Come on Nams, I'm up for it! Clubbing with us is hella' awesome."

...And your suppose to be my husband.

You make me sick.

I turn to my last resort; Roxas.

Shrugging his shoulders, he said "Yeah, I'm with Axel and Demyx on this. The clubs here are pretty cool."

Don't shrug your shoulders at me!

What happened to you? Have you turned into a rebel or something? 'Oh I'm going to go clubbing and not care about my education because I'm sooo hard'. You should be more like your brother!

Yes I know that was unnecessary, but I'm angry dammit! They should be backing me up here!

They all looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well..?"

'...'

"...but I'm not in the right clothes for clubbing."

What sounded like an 'eep', Demyx ran up to me and glomped me into a hug.

"I knew you'd come Namie!"

I wrap my arms around him, attempting to hug him back.

"You shouldn't worry about that too much sweetheart, you look hot the way you are."

Luckily for me, Demyx was covering my now flustered face.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

Well this sucks.

I'm sitting at the bar, with a drink in hand (alchohilc if I may add hehe).

Oh and guess what?

I'm on my own.

I turn around for one second and POOF, their gone.

This sucks major major ass.

It was quite easy to get in actually. The bouncers didn't ask for any ID and just let us in. The club itself is called 'Hot Box', and the interior was amazing. Purples, reds and white ran through out the design, all the furniture being curved and round. Parts of the bar were glowing and this chair was the comfiest! Then on the ceiling were some silver, ball...things. I don't know what their suppose to do BUT THEIR SO COOL [1].

I want some in my room.

Wow, I think I'm already tipsy.

Well that's rather sad considering I'm getting drunk ON MY OWN.

Fuck my life a thousand times over.

"Hey can I have another 2 beers, a vodka and coke, and a blue WKD please."

I turn to look at the owner of the voice, who happened to stand on my left.

Hey, I've seen him before...

"I know you!" I even pointed my finger at him, his nose nearly nudging into it.

Haha, it would've looked like I was picking his nose.

He looked slightly confused, but smiled at me anyway, black bangs swaying slightly in front of his violet eyes. "Hi! Erm, I'm sorry, but I don't really recognise you at all." He scratches the back of his head unsurely. He's just like Sora and Roxas! Maybe their related. "Are you sure I'm the right guy?"

I nod my head vigorously. "Yup, I saw you in a picture!"

He wrinkled his eyebrows, an amuse look on his face though with the same smile. "Oh really? Maybe you could be more specific."

I put a finger on my lips, eyes looking up at those beautiful, silver...balls...

I WANT ONE SO BAD!

I must've been staring at them quite a while as the stranger-that-I-actually-might-know decided to follow my line of sight.

"Your a pretty strange girl." He chuckles.

I turn my head to him and away from the super pretty silver balls. Actually taking notice of what he looked like, I realised he was pretty good looking. He was wearing just a simple black, (tight might I add) shirt and a pair of fitted jeans.

"And your gorgeous."

Wow, I must be pretty smashed. I would've never had the guts to say that to a guy when sober.

He let out another chuckle, "Sorry to break it to you sweetie, but I'm taken."

Damn. Ahh well, atleast I tried.

OH I KNOW WHERE I'VE SEEN HIM.

"OH MY GAWD, I TOTALLY REMEMBER WHERE I SAW YOU!" I shout (you know with the loud rave music baring in the background), poking him in the chest.

"Really?" He replies, grabbing my hand from doing any more poking. "Where?"

"Your in my friends profile picture!"

Who's was it now...Sora? No..It began with C..C—C-Cl-

"CLOUD!" I point his face for the millionth time that night (of course with the hand he's not holding). "You were on my friend Cloud's picture!"

His face brightens up, giving me a 100 watt smile.

He's so cute. Darn him for being taken!

"You know Cloud? Cloud Strife?" Tsk, I don't know his last name. I nod my head anyway. Meh, there can't be that many Cloud's in the world.

"He's actually here with me, why don't you come join us? Unless your here with someone..." He trails off, lifting an eyebrow.

Well I was but they've all buggered off somewhere.

"Nope!"

"Great!" He beams. "We've got a cool spot in the back, the other's should be there."

"Ok, but I'm just gonna get my bag, I need to check my phone." I left my bag in one the lockers at the entrance, so I didn't have to carry it with me if I wanted to dance or something.

Which looks like I won't be doing any time soon.

"Cool, don't take too long." He took off and got lost in the crowd of dancing people while I headed towards the entrance.

Maybe I won't be spending the night alone. It'll be nice to see Cloud considering the last time I saw him was the open day.

Awh shucks, I miss him.

"Hey pretty lady, what you doing all alone?" I turn around to see a guy, who could hardly stand on his own feet and was obviously completely hammered.

Maybe if I ignore him, he'll leave me al-

"Oi! I was talking to you, don't turn away from me!" I felt someone grab onto my arm, pulling me towards them.

"NO! G-get off me!" I try to shrug him off but his grips strong. I feel the tears threatening to fall. Why did I have to get my bag? Why couldn't I have just gone with the guy at the bar?

I don't want to die!

I feel his other hand tug onto my face, forcing me to look at him.

"My, don't we have a pretty face." I could smell his dirty, alcohol infested breath on my face. This is so gross.

"LET GO! P-please!" I try to kick him, but it doesn't seem to do any good. Why did I quit karate in 7th grade? I could've gone all Mr Miyagi on him. I suddenly felt his hand slide into the back of my jeans, as he kept a firm grip on my face with the other. He nipped along my jaw towards my ear, feeling his hand make it's way under my knickers...

"And why should I princess?"

"Because you'll have to deal with me!"

And before the guy had time to react, a fist collided with his face, making him loose his grip and fall unconscious onto the floor.

...

**[1] A picture of the bar on my profile. I wouldn't have bothered but I found it on the internet AND ITS SOO COOL! I want to go there :(**

**CLIFFHANGER! I KNOW, I'M SORRY D:**

**But I bet you weren't expecting that were you :O ? Heck, I didn't even plan the club scene all together lol. But sorry it took to a slightly dark turn. I didn't want it to last long and go too far so I only went as far as to the guy grabbing Namine. **

**SO question is, who's her knight in shining armour? ;) Is it:**

**-The mysterious black headed stranger (Tsk yeaahh, you probably all gathered who it is)**

**-Axel ^_^**

**-Cloud :O**

**-Maybe Roxas**

**-Or even Demyx?**

**-Or maybe just some random raver person in the club lols**

**Tell me who you think it is :) Sooooooooooooo, REVIEW YA? Remember: Review=Update**

**:)**

**Til Next time M'lovelieess**


	10. Vegas Skies

**Woop, we've reached the 2 digit number ! Didn't think I'd make it it this far in a space of...2 weeks :O**

**And again THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS! Seriously, some of them even made me burst out in laughter! And this is the most I've had yet :O! So please keep it up you wonderful people! I'm sure I've responded to you all but I'm gonna list all your names anyway cos your all pretty awesome :)**

**Thank You to: SunkenlLove, String. Cheese., ohh it is lush, Suntiger, Xakia, Keyblade Babe, KingdomVIII, Coobearrocks, The Cobalt Rose, Maddy, KissoXO, Shadow Oblivion.**

**But like I said in some of my responses, I weren't expecting the amount of different guesses! So I hope I won't disappoint you all with who's it gonna be! I was actually tempted to change them but chose to stick to the original one I had :)**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, Sorry! :(, But I have the next chapter planned and I'm so excited to start it :). This chapter doesn't have a lot of humour in it and takes a serious turn. But I did actually enjoy writing it! So I hope you all like it.**

**This was also inspired by the song The Cab – Vages Skies. I literally just kept listening to it when I wrote this. Although the lyrics don't really relate to this :/ , (unless you cut..chunks out of it or something lol) it got me into mood. So I thought I'd tell you's just in case you wanted to listen to it or something. **

**Oh and last minute I decided to title this chapter by this song :).  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. Just the ploot.**

...

**Vegas Skies**

**Namine's POV**

It took me a good few seconds to realise what had happened. One minute this drunken man was groping me, and the next he's lying unconscious on the floor.

I can't believe that just happened.

Trying to calm my racing heart, I turn to look up at my saviour. Although I could only see the back of his head, I knew who it was straight away.

"A-Axel?"

He turned to look at me, hearing me whimper his name. He looked so...angry. His fists clenched; so much that his knuckles looked completely white, and his body stiff. I'm use to seeing him so calm that it's kinda...alien to see him look like that. However, the look slowly dissolved as he came back to the real world, and saw me, looking pretty pathetic to be honest.

A sudden pain shot through my cheek and left arm. Great, bet the bastard left a few hefty bruises there.

Just fucking great.

Axel slowly approached me, and took my hand. I've realised that he hasn't made eye contact with me yet.

"Come with me," He mumbled, and started to pull me back through the club.

Making our way through the maze of people, I realised he was taking me to the smoking area; a square patch outside at the back of the building. It was pretty empty, only a few people, which was most probably why he took me there. A cool breeze hit me, the sky already now dark. I took a deep breath. The coolness and seclusion already made me feel a hundred times better compared to the stuffy, heated compact building.

Axel pulled me to the far corner, pushing me gently as a silent invitation to sit down. I settled down on my backside, Axel crouching in front of me.

Finally he looked into my eyes. "Namine, I..." He paused, hesitating.

I don't blame him. I would act exactly the same. Gosh I bet he feels so awkward.

"Are you ok? Urg, what a stupid question. Fuck, of course your not, you nearly got-" He stopped, obviously realising where that sentence was heading.

He released a long breath, he's probably been holding it in since we got out here, and brushed a hand through his hair.

I wanted to say something, but nothing seemed to come out. I looked like a fucking goldfish.

He looked at my face, noticing the bruise that was forming on my cheek. Now how the hell am I gonna explain that to people. A-And my mom?

I wanted to cry all over again.

Removing his hand from his hair, he placed it under my chin, his fingers gently stroking my cheek. He abruptly stopped however, when he noticed me flinch. I heard a low growl emit from his throat, "Fuck Nams...If I see that bastard again..." His voice died out, probably not wanting to scare me. He sat there for a few seconds, contemplating on what he was going to say.

"I'm so sorry Namine, I-" He struggled. He looked so guilty. If I didn't feel violated, exhausted and pretty much not drunk, I would've immediately told him that it wasn't his fault, and he shouldn't be sorry. "I should've been with you. But I couldn't find-I-Where were you Nams?"

Where was I? WHERE WAS I? I WAS AT THE FREAKIN' BAR BECAUSE _YOU_ DITCHED ME ASSHOLE!

I was too tired to shout at him so I resulted to just staring at him in disbelief.

After a few minutes though, I decided to take a gulp,my throat feeling completely dry, and replied "I-I went to the lockers, t-to put my bag away, a-and you all d-disappeared, s-so I stayed at the bar." Lord I sound like those old hags who smoke 20 packs a day. Without even realising it, a few tears escaped my eyes.

Leaning forward, Axel used both his hands to wipe the tears from my face, of course being extra careful near my bruise.

"Namine, we said that if any one of us were to get lost or separated, we were all to meet at the set of tables near the entrance. So when we realised you were missing, Roxas and Demyx stayed there, whilst I searched the club. Though it's my fault; I didn't think to look at the bar. Urg I'm such a fucking idiot"

Meet at the tables? I don't remember them saying this...

Wait, hold on. I remember Axel saying something to me before I went to the lock-

Ohh.

And here I thought that _they_ were the ones who ditched me when they were the ones who were actually waiting for me. So all this time, when they could've been having fun, they spent it by hanging at a table worrying over me.

I'm such a twat.

More tears began to stream down my face. So not only have I had my night spoiled, but I've spoiled theirs too.

"Hey hey hey, it's ok now..I'm here." He brushed my hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. If I wasn't so traumatised, I would've commented on how sweet he was being.

"I-I've totally ruined your night, a-and here I t-thought yo-" Axel cut me off, placing his hands softly around my neck, his thumb stroking my un-bruised cheek.

"Namine, don't give me any of that, nothing was your fault! Ok? Nothing. I shouldn't have even suggested going to the club in the first place, it was a stupid, idiotic idea."

Looking deep into my eyes, I couldn't help but let a few more tears escape; realisation suddenly dawns on me at how serious the situation could have gotten.

"Axel, I c-could've got raped."

Letting out a sad sigh, pain clearly brewing in his eyes, he settled himself on the concrete floor, opening his legs apart and pulling me in between them. "Come here you," He whispered.

I buried my head into his chest, my whole surroundings being taken over by his scent. Cinnamon and smoke engulfed my senses, a feeling of tranquility and security calming my nerves. The thought of Axel, and only Axel, was enough to make the fears go away.

He rested his chin on the top of my head, slowly stroking my now collapsed hair. He softly cooed and whispered 'It's going to be Ok' into my ear, and lightly hummed when he wasn't saying anything at all; assuring me that he was still there and not going anywhere.

We sat there for what must've been an hour, my body finally calming down and my hiccups dying out.

"Namine,"

Feeling his head leave mine, I lean back and look up, his gaze settling on mine. "You feeling better enough to get moving? I think we should leave this place soon." I nod my head, feeling sleep slowly take over me. I feel his arms leave my waist, as he began to push himself up. A panic began to bubble in the pit of my stomach.

W-where's he going?

"D-don't go." He notices my alarm and kneels back down. "Shhh," He quickly coos, tucking my hair behind my ear "Don't worry Namine, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to phone Demyx and Roxas to let them know I've found you and that we're heading out, ok?"

I nod my head, watching him get back up and pulling his phone out from one of his pockets. Flipping it open, he presses a few buttons and holds it up to his ear.

"Hey Dem-Woah, calm down, I found her—Yes she's fine, she's with me. No you stay there, and I'll take her home. Yes I'm sure, you's two have fun ok? K, bye." Flipping his phone shut, and placing it back in his pocket, he turns back to me, a small but encouraging smile gracing his lips.

"Let's get you home."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

By the time we reached the station, the after affects of the alcohol were beginning to settle in; I could feel my eyes slowly getting heavier and heavier...

"The next train won't be for another half an hour, so I guess it'll be a while til we get you back."

I had settled on the bench, Axel walking back and fourth, whilst constantly checking the train times above.

No matter how many times he checks that thing, it's not going to change.

He then took a packet of cigarettes from his shirt pocket, pulling one out with his mouth, and then replacing the box with his lighter.

I watch him as he inhales the toxic smoke. His eyes immediately close as the drug calms his nerves, his body relaxing and his breaths going back to it's regular pace.

"I'm sorry."

Axel turns around, surprised to hear my voice; I hadn't said anything since we were at the club. Realising what I said, the surprise fades away. "Namine, I told you there wa-"

"No, Axel—h-hear me out." I tuck my arms in between my legs, and close my eyes for a second, trying to regain the little composure I had left. "I'm sorry for wondering off like that, I'm sorry-no, let me finish- for making you, Demyx and Roxas worry, and I-I'm sorry for ruining your night." I take a breath, and look into his green hues.

"But most of all..Thank you. Thank you for finding me and t-thank you for...practically saving me life." My voiced turned into a whisper as I said the last few words. Before he could respond, a yawn escaped my lips. My mind was completely frazzled and my head a complete blur. I hadn't even noticed that I laid down across the bench, as the alcohol took over my body. Soon, my eye lids finally closed as I slipped away from the real world, falling into a deep sleep...

...

**So her knight in shining armour is Axel. Did I do alright? Although some of you guessed it was him, some had guessed it was the other 4 suggestions; especially Cloud, so I was tempted to change it and make it him.**

**But this is an AkuNami story, so I will squeeze in as much AkuNami interaction as possible! ^_^**

**I don't know if you noticed, but I made Namine less sarcastic and joke-y about things when she realises how bad the situtation could've gotten. Soo yeah, hopefully the next chapter shouldn't be too emo-ey.**

**As I said, this chapter was slightly shorter compared to the others, so I'll try my best to upload the next one as soon as possible. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review! Got it? Get it? Good.**

**So revieeww m'pretties :)**


	11. Waking up in Stranger's Beds

**I know, I'm sorrry! D: It's late, like a lot later than my usual updates even though I said I'd have it up sooner than the others, but I've been a busy bee! I've started college again after being on break, and I didn't think I'd get any work but I did, and then I've also been looking at universities/personal statements/futures careers and all that jizz. Also I did _loose_ some motivation because of it, again I'm sorry! But these things happens to authors! **

**Soo onto a not-so depressing note, the humours back in the chap! Woooo :), no more emo-ness. Well not for a while I don't think...hmm**

**Also I'm sorry I haven't replied to the reviews! Normally I would but like I said I've been so busy. Hopefully I'll have time to reply to the next set!**

**But huge thank you to: String. Cheese. , Sunken Love, ohh it is lush, coobearrocks, nobody girl, Xakia, Keyblade Babe, babykezyx, LMFAOSUUSAN, Maddy. You guys helped me get back on track with this fic ^.^**

**Oh and to ohh it is lush – I used like, a phrase you used in one of your reviews, the 'do unspeakable things' part. It made me laugh out loud and there was a part in this chapter where I felt the need to put it in! Ha hope it's ok :)**

**So i'll stop writing, and let you go one with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters or anything else that I don't own that I might've mentioned in thiss.**

...

**Waking up in Stranger's Beds**

**Namine's POV**

Urghh, my head. It hurts like hell.

What happened last ni-

...Oh yeah. **That**. I shudder at the thought. That guy was about to-

No Namine, don't even think about it. It's over now.

Forgotten.

But he came to save me.

Axel.

I smile at the thought of his name.

I turned to my side and pulled the covers up, my eyes still shut. Mmm these bed covers are so soft, and this bed's surprisingly cosy.

Hm, my bed's comfortable but not _this_ comfortable. Huh. I guess it's just that I'm so tired; I could probably sleep on hot coals and still sleep like a log. I breathed in the blanket's scent. Funny. These smell...different.

I open my eyes slightly to investigate. My sight was blocked by a mess of green. From what I remember, my bed covers were white...

That's odd...

oh..OH SHI-

This_** isn't**_** my bed.**

I shoot up, which was a stupid thing to do. I forgot I was hung over.

Bad move.

I clench my hands around my throbbing head, my eyes shut.

Lord I have never felt so much pain.

I open my right eye slightly, the intense light of the sun burning it.

Okaay, bad idea.

Waiting a few more minutes, I open both of them slowly.

Fuck my bed, this _isn't even my room._

Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod.

The room seemed ordinary, the walls a plain white, the wooden wardrobe and cabinets a light beige colour. There was a full length mirror, as well as the odd poster here and there.

Okay Namine. Just stay calm. Deep breaths.

Let's try and rewind.

I was at the club. Drunk man came. Axel saved me. He took me to the station.

And that's it. That's where my memory ends.

What happened from the station?

Maybe the man come back? A-and Axel wasn't able to beat him this time and so the man took me back to his love shack!

Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

Namine your probably just exaggerating...

...

Fuck it, I'm getting out of here.

I rip the covers off. Thank God I till have my clothes on from last night. But my shoes are missing...

...bitch stole my shoes.

Forget it, I don't need them. They were Xion's anyway.

I push myself up from the bed. Aagh the room's spinning! Stop moving God dammit! I feel a dull aching pain in my stomach, realising that it was making it's way up my body.

Oh...OH, I think I'm gonne be-

I run out of the room, the bathroom luckily just opposite it, and lunge my head into the toilet; the contents of my stomach filling it up.

Nice.

Urrgh.

I hear someone get up from what sounded like a couch, their quick foot steps heading my way.

Their _here_?

I was in no state to make a runner, because y'know...I was too busy emptying my stomach.

So much for getting out of here.

"Namine?"

I hear them hurry beside me, bending down and rubbing a comforting hand across my back. My hair was blocking my view until it was tucked behind my ear by the person beside me, giving me quick glance of what they looked like.

Red hair and green eyes.

"Let me getcha some water." If I didn't have my head in the toilet, I would've so hugged Axel right there and then. Axel being here meant that the drunk man hadn't stolen me and took me back to his love shack.

He then bent back down next to me, passing me the glass of water. I'm glad I didn't decide to hug him though; I wreak of vomit.

And that's just disgusting and unattractive.

Urrgh, being sick is the worst thing in the world.

Especially if it's in front of the guy your trying to impress.

I gargle some of the water, rinsing my mouth out of last nights Vodka with a mix of vanilla coffee, as well as some other...stomachy fluids.

"I hate being sick. It sucks ass. Like, alot." I hear Axel chuckle beside me, as he reaches up to flush the toilet, ridding all the grossness that lied within it.

"No one does sweetheart. We should get you back to bed." He places his arm around my waist, the feeling of butterflies fluttering in my stomach (what can I say, he has that effect on me), as he helped me back, to what I assume, was his room.

Taking a closer look at his room, I realised he had photos of himself and his friends on his dressing table.

...Noticing that earlier on would've helped me a hell of a lot.

Next to the photos was an alarm clock; 11.26.

Eleven twenty si-

_SHIT_

Axel obviously noticed my panic as he asked, "You okay? Because these bed sheets are new and I don't want you getting your vomit all over them."

Charming. Here I'm having a heart attack and he's too busy worrying about his bed covers.

Totally ignoring what he said I replied, "I'm suppose to be in _school_. They'll probably be wondering where I an-fuck! And m-my mom! I was gone all night so she's probably wondering where the hell I am, Ohmig-"

Taking my shoulders into his hands, Axel turned me to face him, his expression calm.

HOW CAN HE BE SO CALM?

"Namine."

I'M TOTALLY SCREWED!

"Namine."

MY MOM'S GOING TO KILL M-

"Namine."

"WHY ARE YOU NOT FREAKIN' OUT?"

"Because," He lifted his hand, and lightly tapped my nose, "I've already sorted it all out."

...I didn't like the sound of that.

"Woah, slow down there, you don't need to thank me or anything."

I lift an eyebrow at him. Seriously though, I have no idea how he could've sorted this.

"Jeeze, why does everyone think I'm incapable of doing such a thing."

I open my mouth to retaliate. He doesn't have to know that I don't belie-

"Don't even try it sweetheart." He interrupts, pushing my chin up to close my mouth. "I've been given enough of those looks to know what I'm talking about."

Righteo.

I open my mouth once more to ask 'how he sorted it' until again he pushes my chin up.

What gives!

"I was _intending_ to take you home, until you decided to fall asleep on me. So I rang your friend Xion and told her everything that happened and asked her if I could take you to her house. She, however decided against it as her famo were home, and you, as she put it, 'will be in the shit' if I took you there at like, 2 o'clock in the morning. So she entrusted you with me, which I was strongly against. But I really couldn't do anything about it as she refused to give me her or your address, and I _weren't_ exactly going to leave a young lady alone at a station, so I took you back to my crib. As for school and your mom, Xion said she'd take care of it as I'll have the duty of taking care of you."

I stared at him. Wow, he actually answered everything that I was going to ask without even saying it. Urgh, but now I feel uber guilty; he was practically _forced_ to take me.

"I'm sor-" He interrupts me by flicking me on the forehead.

"OW!" What the hell? That hurt! And it doesn't exactly help that I have a hangover. Sheesh.

I rub my forehead, and give him the angriest glare I could muster...which was pretty pathetic since he didn't even seem to blink.

I epically fail at intimidating people.

He waves a finger at me, "Stop apologising. It's annoying." If he wasn't so god damn gorgeous, I would've bitten that finger he was flailing across my face.

Now when I think of it, maybe I imagined that sweet, caring Axel I saw last night...

The throbbing pain at the back of my head stopped my train of thought and caused me to wince.

I hear Axel sigh beside me. "Let's get you something for that hangover of yours." I feel the weight of the bed lift, as he made his way out of the room. 5 minutes later, he returned with a glass of water and some ibuprofen.

"Take 2 of these. It should ease the headache." Doing what he says, I knock back 2 tablets.

I pull a face. Urgh, I hate taking tablets. Not as much as throwing up though.

Looking around his room, I decide to make conversation. "Sooo, I take it that this is your..gaf?"

He lifts an eyebrow, as well as showing that beautiful smirk of his. "Gaf?"

"Yes, gaf. Y'know...house...crib...shack. Haven't you heard that term before?" He leans back slightly, his arms behind him keeping his balance. "Well yeah I have, but I thought it was an abbreviation."

"An abbreviation? An abbreviation for what?"

"Gay as fuck." I snort at his response. "But to answer your question, yes this is my 'gaf'. Well technically mine and Demyx's. We rent this apartment together."

"You and Demyx? Where is he?"

He scratches the side of his jaw, eyes looking up in thought. "He has band practice. He would normally stay there for the whole day, but since your here, he'll be back in an hour max."

I look up at him in question.

"You see," He moves his eyes on to me, "He doesn't trust me. He thinks I'm going to either rape you or drag you to the bathroom to perform unspeakable things. Probably both."

I feel myself blush.

Oh you can do unspeakable things to me any day you delectable piece of man meat.

...jokes guys. Of course I didn't mean that...ish.

Oh come on, would you stop him?

...

See, I didn't think so.

"Though" He continues, "I don't know why I'd have the need to drag you to the bathroom when we've got a perfectly comfortable bed right here."

I could practically feel his smirk as I took a gulp of water.

"Well that's...nice."

"Nice?" He asks, leaning forward slightly. "What happened to those witty come backs you were giving me yesterday?"

I feel myself blush once again. Shit, I forgot about my 'bad-ass' attitude.

"I'm ill and hungover." Yes that was my lame response. I had nothing else, so give me some credit!

I hear him tsk in front of me, "I don't think that's a good enough excuse to justify your reasoning sweetheart." Excuse me?

"Well I think that's a very good excuse to justify myself. Who are you to make that decision?" Silly man. If that's my excuse then dammit it will be my excuse.

He stares at me, a devious look flashing behind his eyes, as he gives me a teeth baring smirk.

Wow, I didn't realise his teeth were so white, considering he smokes...

But back to the present! I really don't like that look he's giving me.

"Sweetheart," He starts, leaning towards me, as he practically towers over me. If I wasn't already up against the head rest, I would've tried and crawled backwards.

Eeeep! Why is he getting so close?

"I think I have every right, to make that decision." By now, both his hands were planted either side of me, our noses barely touching.

Oh god, I can smell the cinnamon and smoke.

Great and he can probably smell the sick and dirt. Why does he choose _now _to get up close and personal?

Before he could do anything else, the sound of a door slamming breaks us both apart. Axel back to his position at sitting on the side of the bed, and me...well, basically in the same spot.

"Helllooo?" Oh it's Demyx!

"We're in here Dem." In a matter of seconds, Demyx appears at the doorway in all his glory. His face instantly lightens up when he sees me. Similarly, I suddenly brighten up to. This boy probably has this effect on a lot of people.

"Namine!" Next minute he's on top of me, cradling my shoulders with his arms. I chuckle at him. He's just so darn cute!

"Demyx, I'm fine!" He leans back, serious look on his face as he observes me.

"...He hasn't touched you in any inappropriate places, has he?"

I snort in laughter as Axel shouts "Demyx!" as he slaps said boy on the back of his head.

"What! I'm just checking! Jeeze, no need to get violent." He exclaims, as he rubs the sore spot. "Y'know," He whispers to me, "You can always tell me in private if you feel thr-"

"DEM!" That earned him another slap on the head.

"OW! Ok, ok ok, I'll stop. Just making sure my wife's okay. Sheesh!" I laugh again at the playful banter between the two.

"Seriously, I'm fine Dem." I reply. "But...how are the kids?"

He grins back at me. "Oh you no need to worry about them. Our 3 darling munchkins are fine. Little Gertrude nearly had a fit when she found out you weren't coming home last night."

"_Gertrude_?" Is he freakin' serious? "Demyx, honey, I am not naming one of our children Gertrude. She'll get bullied in school with that name! I mean, we couldn't even shorten it to make it sound any better. Like, Gert. Gert rhymes with dirt, and so she'd be known as Dirty Gert for the rest of her life, and I don't want that for our child!"

Demyx stares at me, mouth open in mock shock. Axel however, just looked between us as if we were crazies.

"Riigght, I'm just gonna get ready for my lecture whilst you two play...happy families." He got up from the bed and made his way out of the room.

Demyx and I burst out in laughter. "Aw, bless him. He was probably like 'what the hell?"

I nod in agreement. "Yeah." As our laughter died down, I turned back to him with a serious expression on my face.

"Seriously though Demyx. Gertrude?"

AxNAxNAxNAxN

It had been a few hours since Axel left for his lecture. Demyx kept me entertained by keeping conversation, and playing a few songs on his acoustic guitar.

"I _love_ that song! That was 'She takes me high' by We The Kings [1] right?" At the moment, we were playing a game; Demyx would play/sing songs that I would then guess.

And every song he's played so far I've actually recognised!

Did I also mention he has an amazing voice?

"Yeah it was! I'm surprised you knew it." He says, grinning that wonderful smile of his.

"Of course I do fool, I love them! Which brings me back to you. You seriously have an amazing talent! Why has no one signed you up yet?" I really want to know this! This boy has some serious talent.

"Nams as nice as that is, there are thousands, maybe even millions of people like me. Getting into the music industry's a pretty tough job."

I frown at him. Why is he being so negative? This is so unlike him!

I bend over to Axel's dressing table, picking up a tissue (Axel brought them up earlier in case I got sick again) and a pen which happened to be lying next to the clock.

"When you become rich and famous and have a billion platinum albums, I want to be the one to have the very first autograph, as well as be your very first number one fan and also buy your very first single!" He chuckles at me as I pass him the pen and napkin.

"I want you to sign it to me, clearly stating that I'm your first fan and then ending it with your autograph."

He grins at me, then clears his throat and puts on a serious expression.

"To my dearest Namine, my first fan, my first love." I let out a laugh on the last part. It didn't help he was putting on a deep voice.

"Thank you for believing in me from the very beginning. Without you, I wouldn't be where I am today. All my love, Demyx!" Finishing it off with a few x's, he passes me back the napkin as well as the pen.

I chuckle as I press the napkin to my chest in mock glee, "I am so totally framing this when I get home."

I place it on the bedside table, noticing one of Axel's photo's. It was of him and that Larxene chick. I pick it up, noticing that Axel had his arm around her waist (Yeah cos I'm not jealous or anything), as well as that irresistible smirk. She, which I assume, was smiling, hands on his chest. I noticed that Demyx was looking at me questionably. Hm, I guess I could use this time to get some answers.

"Axel looks happy in the picture. Is that his girlfriend?" I had to try and stop myself from growling that last bit out.

"Ex." Woop! "But I dunno."

I look up at him in confusion, "What do you mean 'I dunno'?"

"Weeellll," He leans back on the bed, placing the guitar on the side and resting his head on my legs, "They've been on and off for like, the past year or so. I wouldn't be surprised if they got back together."

I tried to hide my obvious discomfort. Their gonna get back together?

Wow, I feel awfully depressed now.

"Hey are you okay? Did I say something to upset you?" Shit, was it that obvious?

"Oh no, I-I just—the headaches coming back. It hurts like a bitch." Thank God he bought it, as a small smile formed on his face. "Well that's okay-I mean of course it's not okay, but it's just-"

He stopped what he was saying before he looked back at me, "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't me that made you sad."

Before he could say anything else, I wrapped my arms round his neck, pulling him into a hug. He's actually the sweetest guy I've ever met. If Axel wasn't in the picture, I'm sure it'd be Demyx that I'd be falling for.

Noticing the clock, I realised what time it was."Hey Dem, I'm gonna head back now, I'd be finishing school about this time so it'd make sense if I head back" He nodded at me before helping me up.

"Let me take you home though! I have no-"

"No!" I cut him off. I'm not going to make him take a 2 hour journey to Destiny Island's just to make sure I got home safely and _then_ taking another 2 hour journey back. It's redic!

"Dem, don't be an idiot. I'll be fine, I'm not going to let you waste your money on a pointless train journey." He looked back down at me, ready to retaliate, before deciding against it as he knew he weren't going to win. Huh, why couldn't this work earlier on with Axel?

"Fine. But I'm walking you to the station, Kay?"

Just the station. I guess I can deal with that.

I nod my head and reply, "Okay" before he sent me another one of those dazzling smiles. Taking my hand and interlocking our fingers, he pulled me along, making our way out of the apartment.

...

**[1] – I can really imagine Demyx singing this song. If you decide to listen to it, I recommend you listen to the acoustic version!**

**Soo, a little Demyx/Namine at the end there ^_^. I love Demyx, and I would probably say that next to Axel, they would be my favourite couple. I also noticed how some of you's love Demyx, so I wanted to give him a bit of the lime light.**

**And the whole Axel-most-likely-to-go-out-with-Larxene-again thing. I'm sorry! But there has to be a few blocks here and there, right?**

**Soo the next chapter I'm planning on it being a bit of a filler. I want to include Sora in it, as he is supposidley Namine's 'guy best friend', so we'll see his reaction to the whole nearly-rape charade. Oh and don't think I've forgotten about Cloud! :). The exhibition will be coming up soon!**

**Again sorry for he lateness! But please review! Hopefully, it'll give me some motivation :)**

**Til' Next time M'lovlieess**


	12. One with the Na'vi

**So this update is back to it's regular pace, yaaay :)**

**You could say this chapter is a bit of a filler but then it's not. Meh it's up to you, but I hope it satisfies your needs anyway.**

**Again thank you to: Sting. Cheese. , coobearrocks, Maddy, The cobalt rose, MewAlice, Keyblade Babe, Xakia, ohh it is lush, and laz sonix. You's are awesome :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters...or Avatar.**

...

**One with the Na'vi**

**Namine's POV**

It was 5 o'clock by the time I reached my road. Luckily my mom didn't finish til late today, so there would be no questioning of why _I _was late coming home.

Which reminds me. I should ring Xion when I get home, the poor girl deserves to know what happened.

Finally reaching my house, I opened the front fence, making my way to my porch. Looking up I noticed something...

Someone was sitting outside my door.

O shit, maybe I should turn aro-wait. I know who that is.

"Sora?"

He looks up, his once grim expression turning into one of relief as he rushes up to me, pulling me into a hug.

Wow, I wasn't expecting this warm welcoming when I got home.

Not that I'm complaining. Sora's all nice and fuzzy and warm. Though I should ask him why he decided to camp out on my door step.

"Sor, wh-"

"Roxas told me." He mumbled.

Oh.

Well that explains a lot.

Their twins. He probably saw me through Roxas's eyes with their freaky twin telepathy thing.

"Look, I'm fin-"

"Shit Nams, have you seen the size of that bruise on your face?" Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that.

"It's not as bad as it lo-"

"Bullshit."

I glare at him. Stop cutting me off dammit!

"Seriously Sora, it's fine!"

"Namine," He grabs my shoulders, staring intently into my eyes, "You nearly got _raped_ for God's sake!"

"But I _didn't, _I'm fine Sor, your just over reacting." Gah, he's acting like my mom!

"But you could've Nams! God don't you know how serious this could've gotten?"

"Yes I do dammit!" I turn to look up at him. "Don't you think I realised what could've happened if Axel hadn't shown up? I was terrified Sora, I mean it still haunts me now when I think about it, which is _why_ I don't particularly want to talk about it! It doesn't help that I have these fucking bruises to remind me of the night so I don't exactly need your constant nagging as well!" Budging past him, I made my way to my front door.

Stupid stubborn annoying Sora!

No Namine your not going to cry.

I hear him sigh behind me as I fumble with my keys. Next minute, I feel his arms wrapping around me from behind.

"I'm sorry Nams. I didn't want to make things worse. I just...care. That's all." I turn around to return the hug. "I know...You haven't told anyone, have you?"

He looks down at me, "Nope. No one."

I raise an eyebrow, "Not even Kairi?" He has the habit of telling this girl everything. Get's annoying but it's expected.

"No, Namine, not even Kairi." Well that is a first.

"Wow Sor, I feel quite special knowing that this is the first time you haven't gone and spilled everything to your girlfriend." He pouts before flicking my nose, and making his way inside my house.

"Y'know, that is technically breaking and entering."

"Not when the owner's here, and can't do something as simple as opening a door." I follow him into the kitchen, where he was raiding my bread bin.

"Bitch."

"Retard."

I turn to burn holes in the back of his head. "I'm not a retard."

"Could've fooled me." Tsk, some best friend he is.

"So apart from stealing my food and showering me with insults, why are you here?" He took out some waffles, sliding them in my toaster. To him and Xion, my home was basically theirs.

"To make you feel better of course silly."

"Well your not doing a very good job if I'm being honest..." Pretty shitty one to be perfectly exact.

Not seeming to be affected by my comment, he preceded to take the tub of butter out of the fridge and 2 plates from the cupboards. Wow, he knows his way around my kitchen better than I do.

Hm, maybe he didn't hear me...

"One-"

Okay maybe he did.

"I'm cooking you your dinner." Well I wouldn't exactly call toasted waffles cooking dinner.

"Two, I brought your favourite movie snack and DVD." He moved over to his shoulder bag, pulling out a packet of Haribo's Sour Cherries and Avatar.

A grin instantly grew on my face. That boy has officially made my day!

"And thirdly, I cancelled a date with Kairi to spend my evening with you." My smile softened.

Not telling his girlfriend something was one thing, but to actually cancel a date?

I walk up to him, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek and wrap my arms around his waist "Sora you are the bestest friend in the whole wooorld."

"I know right?" He places an arm round me, taking a bite out off one of those delicious looking waffles.

"So, what did you tell Kairi then?" Although she's one of my friends, she has some serious jealousy issues. She doesn't like how...close Sora and I are. Tsk, we've been besties since we were 9, she just has to deal with it!

"I told her I was going Twilight Town to visit Rox and dad." Ah, that was a good one.

Taking a bite out of the already bitten waffle, I picked up the Avatar DVD case.

"Did you know that people have committed suicide after watching this film." No lie guys.

He turns to me with a curious expression "Serious?"

"Mhmm. Apparently, dreaming of Pandora gave them depressing thoughts of how crappy human life is compared to being an Avatar."

"Huh. Well if I wanted to be an Avatar so bad, I would've just moved to the Brazilian rainforest or something and gallivanted around naked." I snort at his reponse.

I picked up my plate and packet of sour cherries, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see then, won't we."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

We were both now sprawled on my living room couch, our bodies bombarded with pillows and the main menu of Avatar repeating on the TV screen.

"Sour Cherries?"

"CHECK!"

"DVD?"

I nod my head towards the plasma screen, "CHHHECK!"

"Remote? In case we are in need of a toilet break."

I pull the remote from under one of the pillows, "CHECK!"

"Soda?"

I hold up the 6 pack of Pepsi, "CHECK!"

"Condoms?"

"CHE-wait, what?"

I turn to Sora, his hand up to his mouth, sniggering away. Is he serious? How old is he, 6?

"I just wanted to see if you were sayin' check for the hell of it."

"Real mature Sora." He continued to chuckle anyway. Ha, I know what'll stop him.

"I'm sure Kairi will be pleased to hear what you just said." His laughing stopped almost instantly.

Heh heh, silly boy. Thinks he can out smart me, tsk.

"I-I think we should watch the movie now."

"Ya' sure? Don't you want to put those condoms into use?" Grabbing the remote, he ferociously clicked on the play button.

Maha, look who's laughing now white boy!

Ahh, it's always nice to see him squirm once in a while.

...

**1 hour into the movie...**

"WHAT _ARE _YOU DOING JACK?"

"..."

"PUT THE BACON DOWN AND GET INTO THE FREAKIN MACHINE!"

"...Nam-"

"YOUR AVATAR'S ABOUT TO BE EATEN BY A FUCKIN' BULLDOZER!"

"Na-"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? ARE YOU ACTUALLY SERIOUS? NEYTIRI IS _TRYING _TO SAVE YOUR FREAKIN' ASS AND YOUR MAKING IDOL CHIT CHAT WITH THE GINGER WOMAN?"

"..Nami-"

"THERE WE G-oh..OH, YOU GO JACK SULLY! RUUUNNNN!"

"..gah...I give up."

...

**1 hour and 45 minutes into the movie...**

"NO NEYTIRI, IT'S NOT JACK'S FAULT! DON'T BE MAD AT HIM!"

"...*slurrp* "

"NO,NO,NO! IT'S THE EVIL ARMY MAN WHO'S DESTROYING PANDORA, NOT JACK!"

"...*crunch* "

"No—NO! DON'T LEAVE HIM! H-HE'S ALL YOU GOT!"

"...*More sluurping* "

"S-She's just left him! Awh, he looks so sad..I want to hug him. o-OH HE'S CRYING! DON'T DO THAT, I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND, YOU CAN HAVE MEE!"

"...*sigh* Let me go get the tissues."

...

**2 hours and 15 minutes into the movie...**

"Ahh, Jack Sully you are so cool, with what, flying a turok, persuading the Na'vi to be back on your side, and getting your gal back."

"Y'know he's not real Nams."

"I don't care. I lub him."

"Nams, I highly doubt you lov-"

"Oh-OH LOOK AT OUR BACK UP! O YEAH! WE HAVE THE WHOLE PANDORAN WILDLIFE, AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE? HUH? _HUH_? YEAH, WE ARE TOTALLY GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"...You do realise we are technically the other side."

"Tsk, Sora I would never be with those amateurs."

"...Well, those 'amateurs' happen to be the human race, so your technically dissing yourself."

"Whateva Treva—OOO, DID YOU JUST SEE THAT? THAT MOUNTAIN BANSHEE TOTALLY OWNED THAT HELICOPTER! WOOPWOOP, DIE HUMANS DIE!"

"Why do I even bother."

...

**3 hours later, it's the end of the movie, and the credits are rolling up...**

"Well that was a good movie, what did you think Namine?" I see Sora turn his head to me out the corner of eye.

Hehe this is going to be hilarious.

I continue to stare at the screen, pretending I hadn't heard him.

"Namine?"

"I...I understand."

"Nams...? Understand what?"

I turn to face him. Haa he looks so clueless!

"Why everyone wants to be an Avatar..." I turn my head back to the screen, "It all makes sense now.."

"Namine y-your freakin' me out." Haha he's actually panicking!

"Don't you see Sora? I want to be in Pandora. I...I want to be an Avatar too."

And that was it, I couldn't hold it any more.

I burst out in laughter, getting a bit of spit on his frightened face.

"Y-You—You actually b-believed me!" I held my stomach, as I watched his face as realisation dawned on him.

"Ahh you thought I wanted to kill myself to be an Avatar!" I collapsed on my back, as the laughter continued to go on.

Haha, Oh god I think I'm dying. That was priceless!

"That was really mean Nams." He replied dryly.

I tried to pull myself up, wiping the tears that had formed in my eyes.

"Oh-oh lord I needa wee."

"..I'm leaving." I held onto his arm as he attempted to get up, pulling him back.

"Oh Sora, your so gullible at times."

"Your not helping." I wrap my arms and legs around him, burying my face into his chest. This was so it stopped him from leaving _and_ muffled my laughter.

It didn't help though. The laughter I mean. Haa that was effin' hilarious!

"I-Im sorry, I won't do it again." I choked out. Pfft, yeah that's a lie. Sora's such an easy target!

I hear him sigh as he wraps his arms around me. "I'll let you off this time, just because I was here to cheer you up, and-well, it obviously worked as your laughing your ass off at my expense."

I lift my head, resting my chin on his chest, and grin in place. "Thanks Sor. Your the best."

"Well, what can I say." I roll my eyes at him.

"Come on you lazy bum, let's put all this stuff away before my mom gets home."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

It was 9 o'clock, Sora had left and my Macbook was placed on my legs, whilst Xion was on the other end of the phone. I told her the events of last night (which she already knew from Axel) and this morning.

"_Wow Nams, not even a week and he's already gotten you in his bed."_ I could practically feel her smirk.

Luckily the sound of the door opening and closing distracted me.

"Nams I'm home!"

Ah, my mom.

She strolls into the living room, navy high heels and her blue suit. She's a lawyer by the way, that's why she's always away. I don't mind though, I'm use to it.

Her white blonde hair was tide up into a tight bun, her brown hues outlined by long mascara covered lashes. People say that I'm going to look like her when I'm her age (apart from the brown eyes of course. I get my eyes from my dad.).

"Hey mom, how was work?"

"Oh y'know sweetie, the usual. How was your night at Xion's?" O crap.

"_We had tons of fun Miss Ishida! But don't worry, we didn't go bed too late."_ O hey I forgot about you. Did she even hear he-

"Oh hi Xion, it's good to hear you girls had fun!" O-kay, I guess she did. "Well I'll leaves you to i-Nams! Where did that awful bruise come from? It's huge!" O shit forgot about that. I really need to stop doing that.

She rushed up to me, grabbing my face to get a better a look. Ow-OW! Jeeze woman! It's not like it hurts or anything. I'm just pulling that face for the hell' of it.

"Mom it's fine!"

"_She slipped on the last step on my staircase last night. She thought it'd be clever not to hold onto the banister. That girl can be so clumsy sometimes!"_ Normally I would argue against that, but I am in no position to do so.

My mom continued to scrutinize my face. "Hm, that does seem like a very Namine thing to do."

"_I know Mrs Ishida. I told her to hold onto the banister, but did she listen? Nope!" _Yeah, I _am_ still in the room.

A small smile graced her lips (SCORE!). "What are we going to do with you Nams. Well, I'm gonna head to my room now; I'm exhausted! I'll leave you girls to it!"

"Night Mom"

"_Bye Mrs Ishiada!"_

_"..."  
_

"You make it sound as if I was a spaztic."

_"Well it was either that, or walking into a lamp post." _I shouldn't be surprised that her second option was worser than the first.

"Meh, well thanks anyway girlie, I owe you like twice. By the way how _did _you sort my absence from school?"

"_No probs! Oh I got Riku to pretend to be your dad."_

"Wait, so _Riku_ knows about last night?" To be honest, I really didn't want a lot of people knowing about it...

"_Oh no, I didn't tell him. But he knows somethings up. You shouldn't worry though, you know Riku; if he knows you don't want to tell him something, he'll keep his nose out." _That's true.

Good ol' Riku.

"_Nams I've got to go now, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"_

"Yuup, see you then baby girl."

That was a nice conversation; I needed that. See with Xion, she knows when I don't want to talk about something, so she always replaces it with humour. Although it may seem she doesn't care, y'know joking about this morning events and such, she actually does; which I appreciate.

I log onto facebook. Wow I haven't been on this in ages.

O how I have missed you.

EEEEE I HAVE NOTIFICATIONS!

Will you join this gr- No, next.

Kairi would like you to send her a cow for her farm.- No, I am not going to send you a fucking cow. I don't even have Farmville! It annoys the shit out of me.

Let's see who's your lover for the day! - No, let's not.

Cloud wrote something on your wall. – Yaaaayyy, there we go!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cloud Strife's Wall**

_Comments:_

**Cloud Strife:** Hey! Sorry for the late response, not been on Facebook for a while. Great, so your coming :). The Expo's this Thursday on the RGU Campus, in the Art department. It's quite easy to find but if you get lost ring me, I'll email you my number. Will you be all right getting up to the Uni?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ohh his Exhibition. I totally forgot about that! Wow, I'm actually pretty excited!

After writing a reply, I opened up my inbox to indeed find his number there. Adding it onto my phone, I went to look at the rest of my notifications. Awh, I got a friend request from Demyx, Zexion and Snow. I'll look at their profiles later, this girl needs a shower!

Closing my laptop, I made my way to the bathroom. Passing the Avatar DVD case, I couldn't help but let out another laugh.

...

**Btw, I think that the Avatar thing is true. The people committing suicide and stuff. Me and my friend were talking about it when we first saw the film. Oh and I doubt the clips Namine were screaming at were any where near those times (the '1 hour into the movie' bits), I made those bits up, but mehhh. That shouldn't really maattterrrr.**

**So if you've watched the film, most of it I guess will make sense. For the ones who haven't..I guess not so much :P **

**Ha wow, I've practically paired Namine with a bit of everyone in this fic! First Cloud, then Roxas, then Axel, then Demyx and now Sora :O What am I like? Lol, but seriously, Namine's and Sora's are just purely friends. Their tight, tis all. And you all know she's had the most action with Axel ;) eh eh.**

**Oh and I'm sorry if some of it doesn't make sense or if there are grammar errors. It's been a long, hot day and I am tired soo I haven't read it thoroughly.  
**

**Soooo, again review sweetie's, it means so much to me :)**

**Til' Next timeeeee**


	13. SOLDIER

**Rigghht guys, I've decided that the updatings going to slow down slightly. So instead of like, every 2 days, it'll be every week. It's just that I didn't realise how much work I was actually going to get. It's not official, like I could still update every 2 days (which is very unlikey) but I don't want to disappoint you in case I don't and it's slightly later. I hope that's ok? **

**Soo with this chapter, again no AkuNami, BUT there in some Cloud/Namine. Not major but some. It's just that I've recently fallen in love with Cloud again, so I've added in the smallest bit of fluff. I don't think this chapter is that interesting, but you do learn a bit more about Namine's background and such.**

**And hey, I want to see if we can reach the 100 reviews mark! I know it's a bit steep but I think it's possible.**

**And again, thank you to the lovely reviews :) I got a few more newcomers so it was nice to see some fresh faces. I think I replied to you all, and again thank you. Your all awesomeeeeeeeeee.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own kingdom hearts, or Final Fantasy VII for that matter.**

...

**SOLDIER**

**Namine's POV**

RGU Art Exhibition, Straight ahead.

Hm, are you sure about that? Because their happens to be some BIG ASS BUILDING BLOCKING MY WAY.

...

Tsk, these signs are so unhelpful. They don't even take you to the right direction!

Luckily for me though, I've arrived half an hour early to save the trouble of having another...Starbuck's incident (Yeaah, we don't really want to talk about that).

_See_, I am prepared mothafuckers! So don't think some sign giving me the wrong direction is gonna get me off track.

Nuh uh.

Not today my friend.

Plus, it's sunny today, and I am totally styling the right outfit for this delightful day. I got my navy blue check shirt, tucked into my elasticated tight black skirt with a thin brown belt wrapped around it. Then I have my military styled brown ankle boots, worn satchel bag, and a variety of black coloured bracelets decorating my wrist, along with my black painted nails (Don't worry, I'm not emo). I've also straightened my hair with my 'blue serenity' ghd's, so now it looks super super straight! (Ha I look like Kairi).

Wow...my hair looks quite long when it's straight.

Hehe, if I bend my head really far back, it looks like it reaches my bum.

...

I can be such a child at times.

OO WELLL.

Right, better get back on track! Shit, I wasted 5 minutes doing that. How the hell did I do that?

Come on Namine, focus!

All I have to do is follow a few paths, the odd road here and there, and then BANG! the expo will be all right up in my face.

Shouldn't be a doddle.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

Guess there's not gonna be any 'bangs' any time soon guys_._

I'm back to where I started.

F.M.L

Urggghh, and I've now waisted a total of 15 minutes!

Well, if worse comes to worst, I can always get my Charizard out to fly me there.

... pfft, if only. Though it'd be cool to have a Charizard...he could flamethrower all the people I didn't like hehe.

Anyway, what I _meant_ to say was I could always ring Cloud. This time there wouldn't be any reasons for me not ring him. I mean Axel's not going to be there, and plus I've only been to the campus like twice, so it's understandable for me to get lost.

Simples.

But I've still got 15 minutes left, so I might as well make use of it.

Ah! That guy looks the artsy type! Y'know, the tight jeans and the turtle neck shirt (is he crazy? It's like, 87483274872 degrees out here!).

If I just...subtly follow him, he shall take me to the expo.

Sounds like a plan.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

BANG!

See what I did there? I MADE IT!

With 5 minutes left to spare, oo yeaah.

I make my way into the building, the place buzzing with people. Now all I have to do is find Cloud...

...shit, that means I've only got 5 minutes to find him.

Oorggghh mi gaaawd, just when I was on such a high. This buildings huge!

That lady over there with the brown hair looks like she can help. She has one of those RGU student Id's around her neck, so she must obviously know her way round. Ha! Problem solved.

"Excuse me." O fuck it's Tifa. Why had I not noticed!

Walk away, walk away, walk away-

"Namine?"

DAMMIT.

"Oh, h-hi Tifa, wasn't it?" I smile brightly at her and similarly she's smiling sweetly back at me. But it's one of those sickly sweet smiles. Her eyes are totally shooting lazers at me right now.

"Yes it is, you remembered. Cloud told me you were coming." Her smile falters slightly. I'm scared that if I blink she'll rip my face off. And I'd like to keep it thank you very much. I mean, this is where the money makers at! Joking of course, it's all about the breasts.

...Okay, maybe that doesn't really work when I'm standing next to Tifa.

"R-really? I'm glad, I guess. Um, do you know where he is or where his work's being held? I'm kinda lost at the minute." That sickly sweet smile rises to her lips again.

"Sure!" Well she's unusually enthusiastic about this. I don't like it. "His work is on the very top floor. If you take the staircase, it should lead you to the front. Then all you have to do it turn left, then take a right and follow the corridor. He should be up there as well."

"Great, thanks Tifa." I walk towards the staircase, and then take a sudden right when she wasn't looking.

Pfft, as if I'm going to believe a word she said. If she was telling the truth, she would've told me to take the lifts which were behind me (I noticed them on the way in) and not the 10 flight of stairs I would have had to walk.

Muha she thinks she can out smart me? I am one step ahead of you woman!

Let's ask this guy, he wouldn't have a reason to lie to me.

"Excuse me, Hi! Would you be able to tell me where Cloud Strife's work is being held? Or where the photography work is being displayed in general?"

"Well I don't know where Cloud Strife's is specifically, but all the photography class' work is just upstairs. Once your there, his shouldn't be hard find." HA I TOLD YOU SO!

Not that you didn't believe me, but I just feel so proud of myself right this minute.

I tell him thanks (not to be rude of course), and make my way to the stairs. Yes I know I said there were lifts, but it's only one level so it's not too bad PLUS Tifa might still be there, so I don't want to risk it.

Wow, I feel so outrageously smart. I AM ON A ROLL!

I make my way up the stairs, soon greeted by a simple long corridor which broke off into separate rooms. Huh, I thought this would've been identical to the ground floor. It was one big massive room that had dividers which people put up to display their work (like most art places). Artists like their space, so it's unusual to see this floor to be broken up into smaller rooms.

I walk down the corridor, peaking through the small windows on the doors to see if I could spot a mess of spiky blonde hair.

Spiky blonde hair? Nope, next door.

Spiky blonde hair? Again nope, next door.

Spiky blonde hair? ...Bingo!

There was a couple of people there. Some probably just visitors, observing his work, and some crowded around Cloud. Tifa being one of them.

HAHA! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE LOOK ON THAT BITCH'S FACE WHEN I WALK THROUGH THAT DOOR!

Twisting the handle, I make my way in.

When opening the door, the most squeakiest sound in the whole freakin' world echoed in the room, gaining everyone's attention. Well thank you door, I appreciated that.

Turning his attention away from a chatting Tifa (Hehe), a crooked smile grew on Cloud's face. He was leaning casually on the table, his hands resting beside him. The light seemed to perfectly reflect off his face, accenting his cheekbones and strong jaw. His short sleeved v-neck grey tee, revealed his sunkissed and well built arms and chest. His black jean covered legs were crossed at the ankles, scuffed up white converses covering his feet. His blonde spikes were in their usual place, the longest spike reaching down to his chin.

...We would sure make some beautiful babies.

I make my way towards him, sending him a small wave as he stands up.

"Hey you came! Just on time as well." I send him a dazzling smile, noticing the confused looking Tifa out the corner of my eye.

"Hi! I kinda would've been earlier but some student gave me the wrong directions. I think they did it on purpose!" Looking behind Cloud's shoulder, I see Tifa squirm in her seat. Ahh justice is schweet!

A concern look replaces the crooked smile, "Really? Do you know who it was? I'll have a word with them if you'd like." HAHA! SQUIRM TIFA SQUIRM!

"Weell," I could dob her in, "I didn't catch their name on their tag so I don't know who it was, but it doesn't matter. I'm here now right?" Or I could be nice. The confusion returns on Tifa's face. Ya'see, I don't stoop that low. Her squirming was enough to satisfy my needs.

"Right." He smiles, "I wanted to get introductions out of the way, but two of my friends that I wanted you to meet aren't here yet," He scratches the back of his head, the move making his arm appear even more muscular, some armpit hairs peaking though the sleeve. Wow, I didn't know how an arm on it's own could be so sexy. "So you could take a look around first. Luckily for me, I have to whole room to myself, so all of this is my work." Shit, stop staring at his arm before he notices.

"Y-yeah sure,I-Ill just..yeah, go." Real smooth Namine. You've officially made yourself look like a complete prat. Good one.

I hear him chuckle, making me blush. Dammit!

I scurry away to the back, hiding myself behind one of the dividers. Come on Namine, nows not the time to look like a tomato.

I start my tour around the maze, taking a look a Cloud's work.

Wow...these are amazing.

The collection I was looking at the minute were landscapes. There was one of a lone tree, surrounded by a field of daffodils. The blue skies were enhanced; not a single cloud in the sky, the sun captured at the perfect moment, it's rays wrapping around the trees blossoms. The next one looked to be in Wutai. The camera shot was looking down a river, Wutaian fisherman bringing in their full fishnets onto their boats. In the background were these rounded mountains; to be honest they looked more like huge hills, made from chalk. The atmosphere looked so peaceful and a sense of tranquillity took over. It was simply breath taking.

I moved to the next divider, this photograph making me burst out in laughter. What the hell?

It was of an egg, that had a face drawn on it, it's mouth wide open in horror, eyes closed with tears rolling down its face, with some yoke splashed on the side of it's face. In front of it was purely just a fried egg. Then in the background, was another egg, but it's eyebrows hunch down, smirk in place; a look of pure of evil.

Haha, I can't stop laughing! This is pure genius! It's like some sort of egg homicide.

I heard someone chuckle behind me, "So what do you think?"

I turn to look at Cloud, "Oh this is amazing. The best so far."

He walks up beside me, hands in pockets with a smirk gracing his lips, "Well I'm glad you think so. This was definitely the hardest to do. I had to go through 3 cartons of eggs to get that fried egg perfect."

"I guess it was worth it in the end, huh?" I chuckle, looking back at the photograph. "Y'know, this would be great for promoting awareness for bullying. Who needs bullying rubber wristbands, when we've got homicidal eggs!"

As out laughter died out, I turned to look at another collection of his work.

A small smile grew on my face. They were of SOLDIER; the elite fighting force of Shinra. It wasn't of them fighting, battling or doing any kind of conflict (the stereotypical thing for them to do), but them just doing ordinary guy things. One for example, was a group of guys in SOLDIER uniforms, sitting on their bunks laughing with each other. Then another was of them playing football, using a bottle for a makeshift ball.

"What do you think of this one?" I jumped slightly from his unsuspecting voice.

"I..I love it. It's simply beautiful."

"Really?" He looks down at me, slightly surprise from my response, "I've never had anyone say it was that before."

I nod my head slowly, "There has always been people who called SOLDIER monsters, with what their superhuman strength, thrive for killing and mako infusions. Their not human. They live to fight and that's it. They say its atrocious that its every little boys dream to become a SOLDIER. It's not right" I see Cloud open his mouth to argue, but I interject, "But that's not true is it? Their not monsters, their human beings just like us. They don't thrive for killing, they thrive to protect people. _That's_ what every little boys dream to be is; a hero."

I look back at the photos, "That's what your trying to portray right? That SOLDIERS are just as ordinary as you and me. They can smile, have fun, have family and friends. Their not what those group of people say they are. Their people, who just need a break once in a while." I hug my elbows as I gaze at the photos more. Wow, that was really insightful. That's a first from me.

I turn to look back up at Cloud, his eyes staring intently back at me. Huh, I didn't realize his eyes had a slight glow to them...

"Not even my art teachers got that when they looked at these. That was incredible Nams," I blush slightly at the incredible comment, "But...how do you know about the mako infusions, not many people know about that."

I bite my lip slightly. I might as well tell him. "My dad...he was in SOLDIER, which is also why I have a lot of respect for them."

He nods in understanding, his face twisting slightly, looking like he's unsure of what he's about to say next, "What do you mean as in..was?"

I knew that was coming next. "He died when I was 10. He was on a mission in Edge when he was killed."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I'm okay now anyway, that was over 7 years ago." Is it odd that I've openly said that to Cloud when the only people I've ever told are Sora and Xion?

"I..me and my friend Zack are part of SOLDIER." My eyes bulge as I nearly choke on my saliva.

"What!" Is this boy serious?

He does that 'scratch on the back of his head' thing again, before he let out a sigh. Don't think that move is gonna work on me again mister. This is major news!

"I'm 3rd Class, while Zack's 1st. I'm only kinda doing part time as I'm busy doing this as well, so when I get this degree done, I'm gonna be going full time and hopefully reach the top ranks like Zack."

"...Are you shitting me?"

He let out a chuckle before a smirk graces his lips, THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER FOOL!

"No Namine, I can assure you that I am not 'shitting you'."

"But I thought you wanted to be a photographer? That_ this_ is what you want to do for the rest of your life! Not be in SOLDIER!"

"I do, but I can still do that whilst in SOLDIER. It's just that I won't be doing it as a career. It's hard getting a decent pay for being a photographer, and if I one day decide to have a family, I want to be able to support and provide for them. SOLDIER will be able to do that, _not _being a professional photographer. Plus," He turns to look at me, "I thought you was _with_ the whole SOLDIER business. Less than 5 minutes ago, you were giving me a speech about the damn thing!" Urgh, this guy is so infuriating!

I stare just as intensely back at him "I just don't want you to get hurt okay? I know how dangerous these missions get, I mean, I use to sit at my window worrying the whole time if my dad will ever be coming back through those doors again. I-I just don't want anyone close to you to go through the same experience as I did."

I watched as his face softened, but before he could say something, we were interrupted by the noise of that darn door opening again. Turning towards it, I was greeted by a brunette woman with green eyes and a familiar guy with spiky black hair and violet eyes.

"Sorry we're late, did we miss anything?"

...

**Ooh so it's the stranger with the black hair and violet eyes again! Though he's not exactly a stranger as it's pretty obvious we all know who it is lol.**

**I was planning on having the Expo all on 1 chap, but again it dragged on so it's gonna be split in 2.**

**Ha the bit when Namine bending her head back so her hair looked like it was longer was something I always did as a child lol. And the photograph of the eggs, I've seen so many of them done and I think their hilarious :')  
**

**So yeah, we know now about Namine's dad. Ha I hadn't actually planned him being part of SOLIDER, but I thought it'd be a good fit when I was writing it at the time.**

**Again, sorry for any mistakes. It's pretty late at night. Meh, I really should do these earlier on lol.  
**

**Soo review my sweeties, let's see if we can reach the 100 reviews mark :)**

**Til' Next Timee**


	14. Boobs, you got burned

**10/07 UPDATE – Not a new chapter (Sorry guys!) But the replies to the reviews from the last chapter are at the bottom like I said (: I've also corrected a few errors I saw when re-reading this.**

**So heres another chapter! A week later like I said (though I think it might of been a day later. But meh.).**

**But guess what? WE MET THE 100 REVIEW MARK! WOOOO! :D:D:D THANK YOUUU AMAZING PEOPLE! Haa I didn't think we'd actually reach it. But congratulations to ****TheMelidiousNocturne**** who was the 100****th**** review! Virtual Axel shaped cookies for you :D**

**And thank you to my other lovely reviewers! :) I know, I haven't replied to any of yous which is horrible of me, but I've been busy and haven't had enough time to check fanfiction. I was going to write a reply to you all at the bottom of this chapter but I'm so tired and I just wanted to get this chapter up and out of the way. Maybe tomorrow I'll edit it and reply to you then (:**

**Oh and I did change the summary. I didn't really like it and the comment made by ****Loves Ironic Tragedy**** gave me that extra push. However, the new summary turned out like shit so I've gone back to the old one. BUT when I think of a much much better summary, I will change it (: (which will hopefully be the next chapter or something)**

**And I also realised something. On chapter 12, I put that Riku rang Namine's school pretending to be her dad. But like we established in the previous chapter,..he's dead. So, we're going to have to pretend that the school doesn't know her dads passed away or something (as stupid as that is lol) **

**So onto this chapter! Again no AkuNami in this but...**

**I've fallen in love with Cloud and Zack...but mostly Cloud. I have this thing where I fall in love with characters then move onto someone else. So first it'd be Sora, then Cloud, then Demyx...and yeah, you get my jist. So there is a bit of fluff in this. And I'm continuing this onto the next chapter (which you'll see why at the end) Ha don't worry though, I have this plan..twist thing in the next chapter (: Muha**

**I've been tempted to do a Final Fantasy VII fic (Obviously from my recent obsessiveness of Cloud) but I don't think I could handle 2 stories at a time as lame as that sounds lol. But meh, will see how it goes.**

**Sorry for the rather long AN! But I hada lot to say (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy VII. Just the plooot.**

...

**Boobs, you got burned**

**Namine's POV**

Well this is nice. It's the guy who saw me completely out of my face last Monday.

Perfect.

"Zack, Aerith! Bout time you showed up!" Cloud said, a smile instantly growing on his face as he made his way towards them. I couldn't help but smile too; he obviously really cares about his friends.

Aerith, who I assume, gave a him a quick hug, "Sorry Cloud, but this big galoot thought he knew his way round the campus. We ended up being at the complete opposite end!"

Zack pouted, "I'm _sure_ it was there! They must've moved the buildings around since I was last here or something. Totally understandable."

Aerith leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek, "I'm sure hon."

"AERITH!" What the-

Oh it's Tifa.

She ran up to the other brunette, nearly knocking the poor girl over with her knockers, whilst pulling her into a hug. She then went to give Zack a hug, giving a quick "Hi!" before going back to chatting with the pink clad woman.

Well I feel awkward. Maybe if I slowl-

"Now that your all here, I'd like to introduce you guys to a friend of mine."

Dammit!

"Zack, Aerith, Tifa. I'd like yous to meet Namine."

I look up slowly, my bangs slightly covering my eyes. Hopefully, Zack won't recognise me. It _was_ pretty dark in the club...

"Hey! I know _you_!"

...Or maybe not.

I shouldn't be surprised really. I'm practically the world's bitch.

"You were the girl in the club who was hitting on me!" _WHAT?_

I immediately send a glare his way, my eyes flaring...as well as my face.

That son of a-

"I was not _hitting_ on you!" And wipe that stupid smile off your face!

"Oh yeah?" He crosses his arms, smile turning into a smirk. I notice all of Clouds, Tifa and Aerith's confused stares. If I was paying more attention, I would've noticed the slight glimpse of hurt in Cloud's eyes... "What would you call it then? _Flirting_?"

I don't like this guy. I don't care if he's Cloud's BFF, I'm gonna put this jerk back in his place!

"Firstly," I casually wipe my hand over my face, trying to calm the redness that was invading my cheeks, "I would like to state that I was under the influence of a_ lot_ of alcohol. And I mean a lot. Secondly, I wasn't _flirting_ with you...it was just playful banter. Tis' all."

"Doesn't playful banter have to work both ways?"

"Well wasn't you the one who invited me to sit with you at your table?"

Zack was about to retaliate, but he quickly closed his mouth as his eyes widened slightly in realisation, as if he just remembered something.

"Yeah, speaking of that," A small frown replaced the grin he had on a second ago. As much of a moron he was, I think I prefer the smile more, "Where _were_ you that night? You never showed up!"

Oh shit. I forgot about that.

"_YOU_ were the blonde hair chick Zack was going on about?" I flick my head up to Cloud, then to Zack, then back to Cloud.

_Why_ do I get myself into these situations?

"I-I guess I am. What a small world, huh?" I force out a chuckle, and playfully punch Cloud in the arm, trying to turn this whole charade into a joke-y banter kinda thing..

...

It's not working. Everyone's still staring at me...

Right Namine, you can stop the laughing now.

...

...well this is awkward.

"...Aren't you too young to be in a club? Nightclubs are for adults."

Did she-

When did Tifa get into this?

Oh bitch this is on!

"Right I've just about had enough!" I drop my bag on the floor, and ball my hands into fists - No I am not going to start a fist fight with her. She would totally whoop my scrawny little ass.

"I don't get what your problem is! Just because you have an abnormally large and well developed set of tits doesn't make you any better then me. I'd _like_ to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass." (A chorus of 'oohs' could be heard from the secret observers hiding behind the dividers) "I mean, are those little sly remarks _suppose _to upset me in any way? Because pardon me boobs, you have obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn!"

I take in a deep breath, and close my eyes before opening them up again, now completely calm from my sudden outburst. Taking a look around, everyone looked like they were frozen in time; jaws ajar. Heck even Tifa looked shocked.

...Did I actually say that aloud?

Looking back at what I just said, I clamp both my hands around my mouth, my eyes gone wide.

I called Tifa boobs.

I insinuated that Tifa's head is always up her ass.

I stated that said boobs were abnormal.

Ohmigawd, I've officialy started a war with her. SHE'S GOING TO KICK MY ASS.

I'm screwed.

The deadly silence lasted for another 5 minutes before it was disrupted by someone's sudden laughter.

Everyone turned to Zack as if he was crazy, watching him hold his stomach in as he continued to laugh.

Wiping a few tears from his eyes, he came up to me and placed a loose arm around my shoulders.

"Wow Blondie, your even funnier when sober! And Tifa, You just got _burned_!"

AxNAxNAxNAxN

It was now midday, the 5 of us perched on a patch of grass somewhere on the campus. The exhibition was temporarily closed for an hour so the RGU Art students could go and get some lunch.

We were currently sitting in a circle, Cloud on my left and Aerith on my right. Tifa was on Cloud's other side (the guys wanted to make sure they kept us 2 apart from each other) and Zack was next to her which then obviously went back to Aerith.

Aeriths a really nice girl (I have no idea why she's friends with the she-devil). We've been talking for the past half an hour, and she doesn't seem to hate me despite what I said about her friend. Huh, she reminds me a lot of Olette actually. Maybe their related.

"So, Namine," Aerith started, as she took a small bite out of her apple, "What high school do you go to?"

"Destiny High Academy."

Her eyes widened, a smile gracing her lips, "No way! I went there too!"

I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, "Really? That's pretty cool."

"Does Mrs Harp still work here?"

"OHMIGOD YESS! She's soo annoying!" I exclaim, as I place my bottle of Sunny D on the grass. "She actually came on the RGU open day, and she was totally gettin' frisky with one of the other professors here."

Aerith rolled her eyes, though the smile was still there, "I'm not surprised. Did she give you the whole speak before the trip? You-"

"-have to be on your best behaviour. You are representatives of Destiny High Academy. Don't forget, this trip is benefit for you, not me-" We both said simultaneously, both of us having our hand up, as if we were swearing on the Bible just like in court, whilst putting on an irritating lisp (We sounded identical to Mrs Harp may I add).

Once we finished, we both burst out in laughter.

"You two seemed to be gettin' on pretty well," Zack observed, as he playfully placed his arm possessively around Aerith's waist. "_Too_ well might I say."

Aerith sent me a wink before removing Zack's arms, "Zack, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now..."

She placed her hand on my shoulder, while I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder,"I've changed my ways. I love Namine now."

I grinned as Zack gave the most adorable pout a man his age could do. He's so cute!

"B-but," His lower lip trembled slightly, "I thought you loved me."

Aerith chuckled before she lightly pecked Zack on the lips, "Of course I do you silly goose! I was just teasing."

Those two are so adorable together. Their literally perfect for each other.

"Damn, and here I thought I found the perfect woman." I noticed that both Cloud and Tifa, had stopped their conversation to watch us (She's been hogging him for the past hour. Selfish woman).

Cloud was looking at me, eyebrow raised. I mirror him, my raised eyebrow questioning his raised eyebrow. Yeaah, I can do the eyebrow thing too y'know.

"Are you...?" He starts, but then hesitates.

I lean back on my elbows, pushing my brown tinted aviator sunglasses up with my index finger, "Am I...?"

He looks up at the loved up couple, noticing they were too busy chatting animatedly with each other, before looking back at me, "Y'know...Do you _swing _that way?"

He thinks I'm a lesbian? Haa, as far as I know, I'm not one. I mean first I had Roxas and now there's Axel...

I haven't seen him a while. Heck, I miss him.

...Actually...when you look at it, he _does _look the tiniest bit feminine. Have you seen his hips? Their curvier than mine!

Huh, maybe I am a lesbian.

"Would you be disappointed if I were?" Meh, a bit of teasing won't hurt no one.

He looks down at me, slightly surprised, before joining me on the grass, also leaning on his elbows, his lips curving into a small smirk, "Yeah...I guess you could say I would."

I couldn't help but blush at his comment. Is he flirting with me?

...

Yes I know I started it off, but still!

We sat there for a few minutes, before a question popped up in my head that had been bugging me for a while now.

"Cloud?"

"Hm?"

"Ya'know that professor who showed us around on the open day,"

"Yeah."

"...What _was_ his name?"

He looks at me questioningly, a bemused look settling on his features. "Harold...Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just have a point to prove to a friend when I get back."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

It was now 3 o'clock, Zack and Aerith had gone back to Midgar, while Tifa had to go to Edge to open a bar or something. I was currently helping Cloud pack his photographs away, the expo now finished with all the visitors gone home.

"So, did you have fun today?" I turn to Cloud, he'd just finished moving the divider up against the wall, whilst I was still placing the small photos into an A4 Case.

"Yeah, I did. Your photographs are beautiful, and Aerith is such a lovely person. I can see myself becoming good friends with her in the future. Her and Zack make the cutest couple."

"Yeah they are, aren't they?" He smiles, before it turns into a small frown when he looks back up at me, "Namine, why don't you get on with Tifa? I mean, from what I know this is only the second time that you've met, and on the open day you both didn't seem mingle with each other at all..."

Well damn, how am I suppose to answer that? 'Oh your friend is actually a psychopath who secretly wants to kill me.' He'll think I'm crazy and obviously won't believe me.

"It's...it's just one of those things. There's those people who you absolutely get along with, but then there are those where you don't at all. Me and Tifa just happen to be in that category."

He looks at me still confused, "It's a woman's thing."

He 'ah's' in understanding before moving to the next divider. "..so how did you meet Tifa?"

I waited patiently as he finished moving the divider, "She's my childhood friend actually. We grew up in Nibelheim together." Well that explains the jealousy issues.

It took another 10 minutes before we had finally finished. The photographs neatly on top of each other and the dividers all lined up against the wall.

"Hey Namine?"

"Yeah?"

"Are...are you doing anything for the rest of the day?" He asks shyly, busying himself by collecting his jacket and bag. I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness.

I should say no really. I like Axel, and I really want to try things out with him. But the conversation I had with Demyx the other day kept replaying in my head...

_"They've been on and off for like, the past year or so. Though I wouldn't be surprised if they got back together."_

"No I'm not. I'm free for the rest of the day." It's not like I'm dating Axel anyway.

A small smile instantly grew on his face, "Great! You wait here while I get fenrir ready."

...

**And there we go. Chapter 14. I don't know why, but it feels I haven't updated this in ageeesss (although it's only been a week!)**

**I'm sorry if there's any mistakes or if it's boring or crap humour in it. I just wanted it up because I felt bad for the slightly late update. Plus it's 2 in the morning and I'm tired. I have an art essay to write up, which I'm suppose to do next year, but my Art teacher thought it'd be a good idea to give it to us now and only give us a week to do it :| urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggh.**

**But please review! Again I'm sorry for no replies this week, but i'll try and get them done tomorrow (And write them on this chapter instead of emailing you all like I normally do.) Again thank you, you are all amazing.**

**Til' Next Time M'lovliieesss**

**REVIEW REPLIES – (I've just realised I used the words 'glad' and 'happy' so many times..gah!)**

**String. Cheese. : Haha you are actually amazing! How do you do it? Lol it's kinda become a thing where now I just expect you to be the first one there :) And I know right? A charizard would be so coooool to have :( But I'm glad you like the surprises lol, I was scared people wouldn't like her sudden mood changes! :O**

**Coobearrocks : Ha I'm glad you thought to :) Tifa _was_ pretty shocked, but she gets even more shocked when she gets totally burned by Namine in this chapter :p lol**

**Loves Ironic Tragedy : I was scared that I was talking a load of jibberish ,so I'm glad you liked the insight on the photography :p. And Thank You! I'm happy you loved it ^_^**

**laz sonix : Woop!, we have some FF VII fans reading this :) What a coincidence, their both my 2 favourite games too lol. Yeahh once a week. I'm sorry :( Better than once a month though right?**

**Aylea Bea : I'm glad you were hooked despite your hate for AU high school fics! They are a bit OOC (Especially Namine and Xion...and you could say Tifa) but I really hate it when people always portray Namine to be the really shy, quiet girl (though I tried to keep some of it in with the blushing) because I don't see that at all in Kingdom Hearts 2 :/ I haven't really played Chain of Memories so maybe they get it from that? Haha and don't worry it's totally understandable if you don't get the lingo at first glance :p. I'm happy you find this story enjoyable and Thank You for the review :)**

**MewAlice : Thank You :') Don't cry about the SOLDIER part! You'll only remind me off Zacks death at the end of Crisis Core D': And get out of that emo corner! -drags MewAlice from corner- You still have another chapter to read!**

**Keyblade Babe : I'm sorrry! D: But when I start my summer holdiays, hopefully they'll become shorter :O And no it totally makes sense! I'm glad your happy with the way I portrayed him! Haha and don't worry! I am totally with you with having the so many favourites :') lol At the minute, Imma lovin' Cloud ^_^**

**SourMeltdown : Aha Thank You! I'm glad you think so!**

**Xakia : Yup, one review closer to 100 AND I MADE IT! So thank you for helping me get there :) Ha I love those photos too. I saw a lot on deviantart and they made me burst out in laughter :p**

**The Cobalt Rose : I LOVE HIM TOO! :P Tifa is a bitch. But Namine does give her a total whoopin' in this chapter so maybe she'll get the cookie? :)**

**TurtleBash : Hehe I'm glad you do! * hugs back***

**Maddy : Thank You! Ha I'm happy you can! It's just that, (I don't know if you've watched it) but at the end of FFVII Advent Children, on Cloud's desks theres a lot of photos of landscapes for when he makes deliveries and stuff. So I though weyhey, let's get him to do a degree in photography :P I know I want Axel too, but you never know, he might make an appearance in the next chapter ;)**

**TheEternalAlchemistoO : It's totally fine! I get the whole being busy too :) You could see this happen in real life? If only Axel (and Cloud) were real. My life would be complete!**

**KissoXO : Hehe, well I'm sure you would've already saw (read?) their reaction when you get to this point :p**

**TheMelidiousNocturne : I'm glad you think so :) Ha I love Nemyx too (though it is one below AkuNami). I had a bit of Demyx/Namine love in chapter 11 if that makes up for it :p. But yeah, again congrats for being the 100th Review! **

**SprinklesVanilla : It's fine :) Atleast you came back to review it! ^_^ Eeh I'm glad you think Cloud's awesome in this. I'm totally in love with him atm (which you probably can tell lol) so it's nice for you to say that. Tifa is a jerk to Namine but she gets what she deserves (well a bit) in this chap! And I'm glad you like the Namine's background part! I kinda thought of it last minute and thought it'd fit well as I hadn't talked about her dad at all in this fic :)**


	15. From Highs to Lows

***Hides behind a boulder* IM SORRY! D: I DESERVE WHAT I GET FOR THIS MAJOR MAJOR DELAY! Do whatever you want, throw rocks at me or whatever, I deserve it. **

**I said I'd update once a week but it's been...exactly 1 month. Again I'm sorry :(**

**Truth be told though I came to an Writers block. I had started this chapter as I finished the last one, but I had no idea how to continue from it or where I was going. However, I knew I couldn't leave you's like this and forced myself to write another chapter (I got quite a bit of inspiration from reading a few other KH fics, so I should thank them too!)**

**Hopefully you won't have to wait long for the next chapter as I think I have my mojo back! (But I'm not going to make any promises!)**

**I really really enjoyed writing this chapter though (the second half of it), doing that particular scene :)**

**So when you get to it, AND I HIGHLY SUGGEST THAT YOU DO, Listen to Katy Perry's – Teenage Dream. It comes up in this chap, and I listened to it multiple times to get the scene perfect. I guess you guys should be thanking Katy Perry for gettin my mojo back haha :p**

**I'm sorry if you don't like her or that song in particular, but I though it suited it. Plus I find it outrageously addictive!**

**Oh and another thing MAJOR CLOUDXNAMINE FLUFF! Yes I still have my obsession with Cloud, but Axel is ever so slowly making his way back up there ;). **

**So please enjoy this chap guys and I'm sorry for the delay. Oh and I'm sorry for no replies :( ! I was planning on doing it now but its 3:30am in the morning, and I'd think yous would rather read this chapter rather then wait another day. **

**But I will reply to them, and again I'll do it as the same as last time, updating this chapter the next day and writing alll your replies at the bottom of this one :)**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Teenage Dream.**

...

**From Highs to Lows**

**Namine's POV**

Fenrir?

Now who the bloody hell is_ fenrir_?

Before I could ponder any more on the thought, the door opened and I was greeted again by the handsome blonde haired man, "Hey you ready to go? Fenrir's waiting outside."

See? Fenrir. Who is this? Is there someone else coming along?

"Cloud, who's fenrir?" Cloud turned his head slightly towards me as we made our way down the stairs, before a small smirk rose to his lips, "Oh you'll see."

I'll see? Wouldn't it be just as easier if you told me now? Tsk, that is such a guy thing to do.

Cloud held the door open for me (Aw he is such a gentleman) to be greeted by-

...a motorbike?

"Namine," Making his way to said motorbike, Cloud patted the leather seat, "I'd like you to meet fenrir."

"YOU NAME YOUR MOTOR VEHICLES TOO?" I thought I was the only person who did this!

He chuckled slightly at my reaction, "Yeah..I guess I do. I take it you do too?"

I nodded my head as I admired the bike. Wow, this is a beast compared to my baby.

"Here, put this on," Before I could see what Cloud was referring too, I felt a helmet being placed on my head, whilst he moved on to fumble with the straps around my chin.

"Y'know, why bother to tell me to put it on if you were just going to do it for me?"

Ow-oh jesus, how _tight_ did he want this to be! Oh dear I think I'm getting light headed.

"You ready?" He smirked, as he placed some rather groovy shades on his face.

"...Why do I feel I should fear for my dear life?" Seriously though, I don't like that crazed look in his eyes.

He chuckled-o shit- before turning around and revving up his engine.

"Let's mosey."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

O THANK GOD-

"LAND!" Sweet Jesus, you don't know how much I've missed you!

I nuzzled the grass, my arms spread apart as I literally hugged the ground before me. I've never felt so safe in my life as I do now. I'm sorry I've never appreciated you before, you sweet merciful-

"Wow, I didn't realise you had such a strong grip considering how tiny you are."

"YOU. ARE. FREAKIN' _MENTAL_!'

"...What?" Oh don't give me that innocent smile you secret son of Satan.

"Remind me to **never** ride on that-" I point fiercely at the death machine he likes to call his bike, or fener, or whatever the bloody hell he likes to call it, "-with you again. _**Ever**_**.**"

Is...is he _laughing_?

"I really don't see the funny side of this." I growled. I would be surprised if he understood any of that considering I said it with clenched teeth.

"Oh, you don't?" His laughter deceased, but the boyish smile remained on his face.

...I hope you feel the burn holes that my eyes are engraving into your skin.

"You...are devil spawn."

"Now, now Namine, no need to be like that," He smirked, taking my hand and pulling me up to my feet, "Is that how you always treat a guy when he takes you out? Send death glares and shower them with insults?"

"Is that how _you_ always charm a girl whenever you take her out Cloud? Do you think 'oh let's sweep her off her feet by SCARING THE BEJESUS OUT OF HER.'"

He let out a manly chuckle, before dragging me to where ever he was planning on taking me. Hey, don't just think you can laugh your way out of this and think this over and done with. I'm still mad at you mister!

Wanting it to appear I was still angry with him, I kept quiet and decided to observe my surroundings. We seemed to be on a main high street in Radiant Garden, an arrangement of mostly restaurants, cafe's and coffee shops with a few mini stalls here and there. I noticed that most of the people here looked like students; Cloud's age. Ha, the majority of them probably go to RGU.

I turned my attention to the man in front of me, realising something.

Cloud was still holding my hand.

How did I not notice that?

O crap I can feel my face heating up. Gah, get a grip Namine!

I like Axel I like Axel I like Axel I like Ax-

"We're here."

I looked up to see we had stopped outside a vintage diner. From what I could see through the open doors, there were waitresses in pink dresses roller skating from table to table, a retro jukebox playing music in the background and the floor were black and white check, the seats made out of red leather. It was like I had stepped onto a set in Grease!

"Woow..."

"It's great, isn't it?" Cloud replied. His smile however, dropped slightly.

"W-what's wrong?"

"You look slightly red Nams," He bent down to my height, resting his hand on my forehead, "And you feel slightly warm. You feelin' okay?"

I would be if your_ face wasn't so close to mine. _I could practically smell his cologne (and let me tell you, he smelt good) and his eyes looked even more beautiful, if that's even possible. Looking closely, I could see a tinge of green in them...

"Namine?" O crap he asked me a question didn't he.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to reply, the smile on Cloud's face dissolved completely, and was replaced with a full out frown. What was wrong now?

"Namine, where did you get that bruise?"

Shit, the foundation that was covering it must of rubbed off slightly.

"O-Oh this thing?" I pointed at it as if it was nothing. "I fell down the stairs at my friends house. Clever me thought it'd be a good idea not to hold onto the banister. Stupid right? I can be such a goofy goose at times...ha..ha..," I said, finishing it off with a nervous laugh. I thought it'd be best to use the same excuse as Xion had yesterday. My mom bought it, so Cloud should too.

Hopefully.

"I'm not going to buy the answer you just gave me but I'm going to believe you for now. Hopefully when you feel more comfortable around me, you'll trust me enough to tell me the truth, okay?"

Meh, I'm not entirely happy with that but I'm not complaining. He said he'd believe me for now and that's just dandy.

"How are you so sure that I'm lying? That could be the truth ya'know."

"Because," He started, before smirking and again taking my hand, "I'm SOLDIER. And you know what their like, so I don't think I need to explain myself."

Ah. Yeah, I know what their like. It was impossible getting past my dad with a lie. It's like a sixth sense to them. It was like they_ knew_ if you were telling the truth or not. I think it's part of the program.

...or it could do with those mako infusions that are injected into their blood streams. But mehh, who am I to know.

"C'mon you," Cloud sighed, interrupting my thoughts. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

AxNAxNAxNAxN

"Good evening, and welcome to Al's Diner, may I take your order?"

"Can I have a double cheeseburger, with large fries and a large strawberry milkshake please," A strawberry milkshake kinda guy, huh.

"Sure thing, and you miss?" Aw, well isn't she polite.

"Err, Can I haaaaavee...a double cheeseburger, extra onions but easy on the ketchup. Medium fries with a pot of gravy on the side, oh and not too dark y'know? I like it to be that nice browny colour. Annd finally, ooh! You do paopu milkshakes! Eek! I haven't had one of them in ages. Yup, I'll have one of them too. Make that a medium.!" I placed the menu down to be faced with an amused looking Cloud. _What?_

The waitress didn't seemed to mind however, as she gave me a sweet smile and a quick 'Your food should ready soon', before roller skating to the other side of the diner and behind the counter to give our order.

Those roller skates are so cool. I want a pair of those!

"Wow, I didn't think you were the sort to be picky." I turned my attention to the man opposite me, that amused look still settled on his features.

"I wouldn't say I was picky. I just know what I like." Which is true.

"O really?"

"Yes really."

Cloud casually leaned back in his chair, before letting out a fake cough. "Extra on the onions and easy on the ketchup. And don't make the gravy too dark. I like it to be that nice browny colour, ya'know?'." He said in a slightly higher pitched voice, with emphasis on the 'ya'know'.

I couldn't help but snort at his imitation. "First off, that sounds nothing like me. Secondly, you made it worser than it seemed and thirdly, I don't say ya'know like that."

"Here are your beverages. Your food should be over shortly, please enjoy!" Placed in front of us was my paopu milkshake and Cloud's strawberry one. Huh, that was quick. Probably because of the roller skates.

"Namine," Cloud continued, taking a sip from his straw, "How can you get gravy to be that nice 'browny colour'. Isn't all gravy brown?"

For the next hour, we both continued to have a casual conversation with each other (that involving my explanation on how gravy can have that browny colour), bringing up random topics and having a laugh here and there. It was weird how comfortable I felt around Cloud. I could be myself. He understood my jokes and humour (he totally got my sarcasm, he was actually quite the sarcastic person himself), and I felt I could tell him anything.

Our food shortly arrived, and again we had idol chit chat between bites of our food. Speaking of the food, they got everything perfect and it was delicious. Remind me to give that waitress a healthy tip before we leave!

"Cloud, this place is great! Where did you find it?"

He wiped his mouth with the napkin, both of us now having finished our food, "Me and Zack randomly found it. We were just strolling around, looking for some place to eat and the grub looked good, so we thought we'd try it out."

"I love the décor," I awed, my eyes soon settling on the jukebox that rested in the corner. Huh, I wonder if it still works.

Cloud followed my train of sight, realising what I was looking at it, "Why don't you pick a song?"

"Eh?" Smooth Namine.

"Here," Cloud said, smirking and passing me a quarter, "They update it quite regularly, so it always has the latest songs. Of course they still keep the classics that everybody loves. Just put the quarter in the slot and take your pick."

"Thanks!" I chirped, before waltzing my way to the jukebox.

Ahh, this is so cool! It lights up and everything!

I put the coin through the slot as Cloud said, flicking through the song lists.

Cloud wasn't lying when he said they kept it updated regularly. They had music from Eminem to Florence and the Machine.

Finding a song that caught my eye, I stopped at the page and pressed the button on the side. I love this song!

_You think I'm pretty, Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny, When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me,  
So I'll let my walls come down, down_

I sang along quietly, my hands still resting on the jukebox and watching the lights change colour.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy, You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine_

At this point, I started to sway my hips slightly, the song finally getting to me.

_Let's go all the way tonight, No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

I couldn't help it any more. I stepped back from the jukebox as the chorus came on. My arms were high above my head, my hips in full swing. I was full on dancing, now singing along with the lyrics. I didn't care if people were giving me odd looks. I was freakin' having a blast!

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

I looked around at the rest of the people in the diner. The waitresses and chef seemed to have paused and were smiling at me as I continued to dance. Some of the odd looks disappeared and even a few people decided to join me. I don't think this diner was meant for people to dance, but no one seemed to mind. I looked at Cloud, sending him a dazzling smile. He returned the smile, before I spun around and continued to sing my heart out.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

As the song slowed slightly from the upbeat chorus, I turned to the random girl dancing next to me both of us singing the lyrics to each other. Even though I knew there were eyes gazing at us from every direction, I felt a particular pair that seemed to bore into my back. I chose to ignore it, and continued to dance with the girl next to me.

_We drove to Cali, And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and, Built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you, My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

As the next part came up, I turned my eyes back to Cloud.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

I sauntered towards him, my hips still swaying to the music.

_No regrets, just love_

I reached the table, still smiling from being on such a high.

_We can dance until we die_

"Dance with me!"

_You and I_

He looked panicked slightly, though the smile were still on his lips, "What? Are you crazy?"

_We'll be young forever_

"Ha, probably!" I pulled him up from his chair anyway, walking backwards as I dragged him to where everyone was dancing, continuing to dance along the way as the chorus came on.

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

I had taken his hand, lifting it up and spinning in a circle underneath it, singing the lyrics as if I was singing them to him. He looked slightly uncomfortable, standing there as of he had no idea what to do, as I continued to dance, his hands in mine.

"Relax Chocobo head, and dance with me!

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

He seemed to have took my advice as he relaxed, lightly placing his hand on my waist, and interlocking his fingers with mine in the other. He wasn't full out dancing like me, but he swayed slightly and spun me around a few times. At least he wasn't uncomfortable, that was all that really mattered. He laughed slightly at me, as I got into the lyrics, pointing at him then me when it got to 'when you look at me', and pointing my index finger when it got to 'one'.

_I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

I swayed my hips and his hands were placed on either side of them, my hands on his shoulders. I could still feel the eyes on me from earlier on, but again chose to ignore it as I gazed up at Cloud and continued to dance with him.

_Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

The beat slowed down, as the song reached the point where it quietened slightly, preparing itself for the chorus.

Cloud bent his head slightly next to my ear, "Namine, you really are something." He said, hearing the smile in his voice.

I couldn't help the small tingles that erupted in the pit of my stomach.

I stepped away from him, my grin not dropping the slightest, our fingers going back to interlocking with each other. I lifted one our interlocked hands up, as the chorus returned before I again sang along to it.

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
_

I was still aware of the eyes that were boring into me, but I didn't care. All my focus was on Cloud and I was having too much fun.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

As the song ended, the diner erupted into applause. I was out of breath, as well as Cloud, the dancing and singing taking up all of my energy.

I turned to look at the audience, before my smile dropped as well as my heart.

Axel was there, his eyes quickly shifting away from mine. He wasn't alone.

Sat across from him was the woman in all his facebook photos, the woman in the framed picture that was next to bed, and the woman he was most likely get back together with.

I couldn't help but stare at the couple at the far end of the Diner. Axel was on a date with Larxene.

...

**WOAH TWIST AT THE END! :O:O:O aha**

**Did you like it? The dancing scene?, the slight twist at the end?**

**So you all know that Axel will be in the next chapter fo'sho! Cloud's had Namine long enough ;P lol.**

**I know I don't deserve but please do review! Your all wonderful and amazing :')**


	16. Double Date with the Stick Insect

**Hey hey, wasn't expecting me to return this quick were you? :)**

**I was going to write a response on the reviews in chapter 14, but thought you's would appreciate an update more haha. But it's also to make up for the major delay from before! Because I felt uber guilty about that :( Hopefully I'm forgiven now :p**

**But again this was another fun chapter to write and I already have a roughish plan for the next one!**

**For once, I've written this chapter at a reasonable time sooo I've been able to reply to the reviews from the last chapter (Their at the end of this chapter...I think it's easier doing it that way rather than emailing them so I get to reply to everyone!).**

**Again I can't thank you so much for the reviews! Their one of the reasons which made me give you guys a very quick update. I didn't think I'd get that many because of the delay, but your all very loyal and I can't thank you all enough :) And I'm surprised that I got a few newcomers :O I thought I weren't attracting any new readers, but I guess I am. So thank you to you all, and all my loyals ones which have reviewed every chapter, you know who you are :p**

**So as a thank you, heres a very early update! Enjoy !**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the plot.**

...

**Double Date with the Stick Insect**

**Namine's POV**

Why is he here?

And with _**her**_.

"Namine...?"

Oh and I'm here with Cloud.

My progress with Axel has officially gone from here -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. - to here.

Fml.

"Hello? You there Nams?" My line of sight was suddenly blocked by a mass of blonde hair and startling blue eyes.

Oh yeah-I had been staring on the spot for the past 5 minutes now.

"Y-yeah. Let's get desert!"

I drag Cloud (whilst trying to stop my eyes from trailing to the couple at the far end of the diner) back to the table, pushing a menu up to his face.

"Namine?" Cloud asks, raising an eyebrow, "Are you feeling okay?"

"GREAT! Top Notch!"

...

...did I really say top notch?

"Okay...if you say so." He obviously doesn't believe me. I mean I wouldn't even believe me if I was him.

I couldn't help but look over Cloud's shoulders: I had the perfect view of Axel and Larxene.

Gah, stop looking at them Namine.

...

WHY DO I HAVE NO CONTROL OF MY EYES?

"S-so Cloud," I tugged on the flick of my hair on the side of my face. I tend to do that when I'm either a) nervous b) agitated c) studying intensely (which is a rare for me) or d) some hoochey is off with my man.

I think you could all take a wild guess at which one it is at this particular moment.

"You said you've been here a couple of times with Zack right? What's the best desert here? I mean the vanilla surprise sounds nice, but I'm a bit cautious on what the surprise is, ya'know? Could be anything really-"

Oh and I also tend to ramble on for ages.

And basically talk crap.

"-and the triple chocolate fudge cake with the caramel ripple also sounds good but oh so fattening. I don't want my food baby to get any bigger than what it is. I mean the calories in that must be mahosive. Ooh, the banana split looks like a healthier option-"

"Namine-"

"-or I could get something simpler like jello. Jello and ice cream. Heh heh, when you keep saying jello after a while it starts to sound funny-

"Namine-"

"-jello jello jello jello jello jello jello-"

"Namine!" Next minute, my menu was being taken away from me.

Hey-where's it going?

Oh Cloud took it.

"What! ?" I whisper shout at him. I was reading that!

"Firstly, the only thing I just about picked up from that was food baby," He said, smiling amusedly keeping his hands firm on the laminated menu, as if it was a dangerous weapon when placed in my hands (I'm sorry, but the most I could do with that is probably give people paper cuts).

"Secondly," He continued, "One minute your wildly dancing, not caring what people are thinking and then the next you seem so worried on what desert you should have."

And your point is?

It seemed he had read my mind perfectly (which is a bit freaky), as he said, "My point is that I don't get you."

Erm, yeah I'm still not with you on this.

"It's kinda like you have a split personalty. Your hot then your cold, you care then you don't care. It's just that," He says, before pausing to lean his elbow on the table, whilst rubbing his hand on the back of his head. "I can't read you at all. I mean, I guess it's just that I've been so use to doing it being in SOLDIER and all, that it's become a natural thing to do; being able to easily read people. But you...I can't pick up anything. Not one thing. Zilch."

He leans up slightly, a light blush decorating his cheeks, "I-I think...that's what attracts me to you."

I was happy he was avoiding eye contact with me because my cheeks seemed to do the exact same thing as his, but a gazillion times worse.

Did...did he say he was _attracted_ to me?

I need to cool down.

"H-hey Cloud, I'm just gonna go to the toilet, a-and do my...business."

"Y-yeah sure." He said, still slightly embarrassed, before I made my way to the women's rest rooms (making sure to take the long route around avoiding any redheads I happen to pass by).

Oh boy,...what do I get myself into.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

15 minutes later I returned to the table, refreshed and my cheeks back to the colour they were supposed to be.

Luckily things were back to normal, Cloud and I having our playful banter.

As Cloud continued to talk, I couldn't help but look at the two people behind him (Dammit!).

Despite taking the piss out of her hair earlier on, Larxene sure was beautiful in the flesh. She looked reasonably tall (any ones tall compared to me), and had a slim figure; she cold practically pass as a model.

No wonder Axel likes her and is even_ thinking_ of getting back together with her. She was perfect. Her boobs were twice the size of mine and she probably had the perfect personality that matched with Axel's.

I couldn't help but play the song 'Everything I'm Not' by the Veronicas in my head.

_'Cause she's everything,everything...**I'm not'**_

...

..Oh God I am such a sap.

Before I could turn my attention back to Cloud, said man decided to turn his head to the direction I was facing.

"O hey it's Axel."

...fuck.

"Hm, he has someone with him. Oh it's Larxene!" Really? Because I hadn't noticed. It's not like I've been _staring _at her for the past hour or so.

"Let's invite them over."

Wait—WHAT! ?

"O-oh no-"

"Axel!" WHAT IS HE DOING! ? ! PUT YOUR HAND DOWN THIS INSTANT!

"Hold on a minute Nams." Next thing, Cloud's out of his seat and jogging up to their table. Get back here dammit!

See? This is why I need control over my eyes! Letting them wonder off on their own leads me to problems like these.

O-oh crap, their getting up. SIT BACK DOWN NOW!

Their making their way over here.

Please, someone just shoot me.

"Nams, this is Axel and Larxene. I'm sure you recognise Axel from the RGU open day,"

Oh yeah, I remember you.

I couldn't help but check Axel out up and down. He was wearing one of those baseball t-shirts, the sleeves being black and reaching just pass his elbows, a worn out print on the front of it. He had grey slim fitted jeans on, that stopped at his ankles revealing his black toms (shoes). In his ear was a white gauge and his right arm was decorated with a variety of brown beach beads.

God, did he know how to dress.

Though I'm sure even if he wore something hideous he would still be able to pull it off.

Lucky bastard.

I sent a small wave to the two; I didn't want to be rude.

Larxene returned the gesture with what a appeared to be a forced fake smile, "Cute."

_Excuse me?_

_Cute?_

Who does she think she is?

I don't like her already.

Cloud decided to take the seat next to me, with Larxene opposite him.

Leaving Axel to sit opposite me.

Great.

"I was actually acquainted with Namine just the other day actually," I flicked my head at the red head in front of me, that accustomed smirked already etched onto his features.

And this is the part where Namine again becomes the world's bitch.

"Really? I didn't know you and Namine were friends. First Zack, now Axel. Anyone else you might have bumped into Nams that I might know?"

I look up Cloud, giving him a nervous laugh, "He he, No..I'm sure Zack and Axel are just it."

"She actually happened to go out with my best friend. Roxy introduced us to each other,"

Larxene suddenly had an interest to the conversation, "_She_ went out with Roxas?"

And what does she exactly mean by that?

No one seemed to pick up on her nasty tone as Axel nodded in confirmation with a quick 'uh-ha'.

"Pfft, no wonder their no long together..." She mumbled.

_WHAT! ?  
_

I clenched my hands into fists under the table.

WHAT A BITCH!

Cloud must've heard her comment and noticed my reaction as he placed a comforting hand on my clenched one, sending me a reassuring smile.

"They probably have their reasons," Cloud started, turning his head to Larxene, "Which _isn't_ for us to pry."

Damn right it isn't!

"Whatever."

Stupid insect woman.

I smiled up at Cloud, sending him a silent thanks for sticking up for me. I interlocked our fingers under the table, as he called the waitress over to order our desert.

Yes I know I said I wanted to make things work with Axel, but I'm mad at him.

Mad at him for bringing Roxas up.

Mad at him for ever thinking of going out with a bitch like Larxene.

Mad at him cos he's considering to get back together with said bitch.

Mad at him for ruining my night out with Cloud.

And mad at him because he doesn't realise that even though I've only known him for not even a week, he does things too things to me that even I don't fully understand.

He has me wrapped right round his finger and he doesn't even know it.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

20 minutes later, and we were all currently eating our desert.

It was mostly Cloud and Axel making the conversation, whilst me and Larxene stayed quiet in the background.

Stupid stick insect bitch.

I know I was commenting on how beautiful she looked earlier on, but now I take it all back!

She's not that great close up anyway.

I continue to munch on my 'Al's ice cream special', which I didn't realise would be so big. It had layers of different flavoured ice creams, getting smaller as it reached the top (kinda like a pyramid), with added bits of whipped cream, strawberry slices and chocolate sprinkles.

I have no idea how I'm going to finish this beast of a desert up.

"So Namine darling,"

...is that the she-devil speaking to me?

And did she just call me _darling_?

I'm sure she didn't mean that in the nicest way.

"How old are you?"

Since when did she care?

"17" I mumbled.

"Really? I thought you were 12."

I choked on the strawberry slice I had in my mouth. _**12?**_

"No, I can assure you I'm 17," I growled out.

I officially hate this women. Fucking. hate. her.

"Oh. I thought you were Cloud's baby sister, you look strangely a like."

Before I could pounce on the witch, Cloud jumped in first, "Larxene, just because we have the same hair and eye colour, that doesn't automatically make us related."

HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM AND POLITE TO HER? SHE'S PRACTICALLY BITCHING ABOUT US RIGHT IN OUR FACES!

Placing her spoon down, Larxene lifted one of her claws and placed it around Axel's neck, placing a few light kissed on the side of his face.

I'm seriously going to kill this woman.

But I can't.

Because I'm on a date with Cloud.

And she's on a date with Axel, giving her every right to do that

"I _am_ eating if you haven't noticed," But that doesn't mean I have to agree with it.

She leaned back, though her claw was still wrapped around Axel's neck, "So?" She snarled, "What's your point?"

"My point is," I said, placing my spoon on the table. I noticed Axel take an interest, as well as Cloud, as he raised a questioning eyebrow at me. "I'm trying to eat, so would you mind not sucking Axel's face off right in front of Cloud and I."

"Oh yeah?" She smirked, leaning forward as if daring me, "And what exactly are you going to do about it **little girl**?"

Oh that is it-

"THIS!" And the next minute, my 'Al's ice cream special' was no longer on my plate.

...but was now adorning Larxene's face. Some of it also having gone on Axel.

I looked at Axel, his mouth hanging open slightly, a look of shock and surprise on his face.

I couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

I swiveled to Cloud making this as quick as possible, "Hey, I had a really great time tonight! Maybe we'll do it again some other time." I picked up my bag before planting a quick peck on his lips, "I'll send you a text to let you know I made it home safely."

"WHY YOU LITTL-"

I walked as fast as I could out of the diner before Larxene could make a move, making a run for it once I was out the doors.

It's only been a day and I've already made enemies with two angry women.

Ahh, the things I get myself into..

...

**And we meet Larxene :) I made sure to make her an out right bitch. Not much AkuNami fluff here :( [though alot of CloudxNami, but you do have say it was very sweet of Cloud to stick up for Namine! So I made Namine give him a very quick peck on the lips at the end ;3]BUT I HAVE A PLAN FOR THE NEXT CHAP MAHA, AND IT SHALL INCLUDE LOTS OF AKNAMI FLUFF :3! (Hopefully)**

**Oh and If your like 'wtf's a food baby?' lol, it's basically when you know when you've just eaten and your stomach sticks out...and it kinda looks like your pregnant. Yaa hence a food baby lol. Me and my friend use the term all the time.**

**Please Review my lovely lovely readers :), your reviews always make my day!**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**String. Cheese. : YES I AM! AND i'M SORRY D: Haa, maybe your thoughts somehow made their way to me and got me to update? Lol I'm glad you liked the CloudxNamineness, theres slight more in this chapter, but theres defo going to be AxelxNamineness in the next :O I know I know, I made them go on a date, but I hope you like the way I ended it :p Hope you liked the update, annd I won't be surprised if you happen to be the first person to review!**

**SourMeltdown : Hehe Thank You! Did you like the song? I'm kinda tired of the it now just because I've listened to it so many times :p lol! And nope you didn't have to wait another month, only a few days :)**

**XxOoSolanaSkylarXxOo : I AM :D *RETURNS HUG * Ehe it's fine :) I'm so happy I've converted you to a AxN fan ^_^. I'm slowly trying to convert people one by one lol. Aw and thank you :) Don't apologise, I love babblers! Lol :p. But seriously, your review was so nice, and I hope to hear from you again!**

**..Butterfly. : Yes I am and thank you :)**

**Xakia : Heeeeee I'm sorry I took so long :( Awh and thank You. Hope this chapter suffices your fluff needs :p And don't worry, Im not giving up on it just yet.**

**BlackButterfly9 : Yup, sorry! And I'm glad you like it :)**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess : Woow, Thank You! I really loved your review! Namine is very OOC, but it's just that I don't like the quiet/shy person people portray her to be :/, it's just that in KH2 I don't pick that up at all (unless she's like that in Chain of Memories which I've not really played/watched clips before) and so made her this way. Though I kept some of her shyness by making her blush quite a lot :p. But I'm glad you do like the bolder version of her :) and that you found some of the parts humurous. I have to agree with you on the fave part being the description of Axel :p, I tried to make him sound as hot as possible to even turn the heads of the non-Axel fans out there hehe. But again thank you for the review, I love someone who gives a good review :) I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story as well as this update!**

**Loves Ironic Tragedy : Yep yep, epic dance number, singing to Cloud, going nuts with the random girl and there's Axel oggling at her in the background :p Let's just say that Axel came in when Namine was in an intense conversation with Cloud LOL. And I knoow, I put him on a date with Larxene but there are reasons behind my madness :) Hopefully you liked the way I ended the date in this chap :p AND IM SORRY I TOOK 847238748237 YEARS TO UPDATE IT D: But hopefully this very very quick update made up for it :3 Awh, I missed you guys too :') Seriously though, your reviews do mean a lot to me (their part of the reason for the quick update!) And I'm sorry I made you sad :( I don't want to upset any of my lovely reviewers/readers. Hehe I hope the 4 day update was quick enough for you :p But again thank you for your kind wordsssss and I hope to hear from you aggain :):):)**

**Keyblade Babe : No no, I can assure you I'm still alive! But I'm sorry D: *returns bear hug * I hope you like the very quick update :) And I'm glad you liked the diner scene! I had a lot of fun writing it ^_^, heee I hope I sufficed your fluff needs :P and again Thank You you lovely lovely person :)**

**coobearrocks : I know cliffhanger, BUT a very quick update :) Hehe I'm glad you liked it and found it funny! And that you thought the song was catchy too :p And thank you, I hope to hear from you again :D**

**-thatROXASlover- : Hehe I'm glad you liked it :) I know Axel on a date with Larxene, but I hope you like the way I ended the date :p Awwh, and thank you! That comment (about my writing) really made me smile! I didn't think people would like it at first cos it's very informal. If my old english teacher read this she would go mental :p lol. Top list O.O, serious? I'm sure your just being nice :) But again thank you for your kind words, they mean alot :):)**

**SprinklesVanilla : I'M SORRY D8 D8 I hope the quick update makes up for it :3 I know I know, theres alot of CloudxNamine fluff. Axel was in this but wasn't much AkuNami fluff at all. Plus he didn't say much in this :/. BUT, next chap, guarantee AxelxNamine fluff ;) (Haa I've said fluff so many times :p) So stay in tuned!**

**MewAlice : Heehee Thank You! :):) I'm glad you like the CloudNam fluff! Theres quite a bit more in this chap, like the Cloud sticking up for Namine and the quick peck on the lips at the end :3. Soo I hope you liked it! Again thank you for the lovely review :)**


	17. 21 Questions

**Hey hey, I bet you weren't expecting me the 3rd time this week :O Another speedy update.**

**And guess what? MAJOR AKUNAMI FLUFF! EEEEEEEEH!**

**Though it's not my favorite :/, I dunno it seems off a bit.  
**

**But your the ones to judge :) So I hope you like it anyway :) In this chap, Axel opens up slightly.**

**But only the tiniest.**

**And it is rather long compared to the other chaps! (I do spoil yous :p)**

**Oh and I decided to change chapter 9 slightly (only like a sentence though.) I keep going on how Namine was nearly raped but when I read over it...it doesn't seem that bad (well it is bad but not as far as raping) Soo I made the drunk man put his hand down Namine's pants (LOL I know I know, but you want it to be realistic, right?)**

**But I will stop rambling. I haven't replied to the last reviews (I'm sorry D:) But again I decided to write this at another ridiculous hour -_-**

**So yeahhh, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or 30 Seconds to Mars. If I did I would be married to Jared Leto.**

...

**21 Questions**

**Namine's POV**

Are you serious?

The next train isn't til 11.30?

WHAT THE HELL!

And it's Friday tomorrow.

Meaning I have school.

Urrgggghh. This is bullshit!

And it's only 8. I have 3 and half hours to kill.

What am I going to do for **3 and a half hours**.

Most of the shops are closed, and I don't exactly want to go back to the diner.

Guess I'm just going to have to wonder aimlessly around the place.

Luckily Radiant Garden was a pretty safe place, so wondering the streets at night wasn't so bad.

Meh, I'm sure I'll be fine.

3 and half hour'snot too bad, right?

AxNAxNAxNAxN

**10 minutes later...**

OMG I WANT TO GO HOME.

IN MY BED.

MY WARM WARM COMFORTABLE BED.

Gah, there's nothing to do at half 8 in the evening when your on your own.

I could ring someone...

..but I've got no signal.

FML.

...wow, I've walked pretty far in a space of 10 minutes considering now I have NO IDEA WHERE I AM.

But that's okay, because I have 3 hours to find the station. That shall be fun.

Actually taking notice of my surroundings, I realised I was in a field. I wasn't so far from the city because I could still see the tall buildings, bright lights and hear the loud noises. I should be scared right? Being in an empty field...in the dark...all alone.

But I'm not. I feel strangely...contempt.

And it was a beautiful night, there's so many stars, the sky being a clear navy blue.

If only I had my sketch book...darn.

Ooh..is that..a swing?

On my right was a lone tree, the dark green leaves rustling against the wind. Hanging from it was a swing, the rope looking slightly worn and the wooden seat rotted slightly. But I'm sure it's strong enough to hold little ol' me.

I make my way to the swing, setting my bag on the grass and placing myself lightly on the seat just in case _it did_ break (even though I was out here on my own, it'd still be pretty embarrassing if I did fall...and you never know, there could be secret peepin' toms out there).

At least this should keep me entertained for an hour or so.

I took my boots off, along with my socks, feeling the cool grass between my toes. I lightly pushed myself, lifting my legs up and in to the rhythm of the swing. I lightly hummed to a nameless song, as I gripped onto the rope with both hands, still keeping it low.

Hm, I think I'm gonna put some music on.

I reached for my bag, pulling out my iphone.

Tsk, still no signal. I guess if I get raped and killed, I am totally screwed.

Lovely.

Opening up itunes, I scrolled down the endless list of artists.

All Time Low – Neh, not in the mood for you. Sorry Alex.

David Guetta – It's not too cool when your raving it up on your own. So that's a no.

Hannah Montana – Now why the fuck do I have this shit on my ipod?

I finally reached the bottom, nothing seeming to catch my eye. Ooh 30 Seconds to Mars! I could totally listen to them at the mo.

Clicking on the 'This is War' album and choosing 'Kings And Queens', I flung the phone (don't worry, I didn't throw it too hard, it landed on grass any way) onto the floor by my feet.

I continued to swing lightly back and fourth, humming along to the song.

I hope who ever owns this doesn't mind me swinging on it. It's not like it's got anyone's name on i-

"A fan of 30 Seconds to Mars, ey?"

I flicked my head to the voice behind me.

Stood there was Axel, hands in his front jean pockets and his thumbs through the belt loops.

W-what was he doing here?

"Though I shouldn't really be surprised that your not what you appear to be," He continued, walking up to me and settling himself on the grass beside me, "Considering you threw your creamy desert at my date and I,".

My cheeks reddened slightly, though I couldn't help the smile that invaded my lips, "I'm not going to apologize. She deserved it."

I looked down at him, his legs spread and bent in front of him as he reached for his box of cigarettes and lighter, "Though I will apologize for ruining your shirt," I said, noticing the huge chocolate stain on the front of it, "Sorry about that,"

Once lighting the cigarette and taking in a puff, he rested both arms on his knees. "Tis' alright, I'm sure it'll wash off."

I should be angry at him. I shouldn't be having this casual conversation with him.

He was on a date with his ex, the stick insect.

But then I was kinda on a date with Cloud...

So I guess that puts us in the same boat.

"You and Cloud huh."

"You and Larxene," I countered, gazing of at the view of the more quieter side of town in front of me.

I could feel his eyes on me. But I weren't going to make eye contact with him.

Na uh.

Nada.

"But I have reasonable explanation for mine, you however don't"

A _reasonable explanation_? You were on a date with your bitch of an Ex. How is that _reasonable_?

I chose not to voice my thoughts, and continued to admire the view.

Well, I weren't really paying attention to it. I just wanted a reason for me to not to look at him.

I heard him sigh, as he inhaled the death stick, "She wanted to meet up with me. That's it."

That's it? _That's it?_

FILTHY LIES I TELL YOU!

"Axel she was practically eating your ear,"

I could hear the smirk in his voice, "And what's wrong with that?"

I rolled my eyes at his answer. I should've expected it.

"Now tell me what's the deal with you and Cloud?"

"He invited me to his Art expo this morning," I shrugged, "I helped him pack his stuff and so he decided to take me out for dinner. That's it." Not one stutter (you go Namine!).

"Really? Because it seemed a lot more than that when I saw you shakin' your little booty off with him and then left him with that kiss,"

Pants. I forgot about that, "How much of that did you see?"

"The dancing? Oh I saw the whole show sweetheart," He said, smirking.

I shouldn't have asked.

"...You have to admit, I'm quite the dancer," He looked up at me, his face slightly bemused.

I knew he weren't expecting me to say that.

I weren't going to try and be that bad-ass girl, who radiated confidence and swayed her hips everyone time she walked.

I was going to be Namine. Me.

And if he didn't like it, well tough shit.

I looked down at him, a genuine smile on my face. Although I couldn't admire the landscape that was before me, I could sure as hell admire the man that sat beside me. The moon seemed to perfectly reflect off his face, accenting all his facial features; the high cheekbones, chiselled nose, plumped lips. His eyes seemed to glisten even more than usual, his apple red spikes a little less tamed than usual.

Huh, I guess this is why I fell for him in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm not too sure about that,"

"Hey!" I said, kicking him in the knee with my bare foot, "Your just jealous that you don't have sweet moves like me,"

I was earned with a chuckle, the smoke swirling out of his mouth after each hitched breath, "Sweet moves? I could totally take you out, right here right now,"

"Oh is that a challenge?" I sat up slightly, clicking my fingers from left to right, "Giiirrrl, I could totally whoop your scrawny white ass!" I jokingly mocked, acting like one of those ghetto girls you would see on the Ricky Lake show.

He had an amused smile on his lips-not smirk, smile-and continued to play along, "Well I got mah main girls Tenisha and Shanaynay behind my back, so there's no way your gonna get your hands near mah goodies," I burst out in laughter at his impression, nearly falling off the swing while doing so.

As my chuckles dissolved, I began to swing, lifting my legs in the air.

Wow, my legs are the palest things in the world!

I look like a ghost.

Ugh.

"So," I started, gaining the attention of the redhead beside me, "What you doing here any way?"

"I cross this field to get back to mine and Demx's apartment. It's a short cut. It saves me the trip of walking around through the whole city," He lifted is head to me, "What are _you _doing here? Shouldn't you be home?"

"The next train isn't til 11.30,"I said, pouting, "So I've got 3 hours to kill. And I just happen stumble upon this place when I was walking around aimlessly with nothing to do,"

I watched him stub out the rest of his cigarette, then lean back on his hands, "Y'know Axel, you don't have to stay. I'll be fine on my own."

Axel looked up at me, his expression unreadable, "I'm sure Demyx won't miss me for an extra 3 hours,"

"Plus," He added more quietly, turning his head forward, an emotion in his eyes that I didn't recognise, "I'm not going to leave you on your own."

I gazed at him, my throat going slightly dry.

"I..."

I...

He sighed, before turning his attention to the grass, twisting it around his long fingers.

"...I don't know what I'd do with myself if anything like the other day happened to you again."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

We sat the in silence for the next 5 minutes, 30 Seconds to Mars still playing quietly in the background, and the small smile still plastered on my face.

He cares!

He cares he cares he cares he cares he cares he cares _he cares_.

And I've got 3 hours with Axel.

Just me and him.

Alone.

No body else.

I'm so happy right now.

"21 questions," I blurt.

Axel looked up at me as if I was stupid, "What?"

"21 questions," I repeated, gazing back down at him.

"Serious?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Your actually serious,"

I nudged him on the shoulder with my foot, "Stop avoiding the question and just answer it!"

"Green," He sighed, giving in as I gave a silent cheer in my head.

"See? That wasn't too hard was it?" I was earned with a roll of the eyes, "Now it's your turn."

"Fine." He huffed, leaning back on his arms, "What's your favourite...type of tree?"

_Type of tree? _What sort of question was that?

"You totally just got that from looking at that tree!"

"...and?"

"Axel! Your suppose to take this seriously!"

"I am!"

I huffed in annoyance. Stupid boy. "Cherry Blossoms."

"...nice."

I sent him a dry look, "You've just wasted one of your questions on something incredibly stupid. Your going to regret that later on!"

"I'm sure I won't."

"Anyway," I said, choosing to ignore him, "Is that your natural hair colour?"

"Excuse me?" He said, a red eyebrow raised yet an amused smile playing on his lips.

"You heard me."

"Of course it is!" He ran a hand through his soft spikes to emphasize his point, "This colour practically runs in the family,"

"Woah, calm it Kermit, I was only asking," I chuckled at the odd look he gave me from the expression I used.

"You sure are a strange girl..."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

Half an hour later, and we're still asking each other questions (we were too the point where we lost count).

I'd actually learnt a lot about him:

-His favourite colour's green,

-That's his natural hair colour,

-His favourite soda is Dr Pepper,

-He use to play the base guitar,

-He wants to become a lawyer when he finishes Uni, or a job that has anything related to law, but if that all fails for him he'll fly to the Republic of China and become a Buddhist,

-Whenever he buys a pack of Smarties he has to remove the orange ones as they freak him out otherwise,

-The first CD he bought and concert he went to was Greenday,

-He has an older brother by 4 years called Reno who is in the Turks,

-His favourite thing to order in Starbucks is a cinnamon bun, 2 marshmellow twizzlers and a large coffee,

-He once had a pet duck called Quakers that drowned (I didn't believe him at first, but he was being deadly serious),

-He was a rebel in high school and had been suspended 3 times despite how incredibly smart he is (his words, not mine),

-He has a thing for fire; a complete pyromaniac,

-Not only does he have the tattoos on his face, but he has one behind his ear, one on his hip and another one on his foot.

-His broken every bone in his body, that including all his toes and fingers.

...and that's about it really.

Huh...maybe this information will be useful some time.

"So you've lived your whole life in Destiny Island's?" I nodded in confirmation, lying on my back and gazing at the stars next to Axel (at some point I had maneuvered my way from the swing to the grass).

We lied there for a minute in silence, hearing the sound of the crickets in the background (I had also stopped the music, me phone back in my bag).

"You know what," Axel started, placing a hand under his head and the other across his stomach, "Let's bring this up a notch,"

Up a notch?

Ugh, I know I'm not gonna like this...

"We can ask each other _anything_," He said facing me, "And we have to answer them truthfully, no matter what they are, got it?"

Oh God.

"Fine." I muttered.

He gave a triumph smile, before it turned into a smirk, "Are you a virgin?"

I nearly choked on my saliva.

W-what!

"W-what kind of question is that?"

"Uh ah uh," He uttered, waving a finger at me, "You have to answer it, remember?"

Damn him for being outrageously good looking.

"...Yes," I muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Really?" He asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "Didn't you lose it to Roxas?"

"Now that's two questions," I rolled to my side, my arm acting as a pillow for my head, my face a good few inches from his (we weren't that close, but close enough to smell the cinnamon and smoke), "It's my turn you cheat."

"Fine. Shoot."

"How old were you when you _lost_ your virginity?"

He turned his head to face me, arms still in the same place and the grass poking his cheeks slightly, "How do you know that I've lost it? I might still have mine for all you know." He smirked.

I sent him a look of disbelief.

Yeah and I'm 12 inches tall, have green pruney skin and goes by the name of Yoda (Yes I'm quite the geek. Don't hate).

"I lost it when I was 17, nearing onto 18."

"SERIOUSLY?"

It was his tun to give me the deadpan look. "Yes Namine, seriously."

I rolled on my front and looked down at him, "No way!"

Awwh 17? I thought he would've lost it at a much younger age considering he was quite the rebel in high school.

Plus he's a guy. Most boys tend to loose it at an earlier age compared to girls.

That's so adorable!

I continued to gush as he sent me a questioning look, "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, I thought you were one of those guys who are like," I put on a deep voice, "Dude, I like, lost my virginity when I was 12 years old with my best friend's mom."

"...Namine, that's just sick."

"But you get what I mean!" I exclaimed, lifting my legs up behind me and crossing them at the ankles, "I just thought you'd loose it at a much younger age. It's just surprising to hear."

"I wanted to do it with a girl I really liked," He shrugged, "And I guess she didn't come along until I was 17."

I gazed down at him in awe, my cheek resting in my hand. There was so much more to Axel than meets the eye. His red hair and tattooed cheeks screamed 'bad boy', and he had a 'I-don't-give-a-rats-ass' attitude. But that's not who he _really_ is...under all that hard exterior was a sweet and caring man.

He just never showed it.

"My turn," He smiled, the simple gesture bringing butterflies into my stomach. "Why did you and Roxas break up?"

Now I wasn't expecting that.

"It... it just wasn't working out any more. I lost my feelings for him and he lost his for me. We thought it'd be best if we stayed friends. I thought Roxas would've told you." Which is why I thought it was pretty odd him asking that. I mean, they _are_ best friends.

He simply shrugged, bringing the arm that was on his stomach to his forehead, "You sure that that wasn't just _one sided_."

One sided? What does he mean by th-

"Your turn,"

Hold on, he can't just leave that bomb shell on me and not explain himself!

But it didn't look like he was going to spill any time soon. Plus we are on the subject of Ex's...

"How long you been going out with Larxene?" See? It looks inconspicuous since he brought Roxas up first. You like what I did there?

I know you do.

"Well technically we're not going out at the moment...but if you don't count the breaks in between we've probably being going out for over 2 years."

Over 2 years! ?

How the HELL did he put up with that leach for OVER 2 FREAKIN' YEARS!

I kept my attention to the grass I was twiddling with, my other hand still holding my head up but covering my mouth.

I am not a jealous person.

I can deal with it.

...

Oh who am I kidding, **2 YEARS**!

I hope some of those chocolate sprinkles went into her eyes and made her permanently blind.

"Your being awfully quiet."

"Yeah well I'm waiting for your question." I retort, keeping my attention on the lovely lovely grass. Wow, that was quick and snappy. I totally deserve a high 5 for that.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

Feels like minutes to me...

Hours...

Yeaarss...

What's taking him so-

My face was then suddenly gently lifted up, Axel's face now only being a few inches from mine. He had somehow in the space of those seconds (without me noticing), leaned up on one arm, and with his other hand had a strong but soft grip on my chin, his eyes firmly on mine.

"Are you jealous?"

W-what?

You thought I would've slapped him for being an egotistic big-headed jerk for asking that.

But I didn't.

Because the way he asked the question didn't sound like it came from an egotistic big-headed jerk.

There was no stupid nickname, no cocky smirk or arrogant smile.

He was being sincere.

I couldn't speak; my tongue caught up in my throat and my mouth opened slightly.

His scent engulfed my senses, his nose just about an inch from mine. The moonlight seemed to reflect off his face perfectly, half of it covered in darkness from the shadows of the tree. His skin looked paler than usual- not a sickly pale, a creamy almost delicate white, his lips powder pink. But his eyes, damn those eyes. They were simply __mesmerizing. They glistened just like emeralds, his dark lashes framing the jewels perfectly.

He was beautiful.

Edward Cullen had nothing on this man.

But I had to answer him right? Do I answer him honestly like we said we would? Or would that be me falling into his trap? Do I say no and leave it at that?

...Or is this the moment where I tell him everything?

He looked at me patiently, the silence not fazing him one bit.

I still couldn't speak. My vocal chords refused to work. How do I let him know how I feel? He was so close I could feel his hot breath against my lips.

**His lips so close to mine.**

As if on instinct, my lips began to draw closer to his, like an invisible force pulling me towards him. I couldn't stop, wasn't able to resist.

My eyes never left his as I leaned forward...

"WHO THE FUCK'S THERE! ? !"

WHAT THE-

"Oh shit!" Next minute I was being pulled up by Axel, as he hurriedly pointed at me to pick up my stuff, "We've got to get out of here!"

"I KNOW SOMEONES THERE, SO DON'T FUCK ABOUT AND GET YA ASSES RIGHT HERE NOW!"

"Axel what's going on?" I whisper shouted, as I noticed an angry looking man in dungarees making his way here from a fairly large cottage at the far end of the field, clutching onto something long with both hands.

"Erm, I don't think I mentioned this to you earlier, but this land is private property."

_WHAT?_

"And you didn't think to tell me this earlier!"

"I didn't think it was relevant at the time!"

"IF I CATCH YOU TRYIN' TA STEAL MY CROPS-"

"Shit, he's got a gun!"

"_WHA-_" Before I knew what was happening, Axel had taken my hand and we were making a run for it.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU SONS OF A-"

We ran across the field, me still in my bare feet, struggling to hold onto my bag and shoes whilst Axel kept a vice grip on my hand. "What the hell is _wrong_ with that guy?" I mean he has a gun for god's sake. A GUN! Is it even legal to have one of those?

"He's just,"Axel panted, looking back every so often to see if the crazy man was behind us, "over protective of his crops, that's all."

We climbed over a wooden fence, Axel helping me over, "Are you freakin' serious? Over protective? Don't you think that's a bit of an understatement?"

"Maybe, but I'm not too worried about technicalities at the moment considering there's some crazed ass farmer chasing us with a gun,"

"Is he still behind us?"

"I don't know" Axel replied, taking another look behind us, "But I think we shouldn't risk it. If we go though those crops we'll lose him for sure,"

Taking a look at what he was talking about, not far from ahead of us was indeed a field full of crops. They were tall enough to hide both me and Axel.

Just before we entered the maze, Axel turned to face me, "Don't let go of my hand okay?" He said, squeezing it for emphasis.

I nodded in response as we made our way through. We made all sorts of twists and turns as we ran through the labyrinth, the dry mud hurting my feet slightly.

I was too busy keeping a tight grip on Axel's hand to think how ludicrous this situation was.

God he was fast! Why did he have to have such long legs!

When we finally made it out, we both collapsed on the floor, trying to catch our breath.

Man I have never ran so fast in my life!

As I tried to intake the cool air, my rugged breaths were soon joined by someone's laughter.

I turned to Axel, a huge smile on his lips as he chuckled away.

"How is this any way funny? That man was going to _shoot_ us!"

He looked up at me, still grinning like a maniac, "God that was so much fun."

_Fun?_

I stared at him as if he was a complete nut.

"...Are you high?"

He rolled his eyes, smile still in place as he leaned up to rest on his elbows, "Didn't you enjoy the sheer thrill of it all? Adrenaline pumping though your veins, knowing you'd be in the shit if we got caught. Wow, I haven't felt like that in months."

I shook my head at him, "No wonder you were such a rebel in high school," but I soon found myself laughing along with him.

"Hey...what time did you say your train was?"

Shit.

"11.30. What time is it now?"

I watched him as pulled his phone from his back jean pocket, "Quarter to 11, but I'm sure if we left now we'd make it on time."

Good because I plan on making it home this time.

But God does my feet hurt like a bitch.

Running through crop fields is a big no no.

Axel crouched next to me, obviously noticing my discomfort, "What's wrong?"

"My feet are just a bit sore, but I'll be fine."

He watched me as I pathetically attempted to put my socks on.

I heard him sigh, as he moved in front of me, "Come on, get on my back."

"What?"

He looked back at me, still crouching down, "Have you never had a piggy back ride?"

"Yeah of course I have! But I told you I'll be fine."

"Namine, you'll be as fast as a turtle if I made you walk." A turtle? I may limp and walk funny but that doesn't mean I'll be as slow as that! "So stop being stubborn and get on my back, otherwise you'll miss your train."

...Stupid Axel for being stupidly right.

"Fine." I huffed, wrapping my arms round his neck. I felt him hold onto my legs as he stood up.

My arms wrapped tighter as he stood to his full height, letting out a small 'Eep!'. Blimey is he tall!

"What?" He said, chuckling as he attempted to move his head to have take a glimpse at me (which I have to say was an epic fail), "Scared of heights?"

"No." I glared, burning holes at the back of his head, "Your just abnormally tall."

I could practically feel him roll his eyes as he pushed me higher up his back, before continuing to walk along the side of the road.

I rested my head against the side of his, his hair making a good makeshift pillow.

"Mmm."

"You better not be falling asleep on me like you did last time."

"I'm not," I replied drowsily, "Your hair's just surprisingly soft." And it smells nice.

"Isn't hair suppose to be soft?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah..but I was expecting yours to be hard and pointy cos' it's so spikey."

I felt his head shake from left to right, "Whatever sweetheart."

I closed my eyes, thinking about what happened before we were interrupted by the angry farmer.

I was so close to telling him how I felt; how I felt about _him_.

I was even about to...kiss him.

The thought of kissing him brought that familiar feeling of butterflies in my stomach, my cheeks reddening slightly.

I wonder what it would've felt like to **kiss Axel Flynn**.

...

Damn that bloody farmer!

...

**Haa I know I'm a bitch for not getting them to kiss, bet yous were on the edge of your seats :p. I was actually going to leave it at a cliffhanger at that part but I knew that'd just be mean.**

**But come on, enough AkuNami fluff for yous? ;)**

**We've cracked Axel's shell a bit, so hopefully he'll open up to Namine morree.**

**So again, please review :) you's are le besssttttttttt!**

**Til' Next Time M'lovlieesss**


	18. Fine Asses' and James Bond Moments

**So it's been a while huh?**

**Sorry guys, it's just that college is been pretty hectic and the work is just piling on. It's not that I've lost interest for this fic (I really enjoy writing it!) I just haven't had the time.**

**This chapter is slightly shorter than the rest, but it's something right? Hopefully I'll be able to update soon or if not, the next one we'll be in the Christmas holidays.**

**Oh and for the sudden return, I was reading a few fics that got me pretty inspired :)**

**First ones Hard to Get by idiotique. It's a RoxasxNamine fic, and it's pretty popular so I guarantee that half of you are probably already reading it.**

**The seconds one is a ****Clean Shave**** by ****. A. Violet. Butterfly.**** which is an AxelxNamine fic. It's a fairly new fic, well written and the format is similar to mine in regards it being in Namine's POV.**

**Both their plot lines are pretty unique and their enjoyable to read. These actually made me miss writing my own fic and got me in the mood to update :)**

**So if haven't done so already, GO READ THEM!**

...

**Fine Asses' and James Bond Moments  
**

**Namine's POV**

"God, those leather pants holds those delicious looking butt cheeks perfectly."

"I bet if I cupped my hands around them...it'd be a perfect fit."

"..."

"It should be made illegal be able to wear such tight pants."

"I know right? It's distracting. Kid's are losing education because of it."

"..."

"It's like, your eyes can't look away."

"Their so hypnotizing..."

"..."

"Sora, what's your input on this? Your being awfully quiet."

I turned to look at said boy, welcomed by a disturbed, sickened face. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

We were currently in History Class, we being Xion, Sora and I, again productively using the time to stare and Mr Leonheart's ass.

...well, me and Xion were. If Sora was that'd be pretty weird.

And disturbing.

...ew.

"You _do_ remember that I have a girlfriend."

"...So your not denying that you do have a say on the matter?"

Hehe, I got you there sucker.

As expected, his face immediately flushed red as he whipped his head to stare at me with wide eyes.

"N-no I weren't sayi-"

"But technically you were as you didn't deny it like Namine said."

Awh yeah you go Xion, girl power all the way!

"B-but I-"

"So what is it Sora?" I looked up at him, resting my face in my palm and wriggling my eyebrows, "Is it the way their perfectly shape?

"N-n-"

"Or the way they just fit perfectly into those leather pants?"

"N-n-no-"

"Or maybe you wonder how it feels to rub your hands up and down that fine piece of meat?"

By this point, the poor boy looked like he was going to have a heart attack and as a response, Xion and I began to outright laugh in his face.

God, he's so fun to tease.

Poor soul. I bet he regrets ever wanting to meet me all those 9 years ago

He gave a small pout, and turned in his seat to face the front with his arms crossed at the chest.

"You guys are mean..."

"But you love us really!"

"Namine!"

Oh shit.

I turn to look up at Mr Leonheart, he now suddenly have maneuvered his body from the front of the class to directly in front of my table.

Woah he's fast.

And sexy-I mean sneaky.

"Yes sir?"

From the corner of my eye, I could see Sora looking at me, smug grin in place. I could practically read his mind.

_'Serves you right.'_

Bitch.

"What did I just say?"

Err...

"...my name?"

At that moment Mr Leonheart face palmed, his fingers soon re-adjusting to massage his temples.

"That's not what I meant."

"Well you did ask."

Mr Leaonheart turned to look down at me, his face expressionless, stormy grey eyes slightly glaring at me.

I know that look was suppose to be intimidating, but being a hormonal teenage girl, well...

"...Whatever." He walked away from my desk, continuing with whatever discussion I had interrupted earlier.

"...he smelt delicious."

And with that I earned another face palm, but instead from the boy sitting beside me.

"What are we gonna do with you Nams."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

Well this is a blast.

It was now lunch time, and I should be under the cherry tree with the gang, enjoying the sun and eating my chicken and mayo panini.

But no.

I was in an empty classroom. An unusually chilly, cold classroom.

To cut a long story short, I was in detention. Mr Leonheart caught me talking again and decided I didn't deserve a lunch break but to instead sit at a desk and starve to death.

I _could_ make a run for it...

...but I'd be in deeper shit if he returned to find me missing.

Ugggggh, I'm sooo bored.

As if someone had heard my cries, my phone went off.

I HAVE A MESSAGE!

Checking to make sure I was alone (you can never be too careful, we all know how sneaky Mr Leonheart is), I grabbed my bag (a bit too excitedly) and pulled out my iphone.

Aw it was from Demyx!

A smile instantly grew on my face as I opened the message.

**To: Namine**

**From: Demyx (The Hubby)**

_Hey girlfriend ;)_

_I know it' a bit late notice, but I was wondering if u wanted to come to the beach after u finish school?_

_It's gonna be us and the guys there, as well as some other peeps. If u can stay out late there's gonna be an awesome bonfire!_

_Oh and u can bring a friend if u like!_

_Love from your amazing husband ;D_

I couldn't help but laugh at his text, as well as let out an excited squeal. It had been a while since I last saw Demyx, and I honestly missed him.

Plus, Axel was most likely going to be there...

My cheeks instantly heated up, as I thought about that night on the field 4 days ago.

I nearly kissed him.

I was literally millimetres away from his face...

...stupid stupid farmer.

I sent a reply before I forgot, asking for the details and what not.

After everything was sorted, I immediately scrolled down my contact list to the bottom, and pressed the green phone symbol.

"Hey Xi, how do you fancy going to the beach after school?"

AxNAxNAxNAxN

"Hurry yo' ass girl! Jesus, it shouldn't take you this long to get ready!"

I was waiting at the bottom of Xion's stairs, for the past half hour now might I add, as she got ready for the beach (hella' excited by the way!).

I on the other hand was already changed and ready to go. I had on a thin baggy white shirt, purposely ripped at the bottom making it stop above my belly button, the neckline also ripped to show off a bit of my upper chest. I had washed out jean shorts on, also ripped and shredded, with a pair of black lace up vans covering my feet. I had my hooded black leather jacket on (for when it got colder in the evening) and my floral beach bag was hanging off my shoulder. I left my hair down, it being slightly more wavy than usual, and my bikini was already on underneath.

So like I said earlier, I was good to go!

"Hold your horses woman! I'm nearly done. No need to get ya knickers in a twist."

I rolled my eyes at her, as she finally made her way down the stairs. She also had a pair of jean shorts on (hers however weren't ridiculously ripped), with a loose black vest on, navy beach bag in hand and a purple cardigan in the other.

"I am now 105 years old."

"Oh hush you!" Xion replied, my comment not having effected her one bit as she put on brown gladiator sandals. "Just because your dying to see your man."

"He's not _my_ man." Though I wish he was. "He's insect woman's man." I mumbled, pulling my bag up my shoulder.

Xion stood up, having done the straps of her shoes. "Namine stop being so pessimistic."

"I'm being _realistic_. There's a difference." Xion pulled me out her house, turning around to lock her front door.

"First Nams," She started, turning back around with a stern look on her face. "You admitted to me that Axel openly stated that he wasn't dating insect woman."

"Bu-"

"Secondly," She continued, dragging me (gah she has a strong grip) past her gate as we made our ways towards the train station, "You both nearly kissed for chirst sake! Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Well I don't know if he was going to kiss me back!" I finally got my arm loose as I flailed both of them in the air. "I've been over thinking and analysing it for the past few days and now I'm beginning to think I imagined it all!" It's true. Since that night, and for the whole weekend, that''s all I've been thinking about. That darn almost-kiss. Gah, see what this man does to me? We didn't even kiss and all I can think about is him and that night and then him again and-

"Nams."

-I keep going back and fourth and I can't stop thinking and-

"Naaaamine."

-it's making me loose sleep and I just feel like my brains going to explode!

"NAMS!"

"God all I'm doing is _thinking_ of him and it's making me get_ physically_ out of breath. How is that scientifically possible!"

"Nams you need to stop working yourself up and to keep calm." Xion placed both her hands on my shoulders and I attempted to breath normally (which I'm failing miserably), "Even if it was just you about to kiss him, he didn't push you away did he?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Soo doesn't that tell you that he didn't want you to stop? That he _did_ want you to kiss him?"

"Oh I don't know any more Xi."

"Hey!" The noir head girl turned to me and poked me in the chest. Hard might I add.

Ouch.

"We did not go through this much for you to give me that lousy attitude! You are going to be with Axel whether you like it or not. It's not a matter of choice any more, it's fact."

I couldn't help but lazily smile at her 'over-controlling' side.

"Fine. But let's get there before they wonder where we are."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

We finally made it to Radiant Garden beach, the sun was luckily still out and it was still buzzing with people.

"So where did Demyx say they'll be?"

"By a beach hut. One of the guys owns one, so they'll be hanging outside of it."

We both took our shoes of, as we made our way on the sand.

..to find that there were a lot of beach huts, all lined up against one another.

Huh.

"...well this should be easy to find."

"You took the words right out my mouth Xi."

We continued to walk along the shore to look for anyone with:

a) a guy with a cross between a mullet and a mohawk.

or

b) a guy with ridiculously spiky red hair.

Shouldn't be too hard when you think about it.

"Hey I think I see them!"

See? I told you it wouldn't be so hard.

I followed Xion's line of sight to see that she was indeed correct. There was a quite a few people there actually, that including Zexion, Snow and Demyx.

But no Axel.

"Oh hey Nami!"

Demyx waved enthusiastically at us, as we made our way over. He had a huge grin on his face, wearing a loose white shirt and his blue knee length swimming trunks on.

"Hey Dem, you remember Xion right?"

Demyx smiled at her as he pulled her into a hug, "Course I do! It's nice to see you again Xion!"

Xion hugged him back, laughing in the process. They pulled apart, Xion turning to face me with a look on her face as if saying 'Hes so cute!'.

He then turned to me, his arms spread apart and the most adorable pout a man of his age could muster.

Trying to keep a straight face, I completely ignored him, pretending I was looking for someone behind him. "So where are the others? I'd love to see how they are!"

I can be so mean at times.

Immediately his arms dropped, his mouth open in mock shock and his face slightly hurt.

I couldn't do it any more (if you were here and saw his face, you'd be exactly the same) and ran into him, wrapping my arms round his waist. "Joking baby, of course I'm happy to see you."

Playing a long, Demyx kept his arms at his sides, "No, go off and find the others. I don't care. You don't want to be here with me."

We continued to banter, Dem finally giving in and hugging me in return. I broke apart after a few minutes, realising Xion was still standing there.

My bad.

"So," Xion started, "Is Axel here?"

I flung my head in Xion's direction, sending her a glare. She couldn't have be any more obvious could she.

"Axel?"

"Yeah," Captain obvious continued, totally ignoring the lasers I'm sending her way "He was my RGU grad tutor on the open day, so it'd be nice to see him again."

Oh I liked what you did there.

Sorry for shooting imaginary lasers into your skull.

"Oh yeah," Demyx replied, his face not looking confused any more, "I think he went for a swim. He's probably still there if you want go talk to him."

As soon as we turned our heads towards the sea, my mouth immediately hung open.

Axel just happened to be at that moment and time walking out of the ocean, the sun shining brightly behind him, water droplets running down his tanned...muscular...chest.

Oh God.

It was kinda like a James Bond movie. You know where the hot babe comes out of sea, and it's all in slow motion and the setting around her is set perfect for her?

Yeah, it was exactly like that. Apart from the fact that Axel wasn't a woman.

He ran a hand through his wet hair, the action revealing his surprisingly dark armpit hairs and making the muscle's in his biceps bulge slightly. He continued to walk out, the whole upper half of his body finally revealed. His chest was chiselled perfectly and his abs were defined; clearly showing off the 6 pack he had hidden under all that skin. A faint snail trail ran down his stomach, starting from just below his belly button, the rest hidden under his black swim trunks which hung low, revealing the accented hip bones.

Mary mother of Jesus.

I think I just died.

"Shut your mouth woman, there's a train coming."

**...**

**Haa so I hoped you liked the last scene ;p. I was literally dribbling the whole time I was writing it.**

**I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be guys! Hopefully it won't be so late, maybe I'll update quickly? I'm pretty excited about getting my hands in the next chapter, now that II have a few more ideas. But again it depends on the amount of college work I get. But you should get one by Christmas fo' sho. **

**I probably don't deserve them, but please review. It's been a while and it'd be nice to hear from you guys again!**

**Til' Next Time xo**


	19. Start of Something New

**Late Christmas present?**

**Sorry for the lateness again guys, life's been pretty hectic like I said before :(. I haven't been on fanfiction for a while, so I re-read this fic to get some of my old inspiration back.**

**Looking back at it though, some of it makes me want to cringe and just scrap it. Some of the stuff is corny and I have had some horrendous spelling/grammar errors (but I do not have the will power to correct any of it).**

**Plus I'm tempted to give it a new title. Don't know what, but hopefully I'll think of a better one soon.**

**On another note, I was soso tempted to start a new fic! I got a wave of excitement when just thinking of starting a fresh. But I thought no, I have to finish this one off/update it, otherwise this one will be left to rot D: and we can't have that now can we. Plus this 'new' one would most likely to have long gapped updates too. And it also probably wouldn't be a NaminexAxel fic...**

**Or maybe I should try out a one-shot? What do you guys think? (although it probably will be quite a long one-shot...lol)**

**On another 'nother note, hope you guys had a good Christmas! My brother got me Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep :D heheh (another reason behind my inspiration to update). I completed Ventus' story and now I'm half way through Terra's :) Any of you's played it yet?**

**Anywho, I shall stop rambling and hope you enjoy the chap :). But please _please _review. I didn't get as much as I usually do (which was expected), but reviews=inspiration. You never know, you could be getting another update this week...**

**And again, sorry for no replies! D: I will try and do them for the next one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdon Hearts,just the plot.**

...

**Start of Something New  
**

**Namine's POV**

He's coming this way.

Do I look alright? Am I dressed nicely enough? Do I smell okay?

O God what if I _do_ smell. Then that would be a HUGE turn off.

I mean, for me personal hygiene is a major factor when it comes to the opposite sex. If they smell like elephant poo, then that's it; no matter if they look like a God and have the personality of Mr. Right, I will not take one look at them.

Na-da.

Jesus, why didn't I bring any body spray for extra precautions!

"Psst. Xion, smell me!"

"Oka-wait, what?"

Before I had time to daintily lunge my armpits in Xion's face, the red headed man was already before me, playfully pulling Demyx into a headlock and giving him a noogie.

All thought's of thrusting armpits at best friends vanished from my mind.

Aw, friendship between two guys can be so cute!

"H-hey Ax! Your—messin' up my hair!"

Axel laughed as he let go of Demyx, giving one last scruff to his hair,this earning a glare from the dirty blond.

"So not cool." Demyx stated, as he attempted to fix up his 'do' (which I may have to add he's not doing a very good job of).

"God you can be such a girl at times Dem." Axel said, sticking his tongue out slightly whilst in mid laugh as the disgruntled boy attempted to swat him.

I smiled slightly at the scene before me. Axel looked so happy. Like, genuinely happy. Care-free and not giving a fuck about the world.

I hope one day he'd look at me like that...

...okay, enough of the teenage dreams, back to reality girlie.

"If you haven't noticed Ax, before you so kindly assaulted my hair." Demyx started, finally recovered and gesturing towards Xion and myself, "we have guests!" The said blond sent a toothy grin our way, Axel finally noticing our presence.

He sent me a _genuine_ smile and a small wave. I would've reciprocated if I wasn't too busy gushing at his sweetness (as well as eye fondle his half naked body. I'm sorry, but it's flailing right in front of me! How can I _not _look and appreciate the beautiful creation that is Axel's body).

Keep your eyes up Namine, keep them up.

"H-hi."

Xion smirked at my pathetic attempt.

I sent her a glare in return. Wait til' we're with Riku, then you will be smirking no more.

"Hey Axel, thanks for looking after Nami for me the other day, she can be a handful at times."

Oh come on, what is this? I know, let's all be the bitch that is known as karma.

Well fuck you karma.

Axel's trade mark smirk erupted his lips as he folded his arms over his well toned chest. "Oh I know, I'll be expected some sort of payment for her maintenance. Cleaning up vomit is not how I wanted to spend my Tuesday morning."

I pouted at the two. I would've turned to Demyx for defense but he had already scurried off somewhere, probably to socialize with some other people.

Darn. Looks like I'm on my own.

"I did get it in the toilet..."

...

See? _This_ is why I need people to defend me. I'm practically hopeless on my own, and i just end up embarrassing myself...

Oh hey ho, their laughing.

Brilliant.

They continued to tease me. Well this wasn't how I wanted my first conversation between myself, my best friend and the person I'm crushing to go.

"You shouldn't leave her at a bar on her own, that girl has no limit!"

"I think I realized that when I had to take her unconscious body home at 1 o'clock in the morning."

I know their only joking around, but I can't help but let it get to me. Their talking about as me if I weren't there. An episode of Friends flashed in my mind, the one where Rachel and Joey were talking about Chandler, as he shouted behind them "I'm right here!".

Yes I watch way too much Friends.

It's the bomb.

"Next time, keep an eye out for her. I have to watch her 24/7, otherwise she gets herself into all situations."

As soon as the last words left Xion's mouth, memories of Monday night came flooding in. Sitting on the bar on my own, the smell the drunken man's breath, they way he...touched me.

That was it. I completely blew.

I knew she didn't mean it, and I know I'm going to regret snapping at the two but at that exact moment and time I was furious.

"Well," I turned to Axel first, his mouth instantly closing at my sudden interjection, "I'm sorry Axel that I had wondered off that night. I'm sorry I got completely smashed because I thought you had abandoned me after so nicely inviting me to join you! I'm overall just sorry for the inconvenience."

I turned to Xion next, both my hands balled into fists. "And I'm sorry that I get myself into 'all situations', next time I'll make sure not to cross paths with that drunk. Maybe I wouldn't have almost been raped if I had done so! My bad."

They both stared at me in shock, Xion's face quickly turning to one of guilt.

"Nam I'm-"

"Save it Xi, I'm gonna get a drink and freshen up. Don't worry, I won't drink too much and get off my face like last time." And with that, I pulled my bag higher up my shoulder and did a 180 turn towards the beach house.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

Maybe I went too far.

No, I _did _end up going to far.

I know Xion didn't mean to say that, I bet she feels terrible.

Eugh, God I'm awful for putting her into that situation.

As for Axel, it wasn't even _his_ fault that we lost each other in the club. I mean it was him, Roxas and Demyx who went out looking for me for the whole night. And I was the one who made the decision to drink that much alcohol.

Namine, you are officially an idiot.

I was currently in the bathroom in the beach house, the door locked beside me and a red plastic cup resting on the sink which held a light alcoholic drink (Don't worry, it's not enough to even get me tipsy).

Turning the faucet on, I splashed the icy cold water onto my face. I shouldn't have let it get to me. They were only joking around. If Xion and I had swapped places I probably would've said the exact same thing!

But it seemed real. When Monday night flashed through my mind, it was as if I was actually there again, repeating history. Since that night, I haven't had _anything _close to what had just happened10 minutes ago occur before.

I stood up straight and stared at my reflection in the mirror above the sink. The bruise on my cheek had almost vanished so I didn't bother covering it up anymore. I was still as pale as ever, especially since I had no make up on (I _was_ going to go in the ocean) and my hair was a lot more puffy and wavier than usual.

I'm going to have to apologize to Xion and Axel. It wasn't their fault that I blew up in their faces.

But I'm not ready to face them. Not just yet atleast. I still feel a bit shaky and I think I need to a bit more time to cool off.

A swim in the sea should help. Then I would be able to think clearly to myself.

I pulled my jacket off and began to strip myself of my clothing. My bikini was completely white with a wine red lining. The bra strap went around my neck, and the bikini top itself had frills along the front. The bikini bottoms had 2 big wine red bows on either side of my thighs. It was cute and one of my favourite swim wears. My belly button stud shined against the light (yes I got that pierced as well, Xion got hers done too. And yes it hurt like shit), the top half of the stud containing a red gem (it's to match with my bikini). I kept my beach beads and bands around my wrists, and my black nail varnish was a huge contrast to my pale complexion.

Looking back at the mirror, I tied my hair up into a messy pony tail and then preceded to put all my belongings into my floral beach bag. Once done, I unlocked the door and made my way to one of the rooms to bung my stuff in. I'm sure it'll be safe...I hope.

Taking one more look across the room, satisfied that there weren't any sneaky burglars hiding in the closet, I made my way out; out of the room, out of the beach house and onto the beach. I made sure to take the back door so I wouldn't bump into anyone (cough,axelxion cough).

I made my way along the back of the beach, alot more people having now arrived at the party. A volley ball net was set up, and there of course were people surfing the waves. Once spotting a secluded part of the sea however, I made a runner across the beach before anyone could see me and then into the ocean so my feet were no longer touching the bottom.

I think that mission was a success. Awh yeah I could be the next Tom Cruise.

Who needs gadgets when you have ninja skills like me!

Bitches love ninja skills.

I dunked my head into the salty water, the action instantly feeling refreshing. I love the sea. It's a place where I can just have my thoughts to myself, nothing to interrupt or bother me.

I closed my eyes and laid on my back, letting the ocean drift it's course. My ears stayed under the water so all I could hear was the movement of the waves.

Mhmm, this is so nice.

This is the life.

Before I could drift off into another world, I felt something cling onto my foot.

What the-

"AAAAAGH! OMFG IM BEING EATEN BY A FUCKING SHARK!"

AxNAxNAxNAxN

"Namine!"

"AAAAGH!" I attempted to punch and hit whatever was clinging onto me. From all the manic, I hadn't even realized that it was shouting my name...

"Namine! Calm. the. fuck. down!"

I stopped squirming as I felt the 'predator' hold onto my wrists in front of me. I kept eyes closed though. Maybe if I stay still, it will go away...

"Open your eyes Namine. It's just me."

Instantly recognising the voice, I opened one eye to find Axel staring right back at me.

Oh...so it was just Axel.

Well this is embarrassing.

And here I thought he was some ferocious man-eating shark. (I've watched Jaws and Deep Blue Sea way too many times).

I noticed that the water reached just under his shoulders, so he was probably standing (that I am not surprised). He still kept a vice grip around my wrists in case I were to go all crazy on him again, my body surprisingly close to his.

I felt my face instantly heat up.

Why God why?

After realising we had been quiet for a while, I decided to speak first.

"Hey Axel...what you doing sneakin' up on me and all?" I jokingly laughed, hoping he'd join me.

..no such luck.

His face remained serious, his features slanted downwards slightly.

It was almost as if he looked sad.

"Nams, I've been looking for you everywhere since you took off."

"Well you found me now!"

"I'm being serious Namine."

I took a nervous gulp, as I stared at his acid green hues.

I've never seen him like this. Well, from the time that I've known him.

I don't do well in awkward situations, especially with Axel looking so...serious.

He broke eye contact with me, as if he was thinking through on what to say next.

"Look—I'm..about earlier-I..." He then turned back to me, eyes apologetic and full of guilt. "I'm so sorry Namine. I wasn't thinking-it was...a joke that went too far."

He let go of my hands, as his own went back hidden beneath the water.

"I fucked up." He said dejectedly, "I fucked up big time. And I know sorry won't cut it, but I don't know what else to say. I'm jus-"

I placed both of my hands across his mouth, cutting him off before he could say any more.

Being reminded of the assault by the drunk was one thing, but seeing him so cut up _exactly_ like that night was another; it was heart wrenching.

"Axel I over reacted," he attempted to move his head so he could speak but I kept a firm hold, "Let me finish. I did Axel, I over reacted, and it was _me_ who went too far; not you, not Xion, me. As soon as I went into the beach house, I regretted snapping at you both instantly. I would apologize but I know how annoying you find it when I do," I saw him roll his eyes, but at the same time felt his lips curve up under my palms. I couldn't help but smile too.

"See? I'm smiling? Isn't that enough to show you that I'm okay? No more apologizing from you or myself. If it make you feel any better then yes, I do forgive you, even though you have nothing to be sorry about."

We continued to stare at each other, the guilt in his eyes seemingly to have lifted slightly. I had gotten so deep into my little speech that I hadn't even noticed his hands resting lightly on my hips. And the thing is...I didn't think he had noticed either.

"Ax...remembering that perverted psychopath touch me is...horrific, words can't even describe how scary it was, but.." I broke eye contact with him, the nerves getting to me. I was going to say it, no matter what. Don't back down now Namine."But...seeing you like this...h-how you were that night-no, **exactly** like that night is just...unbearable. I hate it...a-and it honestly breaks my heart a little every time I do."

There. I said it.

I bet he thinks I'm a complete sap now. He's gonna run off and never want to see me again.

Feeling a pair of warm hands around my arms, I looked up back at Axel, as he lifted my hands away from his mouth.

I couldn't read his face, it remained impassive and indifferent.

I don't know if I should be worried or relieved.

Before I could say anything, he pulled my arms toward him, lifting them up so they were on top of his shoulders. He then maneuvered his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him so my body was pressing against his. I felt the the side of his head against mine, his chin resting on my shoulder. As if on instinct, I wrapped my arms around his neck, my right hand rubbing the back of his head and my fingers lightly running through his hair.

For once I wasn't blushing. The butterflies of course were still there, but it all felt...natural.

It was at that moment when everything had clicked. It was as if it was just me and Axel, no one else in the world existed. There was a mutual understanding between the two of us, a connection made that can never be broke.

I may be talking a load of bull, but something did change between the both of us.

It was the start of something new.

...

**Please ignore the corniness at the end. Its quarter past 4 in the morning and my brains is all frazzled.**

**So yeahh, hoped you liked the fluffiness at the end there :)**

**Other then that, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW .**

**Mucho love for you all xo**


	20. Heated Moments

**I'm baaaaccckkkkk :)**

**That was quick, wasn't it? AND this chap is slightly longer. Woop!  
**

**I had a mental brain storm last night when I slept round my friends house, and so voila! Another chapter!**

**But thank you for the lovely reviews :) [im sorry i didn't say that in the last chapter! I was pretty grouchy/tired considering the time I finished it] It's nice to see that my old faithful reviewers are still tagging along, and as well as seeing some new comers! :) **

**Thank you:Xakia, XxOoSolanaSkylarXxOo, ShadowHeartofFaith, laz sonix, BlackButteryfly9, TheBeginingsEnd, . A. Violet. Butterfly. MewAlice, KissoXO and to anyone who faced/alerted! (I would thank you but my emails not working at this present moment!)**

**Again sorry for no review replies D: (I think it's become a habit), but again I finished this at a ridiculous hour.**

**Soo I've reached 20th chapter...wow, I honestly didn't think I'd get that far. Because it's the 20th, lets try and see if we can reach 200 reviews :3 if we do, you's mostly likely get an update.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any songs mentioned.**

...

**Heated Moments**

**Namine's POV**

"NAMINE!"

A blur of black blocked my view as a I felt a sudden weight around my shoulders.

After fixing things up with Axel, I decided to do the same to the noir head girl. It was only when I walked further up the beach towards the mountains, I heard someone scream my name like a crazy to realize 2 seconds later it was only my beloved best friend; the very person I was looking for.

"Namgfh-iamf sogh sorrghy."

"Xion," I laughed, pulling the girl back so I could see her face, "I didn't get one word of that!"

My laughter instantly stopped however when I noticed her huge, glassy eyes and her lips curved downwards.

God I was such a bitch for snapping at her earlier on. Some best friend I am.

"Nams, I'm-"

"It's okay Xi," I said, resting my hands on either one of her shoulders, "_I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I over reacted and I know you didn't mean it that way in the slightest."

She stared back at me still unconvinced.

Oh boy, nothings gonna get through to this girl.

I blew a puff of air, my loose bangs that laid in front of my face lifting in the process.

"Xion, I'm fine really! You were just teasin' and I _know_ I would've said the exact same thing if I were in your position. Please stop bringing yourself down because of it. Friends tease each other like that all the time!"

She broke eye contact with me, and chose to gaze off into the the distance instead. "How can I Nams? What I said was awful..." She turned her eyes to the ground, "And that's the thing, yes friends _do_ tease each other but..."

She flung her head up to face me, a tear suddenly breaking it's fall. _"_b-but_ best_ _friends_ know when their going too far and when to stop. I didn't Nams. I-I carried on as if there was no feelings involved and as if what happened to you was all a joke."

I stood there stunned. I've never seen my best friend so torn up before. I could feel my own eyes beginning to water. Why was she so upset about it? I told her I was fine_. _I would apologize, we would laugh about how ridiculous the whole shenanigans was and get on as if everything was normal.

Why has that not happened yet!

"But the thing is Nams...what I'm most upset about...annoyed with myself is...t-that I weren't there when all of this happened to you."

I stared at her glossy eyes, shocked at what she said.

Woah woah woah, hold on there! Back up! Where did all this come from?

"This...this isn't just about what happened earlier on...is it Xi?"

It was her turn to look surprised.

She nodded meekly, rubbing the stray tear that ran down her tanned cheek. "I should've been there Nams. I felt so helpless when I got the call from Axel...knowing there was nothing I could do."

"But you did Xi!" I said, determined to get what ever was weighing her down out of that thick skull of hers, "You made sure my mom didn't find out, you cover-"

"But that didn't exactly stop you from getting fucking assaulted by that man!"

"Xion, you're not superwoman, you can't be there _all_ he time!"

"Urgh!" She growled frustratedly, "That's not what I meant-"

"Then what do you mean Xi-"

"YOU NEVER CAME TO ME TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

Excuse me? Now I'm a little confused.

She obviously read my mind as she began to speak. "Namine...that outburst from you earlier on was-is the _first_ time you have spoken to me about Monday night."

"Now that's not tr-"

"Oh really Nams?" She interrupted me, "because the details I knew from that night I had gotten were just from Axel's phone call...and it wasn't that much."

"Then why didn't you just come and talk to me about it?" I asked. She should know she could talk to me about anything.

"Because I thought it was best to leave you by yourself, you know? I doubt you would appreciate it if I came barging in with questions. I just thought that when you were ready...you would come to me...to talk about it."

A loose tear escaped her eye, "But you didn't."

"Now that's unfair-"

"Is it really Nams?" She blurted, her eyebrows slanting down in anger, "Because if I was 'supposedly' your best friend, you would've came to me in your own time instead of me having to force it out of you."

I—I didn't know what to say.

I wasn't expecting this. This wasn't what was suppose to happen.

"...How...how long have you been feeling like this?"

I wasn't just referring to what happened last week.

This was our friendship for the past 4 years.

"For a while now..."

We both stood in silence. Just the sounds of the waves and booming music in the background could be heard.

"...You should've said something Xi."

"Why? You would've found a way to avoid the conversation."

It was now my turn to be angry. What the actual fuck. Who does she think she is? "Excuse me? How do you know that if you hadn't even _attempted _to talk to me?"

"Because we all know what you're like." She stared at me, her icy blue eyes vivid, "What Nami wants, Nami gets."

I stood there astonished. The anger quickly flushed away to be replaced by sadness.

"That's not true."

Xion appeared to slightly regret what she had just said, but she still stood her ground. "I feel you don't trust me. I feel what we had at the beginning has faded. I feel that there's been a wall placed between the two of us. I feel that I can't tell you anything anymore..."

My ears picked up on the last part of her sentence. "Xion..."I looked up at her, eyes widened, "Is there...something you're not telling me?"

She suddenly looked surprised-no not surprised, scared; her reaction easily answering my question.

"Xio-"

"I've got to go." Xion lifted her bag up from the floor, her head down and avoiding all eye contact with me. "I'm not really in the mood to party any more."

She pushed past me in a flurry, her figure soon turning to a speck in the distance.

This was much bigger than I thought.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

I stayed sat on the beach. On my own. For the past half hour...hour..or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention to the time.

I was too busy thinking about how I lost my best friend.

My eyes were red and sore; I had stopped crying a long time ago.

I kept re-running our conversation in my head.

**'I feel like I can't tell you anything anymore...'**

What was she not telling me?

It must've been something serious from the way she reacted...

I re-arranged my legs so I now sat cross legged. I idly made patterns in the wet sand as I watched the waves attempt to touch my toes.

I knew something would go wrong. What happened between Axel and I was too good to be true.

Fucking karma.

I heard light footsteps approach me from behind, but I didn't really care at that particular moment to see who it was.

"Hey...I was looking for you everywhere..._again_."

My ears perked up as I instantly recognized his smooth voice. I looked up to see Axel adorning a slightly ticked off face. His expression changed however when he probably noticed my red rimmed eyes. I attempted to give him a smile, "Hi..." Why hello there croaky voice.

He quickly sat beside me, his back facing the ocean (the opposite way I was sitting), "What's wrong?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder, the corners of his mouth pointing downwards in concern.

"I..." I cleared my throat, hoping it would go back to normal, "..kinda just lost my best friend." No such luck there.

He released a breath, letting his hand slide down my arm, "Wanna talk about it?"

"No...not particularly."

He was about to respond when i suddenly interrupted him, "But I mean, why didn't she tell me she felt like she couldn't talk to me?"

"I-"

"-or that she felt our friendship wasn't the same as it use to be? Huh?"

Axel looked at me in utter confusion slash bemusement, as I fired my unanswered questions at him. "Err-"

"Tell me! Because I sure as hell don't!"

His lips tightened as everything I kept trapped in was being released.

Axel was going to my rant guinea pig for the next half an hour.

"And, 'I feel like I can't tell you anything anymore', what was _that_ about? It must be something serious since she just stormed off."

I tugged on my curl in frustration.

"Maybe she-"

"And I do come to her whenever I have problems!" I flailed my arms in the air as Axel leaned away slightly in surprise "She's talking a load of bull, that's what."

I fell on my back, groaning in annoyance, "Ugh, why are girls so confusing!"

Axel looked down at me in amusement, his legs bent in front of him and beside myself, "You tell me sweetheart."

I ignored him, not in the mood for his logic.

I had my arm across my eyes, my sight covered in complete darkness.

"And..." I started, playing the conversation once again in my head, "why did she keep going on about it? About me never coming up to her-"

My eyes widened as I sat up in realization- again startling Axel.

"THAT'S IT!"

It's all coming together now!

"What's wha-"

"The reason she kept going on about _me_ never going to her is because she wanted it to happen the other way round!"

Axel continued to stare in utter bewilderedness; one eyebrow arched, mouth slightly ajar.

"Don't you see? When I asked her when something was wrong, there obviously was something wrong as she looked at me scared as if there was something wrong and so she walked off in a panic as if something was wrong! Get it?"

Axel again, stared at me as if I was a complete loon.

"Err...no-"

"So there _is_ something wrong, and the reason she kept _emphasizing_ that she couldn't come to me and that I didn't approach her is because she wants _me_ to come to _her_ instead because she doesn't want to approach me!"

"That doesn't make any sens-"

"Ahh but it does Axel!" I exclaimed, turning around (still cross legged) to face Axel fully, "It's called _reverse psychology_ my friend."

I wavered my finger in front of his face, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I smiled triumphantly, "I...am a genius."

Axel smiled as well, his final expression mixed up of one of amusement and confusion, "Sure...whatever you say."

"You know what? I could totally play the Riddler in the next Batman movie."

"Yeah, and I could play the penguin because I am _totally_ the right height for that role."

I pouted at Axel's sarcastic remark and shoved him lightly, "You won't be feeling so smug next time when I'll be rolling in the money whilst you're living as a budha in China, eating nothing but leaves and bamboo."

He snorted, turning his face at me, "You can't eat leaves and bamboo."

"Yeah you can. Just like you can eat grass and witchetty grubb. Their edible but taste like shit."

He rolled his eyes but chuckled no less. "Why is it with you I have the weirdest conversations?"

I winked at him playfully, "It's because I'm one of a kind."

He shook his head in amusement, as he leaned back on his arms.

"Hey Ax?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He smiled up at me, "Any time."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

By the time we were making our way back to the party, the sun was setting and the sky was mixed of orange and purple hues.

"So..."Axel started, his hands in his pockets as we walked along the shore, "When are you going to talk to Xion?"

"Not today...maybe tomorrow? I think I'm going to give her a bit of space. I really want to sort this out properly, and marching to her house now isn't going to do that."

Xion and I have never fought like this before; ever. It was quite frightening when I think about it.

She's honestly like a sister to me.

"Are...you gonna head home? Or are you up for staying?"

I looked up at him, his face not fazed one bit, "I dunno," I raised an eyebrow. "It depends."

"On what?"

"On what's there to look forward to and who I'm going to be with for the rest of the night?"

Yes, I was challenging Axel and hoping that he would say that _he_ would hang out with me. If I was going to stay, I wanted to make sure I had a good night. I want to be able to take my mind off the doings of earlier on.

And I know Axel is the only person who would be able to do that.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like, what's going to be there to keep entertained and who's going to be there with me. I mean, I brought Xion with me...but for obvious reasons she's gone home, so I need someone to hang out with."

The said red head looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but soon his familiar smirk returned, "Well, first there's pretty cool music that's played, the DJ's a pretty awesome dude."

He took a out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket as well as his lighter, plopping one of the sticks into his mouth and lighting it up. Hm, he must've put them there after our swim.

"Then a bonfire's set up, where you kinda just socialize and shit. Of course that involves marshmallow roasting and s'more's." He wriggled his eyebrows on the last part, making me burst out in laughter at his ridiculous gesture.

"As for who to hang out with," He took a puff of his cigarette, blowing it out ever so slowly, "Well, there's Demyx because he _was_ the one who invited you."

My face completely dropped from disappointment.

Oh don't get me wrong, I love Dem to bits but that wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear.

Well there goes my successful plan.

"But then there is an alternative."

Wait, now I'm listening.

"This person is sure to feel up both spots; keeping you entertained and keeping you company. Their awesome, funny, cool and just down right sexy."

I chuckled as he turned around to face me, so he was walking backwards in front of me.

"And who might that be?"

He winked at me, the cigarette sticking out of his mouth and he gestured to himself with both of his hands, "They're right here baby."

I snorted at his silliness, "Well then I guess I'll have to stay, though I would cross out the sexy, cool and awesome part."

He put his hand to his heart in moch hurt, "Ouch."

Noticing we had reached the party, I decided to check to see if anyone decided to steal my goodies and to put my jean shorts back on.

"Hey Ax, I'm gonna check something? Can I meet you back here?"

AxNAxNAxNAxN

The sun had completely set, the sky now a dark shade of blue and the stars twinkling down on us. I was currently next to Axel, both sitting in front of the bonfire and a log resting behind us. We held long sticks on top of the fire, a marshmallow plopped on the end.

"Did you know I am the marshmallow roasting king of Radiant Garden?

I looked up at Axel, my head swaying at the small movement. Yes, I had drunk a bit and I was the teaniest bit tipsy, but Axel here has stopped me from drinking any more.

Yup.

He's so sweet. He he.

"Oh really?"

"Yup!" He smiled, pulling his marshmallow out from the fire, it being a perfect crisp brown. "See?"

"Well," I challenged, "Did _you _know that Emu's can't walk backwards?"

"Really now?"

"Hmm."

"...and how as that got any relevance to marshmallow roasting?"

"It doesn't."

"Rigghht." He smirked, tucking into his golden goodness.

"You know Namine, you might want to pull yours out now."

"Oh, okay." As I did, instead of it being a lovely browny colour.

Mine came out black.

Black as the abyssss.

I chuckled at my catastrophe, "Awwh man! I killed it."

"We'll just make you another one." The red head assured.

I pouted, "Let's bury him!"

"It's a him now?"

"Yup!"I nodded enthusiastically, "I think Antonio would've liked to have been buried on the beach."

"Antonio...the marshmallow."

I nodded once again at the bemused red head, pulling the black stickiness from the stick and burying it into the sand. Above it, I wrote 'R.I.P Ant'.

Ant is his nickname.

Maybe I should've put Tony cos' people might mistake him for an actual ant rather than a marshmallow...

Huh.

"He was a great comrade our fellow Antonio was." Axel joked, putting on a sad face, "He had one hell of a life, traveling from the marshmallow packet to the fiery pits of the bonfire. May he rest in eternal peace."

"Amen!" I saluted.

After roasting a few more, Rihanna's 'What's My Name' came on, however the DJ dude remixed it so it had a dubstep beat underneath it.

"Oh my god, I love this song!"

Axel looked down at me, his knowing smirk appearing on his face, "Wanna dance?"

"I'd love to!"

The taller man stood up, shaking the sand from his legs before pulling me up as well. He held onto my hand as he led me to the dance floor. We squeezed through a maze of bodies, stopping when we finally reached the middle.

As if I were a natural, I placed my arms around Axel's neck, he placing his around my waist. I closed my eyes, rocking my body to the rhythm.

If it wasn't for the light amount of alcohol running through my body, I would've been nervous as heck, my face flushed. But instead, I felt ridiculously comfortable and confident.

I bit my lip, feeling Axel lean his forehead on mine. We moved in sync, slowly and rhythmically to the heavy beat, my hips swaying from left to right as well as his. I felt everybody around me, as we all danced, sweaty bodies pressed against each other, all eager to feel the heat as the music took control.

I felt Axel's hands roam around my body, slowly up and down my spine, my hips, my waist, my thighs.

I absolutely loved it.

I ran my fingers through his soft hair, my hands soon taking a course of their own, exploring his naked chest. I ran them over the lining of his abs, feeling the toned muscles under my finger tips. I felt him press his head in the crook of my neck, as one of his hands kept hold of my hip while the other through my hair (I had lost my hair band long ago).

I moaned as I felt his lips press against my neck, sucking on a tender spot causing me to moan even louder. Although the music was blaring at full volume, Axel seemed to had noticed as I felt his mouth curve into a smirk against my skin. He traced his mouth further up my slender neck, choosing to nibble on my ear lobe.

Feeling his hot breath on my skin sent small jolts of electricity down my spine, a warm tingling feeling erupting in the pits of my stomach. My body pulsed for his touch as I tugged tightly onto his hair.

Soon I felt the wetness of his tongue stroke against my ear down to my jaw.

This man was driving me insane, sending my body into overdrive.

I wanted to kiss him so bad.

But before I could take the chance, the music stopped, the DJ having decided that this was the time to take a break. I would've moaned at him if I still had the energy to; I was too busy panting from the proximity of it all.

Axel stepped back, he seemingly to be be in the state as me, his breaths irregular like mine.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of overwhelming pride.

Once catching his breath, the taller man bent his head next to my ear, "Do you want to go get a drink?"

I nodded meekly, not having the effort to speak, allowing him to lead me from the slowly dispersing people and to the make- shift bar shack.

"Can I just have 2 waters please?"

Axel turned to me, "Is water okay?"

Why would you order it first then ask me after?

"Mhmm, yeah." Water sounded good at the minute anyway. I wasn't in the right state of mind to complain.

After Axel passed me the bottle of water, I twisted the cap off, taking huge gulps of the transparent liquid. I smiled in satisfaction, "God that tasted good."

The red head hummed in agreement, literally downing half the bottle then puring the rest of it over his head. "Woo! I needed that."

I sat on one of the free stools, Axel choosing to stand between my legs due to the large crowd (of course I didn't mind it too much). He had one elbow resting on the bar, the hand on the same arm rubbing the back of my neck (I had my eyes shut, sighing in content). The other hand was idly tracing circles on my leg.

"We gonna go back on the dance floor?" I asked hopefully, my eyes looking up at him.

He chuckled, "I think we should cool down for a bit more longer."

I pouted, "Party pooper."

"Hey guys, there you are! I haven't 'hiccup' seen yous all night!"

We both looked up to see a tipsy Demyx stumbling his way over, "Well don't yous two look comfortable! You better have not 'hiccup' do any appropriate-wait, no, I mean inappropriate things with my Nami!"

Axel looked unfazed and just rolled his eyes, "Dem, you're drunk."

"No, 'hiccup' I'm not! Anyway, that wasn't 'hiccup' why I was looking for yous. A group of us are gonna be chillin' 'hiccup' around the bonfire, playing a few acoustic songs, I was just wondering 'hiccup' if you wanted to join us?"

He looked expectantly at us, whilst Axel chose to look at me, "What do you say Nams? Dem's not an all bad singer so your ears shouldn't bleed too much,"

"Hey!" I laughed at both Demyx's reaction and Axel's response, "I am an 'hiccup' amazing singer! Don't hate!"

The read head again rolled his eyes before dispatching himself from between my legs and took my hand, "Come on, it beats staying here."

We made our way back to the bonfire, a few people were there along with Demyx, who had sat himself on one of the logs with an acoustic guitar on his lap.

"Any requests?

Surprisingly, Axel was the first to respond, "Yeah I do Dem. I think you know the one."

Demyx sent him a toothy smile, "Sure thing roomie! John Mayer it is."

Axel smiled before pulling me to a free spot near the fire. He grabbed one of my hands whilst the other rested on my hip.

_We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two_ _One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you_

We swayed to the soft melody, a few other couples soon joining us.

_Because if you want love  
We'll make it  
__Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be awhile_

I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as we danced. I soon felt his chin rest on the top of my head.

_Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland_

We continued to dance like this for the rest of the song. I felt completely relaxed. Content even. All my worries seemed to fade away when I was with Axel.

I could still smell the cinnamon and ash despite having been swimming in a water full of chlorine and bodies covered in sweat. He kept me warm against the cold breeze, and I couldn't have felt anymore safer.

I could honestly get use to this.

**...**

**Songs:**

**Rihanna ft. Drake – What's My Name (Blackmill Dubstep Remix) (From 1:05 is where the dance scene starts)**

**Nero – Me and You**

**Calvin Harris (The Sound of Dubstep) – I'm not alone (Doorly Remix) **

**John Mayer – Your Body is a Wonderland**

**So whatchoo guys thing? Things got pretty heated between Axel and Namine **

**As for the argument with Xion, does anyone wanna take a wild guess what's her secret? I didn't plan on things to drift that course, but I watched a film the other day that got me inspired (i'll tell yous what it is in the next chapter). Plus I want to add a bit of drama (I think this fic is starting to lack it!)**

**But yeah, hoped you guys like but Please REVIEW. I hope to reach the 200 review mark :) If we do, it means quicker update!**

**Until next time duckies**


	21. Taking One for the Team

**Soo...6 months ey? It's been long...**

**What can I say, college has over taken my life and I kinda did loose motivation...I had to read through all of this to remember what I wrote..**

**...which reminds me how terrible it is. I honestly think some of the stuff I've written is so cringey...and my grammar! Oh Lordy Lord my grammer.**

**I was literally tempted to scrap it all a few months back but considering the amount of people who are interested in this fic (and I thank you dearly! Really! If it weren't for you's this story would be long gone...) I'm gonna struggle on and keep this story going. Plus I've finished college now (yey) but exams coming up (boo), so I honestly don't know when I'll next update.  
**

******O wow just realised this fic is a year old...sure doesn't feel like it.**

**Anyway, I love you guys, and to kinda make up for it this chap is a lot longer than the usual ones (practically 2 in 1) and I HAVE REVIEW REPLIES AT LE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER! Which I haven't done in like a kabillion years! Thank you though, I reached well over my 200 Reviews target (and can I say I weren't expecting that at all!) But yeah, oh and I kinda wanna separately say hola to the new reviewers who have just discovered this mess of a story (i know there's a few of you!) Like I said, replies at the end :)**

**OH AND I HAVE ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT/REQUEST AT THE BOTTOM THAT YOU MUST READ! :)  
**

**WARNING: There's an OC in this chap (but then he's kinda not OC cos he's based off another character from another series/program or whatever) but he's only in it for a few secs and I don't know if he'll be coming back (maybe mentioned). I don't really like OC's myself but I kinda wanted him there and I couldn't think of another person that existed in the KH series that would be suitable for the role...yeh ill stop rambling, you'll understand when you'll get on with this chapter and when I stop typing starting now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...just le plot.**

...

**Taking One for the Team  
**

**Namine's POV**

I can do this.

She's your best friend.

Of course we can do this!

I mean, I'm always at her house.

It's not like I haven't been there before.

...

Come on Namine just grow a pair!

"I can do this. I can **DO** this- No I _will _do thi-"

"Y'know, all you have to is lift the latch, I'm sure even someone as mentally incompetent as you should be able to solve such a complex mechanism."

I turn to swiftly glare at my older brother, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

Yes I haven't even left my own house yet...and yes I've been having this internal debate in front of my door for nearly 15 minutes now.

"Haven't you got something to do? Like bother some helpless creature to keep your minuscule mind entertained?"

My brother, Matt (I don't think you've been introduced to this moron yet...well here's a quick introduction: He's an idiot. End of), flicked his dark blond bangs out his eyes, icy blues similar to my own staring back at me with hidden mirth; his grin slowly turning into a smirk, "What do you think I'm doing right now squirt?"

Not in the mood of his idiotic comments, I pick up the most throwable object closest to me (this happening to be a wooden carved chocobo) planning on lobbing it at said brother. "Wanna say that again, bub?"

Waving his hands in surrender, smirk still in place, he backs away and towards the living room. Yeah, you know best brother dearest.

Placing the innocent ornamental object down, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Taking it out, I opened the text message to reveal who it was from.

**To: Namine**

**From: Axel**

_Things will be alright you know._

I smiled (and felt ridiculously giddy) at the text. Despite it being so short, I knew it was aimed at the Xion and I scenario.

The business that went down that day was three nights ago and I told Axel at the beach party that I was going to see Xion today. Ever since then, we're been texting each other and now I feel ridiculously comfortable around the guy.

It's like he knew exactly what to say at exactly the right time.

Insert sappy girl moment here.

After reading the same text like a gazillion times, I placed my phone back in my pocket, put my military brown boots on and with a new surge of confidence, I made my way out the door.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

_KNOCK KNOCK_

I waited patiently at the door- wait, scratch that, I was fidgeting on the spot like crazy - the anticipation was killing me!

I tried knocking again.

Maybe she's not in? The curtains were still shut and there were no vehicles in the drive away. Awh shucks, looks like I'll just _have_ to do this another day! Well I'll just turn my booty around an-

"...Namine?"

I turned my head slowly to the source of the quiet toned voice, the opening of the door only slightly ajar and my best friend timidly standing behind it.

I took a closer inspection of the noir haired girl. Her eyes were bloodshot, dark craters residing beneath them. Her short hair was a mess and some parts were sticking up on all sorts of directions. She wore grey sweats and a baggy shirt (that looked like it would belong to Riku), which were a huge contrast compared to my more tighter vest stop and floral leggings.

If this was any other day I'd say she looked like total utter crap, but as this wasn't any other day I needed to be careful with what I said. She looked so fragile and I felt that if I said anything remotely out of place she would just shatter into tiny little pieces on the spot.

I wanted to hug her so bad.

"Hey," I said, attempting a smile, "...Can I come in?"

She continued to stare at me, as if I weren't really there. But she eventually nodded and stepped out the way so I could enter the small apartment complex.

The living room was immaculate (as a result of having a neat freak mom), photos of the Freeman family sitting neatly across the modern silver fireplace. Compared to my own home, Xion's was much more contemporary; all the furniture being slick and stylish, the black shades in contrast to the silver and white tones of the interior. I always envied her home, her parents always wanting to keep up to date with the fashions and modern technology.

Xion gestured to the L-shaped leather sofa, moving a few of her dad's business magazines (Mr Freeman worked in a top notch business company in the heart of the city) and newspapers, making room available for me to sit (although there was plenty of room on the other end of the couch, I chose to keep my trap shut).

Once she took her seat on the opposite end, an awkward silence settled between us.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. A butter knife. A _plastic _butter knife.

Yeah you get my point. Tension's gonna be an annoying little fucker today.

What do I say? Do I start the conversation first or do I wait for her to speak?

But then waiting for her could take eternity...

God I've never been in this predicament before! I feel like I can't be myself, like I have to tip toe around her...I don't feel comfortable...at all. Just pure awkwardness.

It's as if our four years of friendship has just vanished.

I switched the position of my legs, crossing them over one another and began to fiddle with my long chained necklace; anything to distract myself and release some of the tension.

...It wasn't working.

Fuck.

WHY WHY WHY.

"...W-would you like something to drink?" I looked up at Xion, surprised that she was the one to talk first.

Well maybe I didn't have to wait for eternity.

Realising that she actually asked a question, I swallowed a bit of saliva, my throat feeling a lot more drier than usual, "Err...No, I'm okay"

...

Why welcome back awkward silence, you decided to return awfully quick.

We sat there for minutes. I stole a quick glance at Xion, noticing she hadn't taken her gaze off the coffee table.

Looks like it's up to me to get things going.

Shit is gonna happen.

"So I found out my goldfish has diabetes last night."

...

...Really Namine? Was that seriously the only thing you could come up with to start off a conversation?

What is my life.

Xion turned her gaze towards me after my sudden outburst, her face scrunched up in a slightly confused matter.

Well at least I have her attention.

"Your...goldfish?"

"Yup." Am I seriously having this conversation?, "Harry. The one with the black dot on his tail." Yep, I am seriously having this conversation, " We had an emergency family meeting and my mom informed us of the news." Oh sweet Jesus, why am I still talking! "It was actually quite saddening really." Please someone stop me, "He's my favourite out of the bunch cos' he's so lively compared the others." Just shut up Namine, just shut up, "Reminds me of myself actually..." Great. I just compared myself to my goldfish.

Brilliant.

And now Xion's staring at me as if I've just grown a second head.

I can't look at her. She's not even blinking.

I think I've just eradicated her mind.

I turn my line of sight to the 3 elves (no not real elves) on the cover of the Rice Krispies Cereal box, sitting idly on it's own on the island counter in the open kitchen.

Look at them with the cheery smiles and carefree expressions. It's all an act. Lies I tell you. I mean who would want to represent cereal of all things? You honestly wouldn't be that happy to be found down the cereal isle in Walmart.

Eh.

I've never liked elves anyway. Or hobbits for that matter.

They're kinda freaky looking.

Okay I swear one just winked at me.

Oh my God I'm going insane.

I look back at Xion, her bloodshot eyes still staring intently at me.

Oh Lordy Lord I can't take this. The intensity of both my best friend and the elves stare is driving me nuts. I need to get out for a bit.

"Can I borrow your toliet for a sec?"

And before Xion could say one word, I was out the living room door and avoiding all possible routes of having to walk past the dreaded cereal box.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

What the _hell_ is wrong with me?

Why am I so jittery all of a sudden?

This is so unlike me!

I sat on the Freeman's toilet, elbows on knees and my face in both my hands.

I _don't _understand!

Normally when I'm in these sort of situations, I talk to Xion. But for obvious reasons I can't.

I need to talk someone before I shoot myself.

Taking out my phone, I noticed I still had the message from Axel on the screen. I smiled instantly at the message.

I think I know exactly who to talk to.

Opening an empty text, I began to type to the red headed beaut.

**To: Axel**

**From: Namine**

_Ax, I can't do this. Things are too weird and nothing is going according to plan._

I didn't have to wait too long as I was instantly graced with a reply.

**To: Namine**

**From: Axel**

_Huh, why not? What's happened? I didn't even think you had a plan._

**To: Axel**

**From: Namine**

_Err, I don't but everythings going down hill..._

**To: Namine**

**From: Axel**

_How so?_

**To: Axel**

**From: Namine**

_Well I kinda told her I reminded myself of my diabetic goldfish...and those godforsaken krispy elves just wouldn't stop staring._

...

Huh. He hasn't replied yet.

Maybe I should have left that part out...

My thoughts however were quickly dissolved from the vibration of my phone (urgh that sounded so wrong).

Oh its Axel!

"Erm...Hello?"

"_Diabetic goldfish?"_

I quickly put my hand over the speaker of the phone, looking around to make sure there was no one around...despite being locked alone in the bathroom.

Shoosh. I know what you were thinking.

It's a habit I guess.

"Yes I know but I panicked!" (Just so you guys know I was whispering-yelling)

"_You panicked?" _His voice kinda went higher pitched at the end of that sentence hehe.

"Yes!"

I could hear him sigh at the other end of the phone, imagining him run his large hand across his face in exasperation.

"_Sweetheart, you really need to work on your social communication skills."_

I pouted at that, "My social communication skills are just dandy thank you very much."

"_Krispy elves? Really Namine, really?"_

"You wouldn't understand. You weren't there."

I was greeted with another sigh, _"You know what, I'm not even going to try and comprehend your weirdness."_

"You love it really."

_"You keep telling yourself that sweetie."_

Letting out a huff, I decided to change the subject, "Whatevs. Anyway, back to the main reason why I wanted to talk to you. What do you think I should do?"

_"About the elves?"_

"I'm serious Axel!"

I could practically feel the smirk on his face _"Okay, okay I'll stop."_

"Good. So whats your advice?"

_"Just...be straight with her."_

"But I hav-"

_"Telling her that your gill-bearing aquatic pet creature has high blood sugar levels is not 'cutting it straight'"_

Okay so maybe I haven't.

But just so you know the situation with my pet fish is true.

"But...she just looks...looks so broken. I'm scared that if I say something out of line she'll just...break."

_"Namine, listen to me okay?_

Is that concern I hear in his voice?

I think it is.

Insert second sappy girl moment of the day.

_"Tell her what you came here to do. Be blunt- not to the point where it's impudent but just so she knows that you're ready for this confrontation. You said at the beach that she wanted you to take the first move right? Then **do** it. You're her best friend and I'm sure once she realises that too, things will ease out."_

"...you think so?"

_"I know so. Trust me. Stop avoiding the inevitable and just be honest with her."_

I had to smile at his words, "Okay, I will...did anyone tell you that you would make a good counselor?"

I hear him lightly chuckle (beautiful sound I might add) on the other end,_ "Haa...let's just say it's something you pick up after 3 years of training to be a lawyer; interpretating situations, understanding and analysing people's actions and solving the problem with a solution. It's just a knack I've learned to naturally apply to everyday life."_

"Well I'm glad you're putting your 3 years of education into use unlike you're 4 years in high school."

_"Har har, very funny sweetheart. Isn't there something you're suppose to be doing?"_

"Yeah, I'm getting to it."

_"Good. Now go fourth young grasshopper, your journey awaits."_

I couldn't help but laugh at his last phrase. He sure is a dork at heart.

"Hey...Ax?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Thanks."

_"Anytime. You know I'm here for you."_

AxNAxNAxNAxN

"Xion."

I stood at the doorway; my posture and tone of voice stern.

Axel's right, I need to be straight with her.

She looked up at me, her face impassive as if I hadn't just gone to the toilet for nearly half an hour.

I walked towards the couch, taking a seat beside her and placed her hands in mine.

"We need to talk."

And that was it. It was as if she had just come alive. That one simple statement seemed to have ignited the fire behind her crystal blues, reality seeming to have sunk in.

"...Namine?"

"Hey Xixi, how you've been?"

The next thing I knew her pale, fragile arms were wrapped around my body, her face buried into my shoulder. I could feel my top getting damp from the tears that were finally being shed from my best friend. Her body shook as my own arms wrapped around her protectively; my hand stroking her hair as I hummed into her ear- 'everything's going to be okay'.

I was scared. I've never seen my best friend in such a vulnerable state but I had to be strong. For her and I both.

I waited for her body to calm and her breaths to become regular before I leaned back and wiped her tears from her face.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded meekly, a half-heartened smile settling on her lips, "Much." she whispered.

"I'm sorry Xion. For everything."

'_just be honest with her.'_

"I should have come to you. I-I should have talked to you and not have kept you in the dark," I took a deep breath and brushed her bangs away from her eyes, "I've been so selfish lately and I haven't thought of you in all of this. I mean, not just this but me being a friend in general. I've not been treating you as how a best friend should and for that I don't deserve you. You've always been there for me and words can not express how much you mean to me."

I look up at her, her eyes looking as if they were about to shed a set of fresh tears, "B-but I want you to know that I am _always_ here for you. It may not seem it and I may not act like I care but I do. You're my best friend, m-my sister from another mister," I was earned with a soft chuckle from the girl opposite me and a small smile invaded my own lips in response, "I love you so much Xion, and I'm here for you. You can tell me anything and I will guard whatever secrets you may have with my life."

Taking both her hands again and holding them against my chest, I wipe the few tears that escaped my very own eyes, "It kills me not knowing what's eating you up inside and I feel even worse that I haven't been there for you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?"

She returned my gaze and tightened her fingers around mine, "Yes, I do forgive you, though you have _nothing_ to be sorry about," Her voice croaked but I recognised the same Xion I had grown to love for the past four years.

"Thank you, god I've missed you so much Xi."

"Me too Nams, " She looked up at me, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "...Diabetic fish Nams?"

I smacked a hand across my forehead as she chuckled behind her hand, "Why does everyone feel the need to point that out?"

As our laughter died out, the atmosphere suddenly became serious.

"You were right."

I looked up, her gaze back onto the coffee table. Her tone was so quiet but I just about heard her. Barely.

I didn't say anything. She needed take her time for whatever she was about to say.

Because whatever it was, it was big.

"I-I..._have_ been hiding something. But I've been too afraid...to say anything."

I knew it.

I placed a comforting hand on hers, encouraging her to go on.

"It's...kinda like a-as if I were to say it out loud...o-or tell someone else for that matter, that it would make things appear even more real. That...this is actually happening."

She bagan to chew on her bottom lip, looking as if she was going to back out.

"You can trust me Xion," I gave her an encouraging smile, "You've got me."

She took a deep breath, and turned her eyes to mine.

"Namine, I think I might be pregnant."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

What?

No, she couldn't have said that.

_Pregnant?_

I mean, I know she lost the V card to Riku but _pregnant_?

I sat there gaping at her, not able to comprehend or form any intelligent words.

_PREGNANT?_

Xion sat across from me, her eyes again close to tears.

"Please...say something."

What can I say?

I knew she was hiding something but this?

I wasn't prepared for a pregnancy.

"Who's is it?" I blurted.

Wayda go Namine, you couldn't have been anymore subtle.

Xion looked offended from my sudden outburst.

Okay, that was definitely not the way to go about things.

"I-I mean, I'm not insinuating anything y'know because you're not that sort of person, " Namine put a cork in it, "Oh god I'm sorry, I'll stop rambling but I kinda just want to clarify things, y'know?"

She relaxed slightly, though her expression remained hurt, "Riku's of course."

Okay.

Good.

That's one thing out of the way.

"Okay deep breaths," I mumbled.

Yeah, that was more for myself than Xion.

"A-are you sure you're pregnant? I mean, you did say that you _might_ be."

"Well," She licked her lips, fiddling with the hem of her oversized shirt, "I was due 3 weeks ago and I-I haven't come on since...and it kinda adds up to from the time me and Riku last..._did_ it" Despite the situation, she managed to lightly blush at the end of that sentence.

She didn't even mention the word sex and yet she was able go as red as a tomato.

And this girl is supposedly to bring a _baby_ into this world.

Can you now see why this is such a shock to me?

"Have you not thought of taking a pregnancy test? I mean I'm not questioning your logistics cos' I know you are very good at calculus but just to double check things?"

She shook her head, her slightly shaking hand pushing her hair back away from her face, "I-I've been too scared. Like I felt that if I went out to get one then e-everyone would just know. A-and I just couldn't handle it if it were true...t-that I was pregnant."

"And what was you going to do Xion?" I made sure to keep my voice even so I didn't scare the poor girl, " Just let it ride out? How were you going to explain to everyone the sudden bump on your stomach?"

And then I realised the other important person involved in all of this, "...Have you even told Riku? Does he know?"

She shook her head; tears began to stream down her face, "T-this would crush him Namine. He has such a huge future ahead of him, he's been accepted to the most prestigious medical school in the country a-and it means so much to him."

"Xion you know he would never leave you. He would stick by you with every step. He's a good guy"

"That's my point!" Her shoulders deflated, exhaustion settling on her features, "I couldn't let him lose everything because of me. I could never do that to him. I..I would never be able to forgive myself."

I looked at the broken girl in front of me, my heart going out to her, "Come here," I whispered, pulling her into a hug. "Haven't you gotten yourself in a bit of a pickle."

I rubbed her back in circular motions, my arms wrapped around her protectively.

She leaned back from me slightly, watery eyes staring back at me in all seriousness, "N-Namine, **promise** me you won't tell anyone."

I returned the gaze, nodding my head whilst doing so, "I promise."

My best friend needs me. And I've going to be there whatever the costs.

I'm all she has.

A few minutes later, I abruptly stood up from the couch, pulling the noir haired girl along with me, "Go get ready Xion, we're going out."

She looked back at me confusedly, "Where we going?"

"We're gonna find out the truth."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

We both stood in front of the shelves, down one of the isles in the local supermarket.

"...there's so many. How do we know what one to get?"

I turned to the girl on the left, a shopping basket in the clasps of her hands as she innocently looked up at the intimidating stacks of pregnancy tests.

I picked up the first one in front of me.

"Clearblue pregnancy test, ooh it's even digital!"

They've adapted modern technology to pregnancy tests? Whatever will they think of next!

Xion sent me a deadpanned look.

"Maybe you should get more than one? Y'know, just to make sure. And get loads of different ones so you have variety...including the digital one."

Xion rolled her eyes as she took the one from my hands and put it in the basket, "Fine."

After selecting a few, we turned out of the isle and made our way to the check out counters.

"Oh nonono t-this can not be happening."

I swiftly turned to the panic stricken girl next to me following her wide-eyed gaze to the source of discomfort.

Oh shit.

What the hell was Sora doing here?

Out of all the time and places he had to be _here_?

Fuckfuckfuck.

I hear the clash of the basket drop beside me as I watch Xion place both shaking hands against her face, "H-he can't be here Nams, he's gonna know-"

"Xi calm down! He hasn't spotted us yet-"

And I spoke too soon.

Jesus fucking christ.

"Xion you need to to calm down-"

"How can I Nams!" The girl frantically turns towards to me as my other best friend makes his way towards us, "H-he's gonna see the tests and add two and two together. H-he maybe be a bit of a goof but he's not an idiot Namine. And oh my God he's Riku's best friend! When he finds out he's gonna tell R-Riku- I know he will!"

I take both of my best friends shaking hands into mine, "Xion get a grip. If he notices you so shaken up then he _will_ know somethings up, so I need to take a few deep breaths and let me do the talking okay?"

I wish I felt as sure as I sounded.

Fuck, how the hell was I going to explain this one?

It was too late to hide the basket because the brunette was already 2 isles in front of us.

Think think think-

"Hey guys!"

I faced the cheery boy in front of me, a grin to match his attitude.

"Hi Sora," I smiled, trying to keep my voice as even as possible.

And let me tell you it was a fucking task.

"How you two been?"

"Great!" My false grin getting even wider (if that was even possible), "Me and Xion are just absolutely fantastic."

I suddenly felt like one of those stupid elves on the Krispies cereal box.

Bloody elves.

"Good good. Ah, so what do yous two have in your basket?"

I felt Xion stiffen instantly beside me, the blood draining from her face.

Out of all the days you chose to not be round your clingy girlfriend, you had to choose today.

As much as I love you Sora, I have never wanted to slap you as much as I do now.

I made no movement to comfort Xion but I kept my gaze on her, telepathically telling her to not panic.

"Nothing much, just a few bits."

I swallowed the bit of saliva that I hadn't realised been sitting at the back of my throat for the past 10 minutes.

Please just drop the subject and leave.

"Looks more than a few bits." He lead forward, twisting his head slightly so he could get better view of the contents inside our basket.

"First...response...early result...pregnancy test."

My eyes bulged as he read the label out loud.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

I could feel Xion shake beside me.

Sora cocked his head to the side, eyebrows raised in question, "...what are you guys doing with a pregnancy test?"

A silence between the three of us, the sound of rushing shoppers and gentle music in the background being the only things heard.

I have to think of something. Come on Namine!

"I-It's for a science project. In biology we have to, uh, test these urine samples that we were given and, and then," I took a large gulp, trying to look convincing as possible, "see what ones positive and also to see, um, to see what sort of pregnancy test is the most efficient, hence why we have so many."

That sounded convincing right? I mean it's quite a probable circumstance.

"Nams, I'm in the same biology class as you and I don't remember Mrs Claymore setting that assignment."

Bullocks. And there was the loophole.

And I couldn't exactly lay it on Xion because we were all in the same class.

"U-uh, erm." God what the fuck do I say now.

I began to tug on the curl beside my face, "Maybe you weren't in for that lesson."

"Okay, one I haven't missed a biology lesson in months," He looked up at me, a look of concern etched onto his features, "and two, I know that you tug onto your hair when you're lying, I haven't known you for 9 years for nothing."

I returned his gaze, immediately letting go of my hair.

Now I felt nervous.

Seeing him like this, so un-cheery, was scary. Alien even. Like Xion said earlier, he might be a bit of a goof but he was not an idiot. Far from it.

I watch him take a breath, as his mind started to add all the parts together, "Is someone here...pregnant?"

Both Xion and I freeze, the room suddenly dropping in temperature and our eyes most probably looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm right...aren't I?"

We both continue to stare at him, our secret revealed. I didn't even want to think about what was going through Xion's mind.

"So..." Sora starts, notioning between the two of us, "...who is it?"

I look at Xion from the corner of my eye, looking as if she was going to be sick any moment. I notice her turn her gaze towards me, a silent confirmation saying it was over. She then looked down at the basket about to pick it up and reveal all.

I can't let her do this. She needs to be mentally prepared for this and right now she's not. There's only one other solution .

I've got to take one for the team.

I can't believe I'm going to do this.

Before Xion moves any further, I snatch the basket in front of her and pick up one of the pregnancy tests in my hand.

"It's me Sora. I'm the one who might be pregnant."

...

**Lalala and Xion's secret revealed! A few of you guessed it right so cookies for you who did :)**

**This is kinda another reason why I haven't updated so long...after the last chapter, I kinda grew to not liking the idea of making Xion pregnant, but I couldn't think of another secret where I could make the plot escalate.**

**But now I have a plan of what direction I want to take so its all gooood. And I was going to stop at the part where Xion reveals all but I felt that the last part (Namine telling Sora that it's her) was a key feature for whats next to come muahaha!**

**And yess I gave Namine a brother (he being the OC but kinda not). I wanted some interaction between Namine and someone before she went to see Xion and having a brother seemed to be the solution. So thought I'd throw in a bit of your usual sibling love.  
**

**Although I don't deserve it, please review! As a result you'll get a very happy author ^_^**

**Oh and here's the Request I'm asking you guys to do for me!**

**So basically, I wanna try out at doing a one-shot (it's going to be AU...and a Romance/Humour just like this), but I don't know what pairing to do!**

**Soo I've made a poll on my profile with a list of pairings where by you can have up to two choices. And the vast majority of the pairings are _not your usual pairings. _I kinda wanted it to be different :)**

**Now go fourth and vote please! It would mean the world to me if you do!  
**

**Til' Next Time duckiessss!  
**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**MewAlice: Ha nope, good guess though :P**

**ShadowHeartOfFaith: Thanks! :) Lol naa bit a few people guessed the same as you.**

**Xakia: Andd we have a winner! Woooh, haha you guessed right (out of the 3 lol) Thanks, I'm just happy you reviewed all together though :)**

**String. Cheese. : No no it's fine :) Don't worry, I know exactly how you feel! And thank you (for the both the compliments), I'm glad you liked the scene :P**

**XxOoSolanaSkylarXxOo: I know I know, and I'm sorry D: And this chapter is the latest late of all updates :( But hopefully the next one should be quicker...?**

**Ahh good guesses (so many people guessed the Xion liking Axel one and because of that I was thinking about changing the 'secret' into that). And I'm glad someones noticed it! Literally felt this story was droning on and I felt I needed to spice things up a little bit.**

**Nono, Cloud it's not gone, he will definitely be returning soon (if you're happy with that?). I love him too much to kill him off and I actually quite like the Cloud/Namine pairing...**

**Thanks for compliments/Criticism and the comment all together though! Really :) I honestly love people who take the time to write a lenghthy review (Despite me not deserving them!).**

**Paytonzane: My my my well thank you so much! :3**

**And I love how 1. Someone actually bothers to read these ridiculously long author notes and 2. You actually remember me saying it from so earlier on in the fic! Although it weren't that, it was honestly a good guess! :)**

**laz sonix. : Haha the last two made me laugh but yes you were right! That makes you the 2nd person to guess right. Sorry this was such a late update though :/**

**BlackButterfly9 : Omg is it really that obvious xD Haa, you guessed right :) and thank youuu I shall!**

**Khlovereternity: Maybe he possibly does? :P**

**coobearrocks: Thanks!**

**ForeverBlowingBubbles: Thanks you so much for all the compliments :3 I'm honestly really glad that I got Axel spot on and it made you burst out it laughter (the two factors I was most worried about in this fic). **

**TheEternalAlchemistoO: It's fine and thank you!**

**LUNAR-WOLF: Omg thank you! These sort of comments are honestly best sorts! Oh gahdd I guess a lot of heads to roll considering how late this update was. But I'm honestly glad it made you laugh that much! I always get paranoid about the humour in the fic thinking not everyone is gonna get it! Thank you for the lovely lovely comments though :3**

**CammeliaxBloom: Thanks you, I'm glad you are!**

**Demented Girl Child: O wow, I'm sure you're just exaggerating but thank you so much! :3**

**Cynthya. Loves. Sora: Haha thank you! I'm glad you liked that part :p**

**Vaxnashan: Well I'm glad you chose to review :) And thank you, of course you find out in this chap.**

**Laceann: Oh my my my, thank you so much :3 Oh really? Well I would love to read it if you ever decide to publish it! There's not enogh AkuNami fics around and I'm sure you write wonderfully! :)**

**alldumbamericanrejects27: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**KaityChaos: Wow you read this all in one ago? I'm impressed considering it is quite lengthy. But thank you for the lovely comment! I'm so sorry it's incredibly late D: Hopefully this extra long chap makes up for it?  
**


	22. Revelations

**Shorter than my usual chapters but it's an update!  
**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed (i'm sorry no replies, but your comments seriously mean a lot to me) and I think you should all thank shadowwulfx for the update because her sweet email gave me the urge to update :)**

**Oh and I don't know when I'll do this one shot but it will be done!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything. Yup. How many times do I need to say this?**

...

**Revelations  
**

**Namine's POV**

A silence settled between the three of us - the two of which were shocked/surprised by the third's revelation.

Well I guess it isn't really a revelation since it's not true...but to Sora it is...I mean that was the whole point of me saying is so then he would believe it rather than finding the truth-

and omg I'm just rambling.

In my mind.

Is that normal?

"...You're _what_?"

Oh Jesus, didn't I just tell this boy what the what is? Don't make me repeat myself!

"I'm pregnant. Y'know, preggers, pregnanto, baby carrier, knocked up, bun in the oven, up the duff-"

"Okay I get the point."

"-fetus sleeping in tha wooooomb-"

"Namine can you be serious for just a second!"

I stopped in mid sentence, my mouth curled in an O shape.

Sora stood there with his fists tight by his said, his eyebrows pointed downward and a small frown settling on his face.

A frown never suited Sora...which was why I was suddenly slightly scared of him.

Not scared in a sort of way that he was dangerous because Sora couldn't even hurt a moogle (despite how annoying those little buggers are) but scared in the sense that I have never seen him this way from all the years that I've known him.

I could always read Sora from his facial expressions and actions and easily predict what he was about to do next.

But this...this was new.

And to be honest it frightened me.

"But I am Sor! Why do you think I'm coming here to get a pregnancy test? To check if I really do have a mini Nami in my uterus." I said, trying to ignore the guilt feeling building up in my stomach.

Why was I sounding so casual about this?

Oh that's right because I'm not the actual one who's pregnant.

Or maybe because I'm a heartless bitch.

"You are unbelievable!" Sora snapped, his hands raised beside him, "Do you not understand-urgh!"

I watched as the boy in front of me growled and then relaxed, a hand brushing through his hair as he finally settled his eyes on me.

"Namine...what were you thinking?"

My heart sank.

I knew what look that was.

Sadness.

"S-Sora, please-"

"Forget it Nam, I'm outta here."

I watched him as he turned around, about to storm off. Completely forgetting the third member of our party, I ran after him and pulled his arm back.

"Sora you don't understand-"

"See? I hate it when you do that"

"Do what-"

"THIS!" He yelled, grabbing the attention of a few bystanders, "How you belittle me as if I'm some clueless idiot with an IQ of nine."

"Now that's not true! And the lowest IQ you can get is seventy-one."

"That's not the point Namine!" He stared down and glared at me- something I thought was impossible coming from my best friend. "You think you can treat me as if I'm some child being scolded by their parent, as if my minuscule brain can not comprehend anything! 'Oh don't worry, it's just Sora, he won't get it because he's too stupid to understand such a complex matter'.

"Sora this is different-"

"God I'm not five Namine! How is this different? You're freakin' pregnant for god sake! I mean, do you not understand the consequences of having a baby?"

"But I do!" I grabbed onto his hands and held them tightly, tears threatening to fall, "You're not an idiot, I never ever thought you were! But this-

"And there we go again," He snatched his hands away from, taking a step back, "You're doing it right now. This is why I chose to be with Kairi...why I care about her so much."

"What has she got to do with this?"

"She doesn't treat me like I'm some imbecile like everyone else does!" He looked directly at me, something I couldn't decipher settling behind his baby blues, "Yes she can be overprotective at times and act too girly for my liking but she's always talked to me as if I'm an equal. That's probably not the best way to put it but it's true...she sees me for me."

"And I don't?" I choked, as my best friend turned to look away from me, his bangs covering his eyes, "Sora, please, look at me."

"Good luck with everything. I'm sure you'll make the right decisions."

Before I could grab his hand again, he turned around and headed for the exit.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

"You didn't have to do that you know."

I looked up that the noir head girl opposite me, the both of us currently sitting across from eachother in the Freeman's hallway outside the bathroom. The pregnancy tests were currently in there beside the sink. Xion had pee'd on all of them and so now we were just playing the waiting game.

"I did." I shrugged, "I promised I wouldn't say anything and I said I would be there for you. I don't break promises."

"But you broke the relationship you had with you're best friend...and that's much stronger than any promise."

"You're my best friend too."

"And so is he...and I shouldn't have allowed it to happen. What kind of best friend does that make me?"

"It's fine Xion..." I reasoned, "We'll eventually make amends. We haven't been best friends of nine years for nothing."

I heard her sigh softly in front of me, before she crawled next to me and looped her arm through mine; resting her head on my shoulder.

"I guess I should say thanks despite how much I'm against what you did. I should have stopped you...but it was like my feet were glued on the spot. I was so shocked he was there."

"So was I," I replied, resting my head on top of hers, "But what's done is done. Plus I would've shoved you into a shopping trolley if you tried to stop me."

I heard her snort, satisfied that I could lift her spirits up for even just a mere moment.

"I lose one best friend and now I've lost another. All in one week."

"No, you lost a best friend and then gained her back. If you can do it with me you can surely do it with Sora."

I sighed, "I sure hope so."

Before we could get anymore comfortable, the sound of the egg timer startled the both of us, revealing that the tests were now done.

"You ready for this?" I asked, giving Xion's hand a tight squeeze.

She squeezed back, "Now or never as they say,"

She gave me a small smile before getting up and heading towards the bathroom, with me closely behind her trail. Standing in front of the sink, I grabbed her hand once again as we both looked down to finally find out the truth.

We were greeted back with six pink plus signs.

"I guess I was right." The mother to be turned to face me, her facial expression revealing to be something I was not expecting at all. A small smile was gracing her lips.

"I'm going to have a baby."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

After disposing the pregnancy tests, Xion and I sat in her bed with the duvet cover on top of us, her laptop at the bottom of out feet. We both had on over sized t-shirts for make shift pajamas, munching on popcorn as the ending credits rolled up on the laptop screen.

I noticed that throughout the duration of the film, Xion continuously stroked her stomach, looking down at it from time to time.

"You're happy, aren't you?"

She looked up at me, totally oblivious that I knew what she was doing. But the look of surprise quickly turned into a smile, "Yeah...I am."

"But..."I paused, considering whether I should say what was on my mind before choosing to go through with it anyway, "Xion, earlier today when you first told me of the possibility you could be pregnant, I'm not gonna lie but you looked shit scared. I...don't want to burst your bubble on anything, but I don't understand. Why are you suddenly so...okay with this?"

I winced at the prospect that she would go back to how she was earlier today. Don't get me wrong, I'm totally happy that she's calm and alright about this...but I have to admit, it is strange.

The sudden turn around and contrast in attitude was not what I was expecting.

She looked up at me, a small frown on her lips yet a questioning look on her face, "To be honest...I was more scared of the prospect of what people would think of me if I were pregnant rather than the consequences of actually having a baby."

"Like when you came in this morning, no one else knew apart from me. So I was terrified of how you would react. And then there was Sora and what he would say to Riku and that was all I could think about. I had a feeling I was pregnant but after seeing those plus signs it was like everything came on my like a ton of bricks. That this was real and that I was going to be a mother. Then suddenly, everything about Sora and you and everyone else didn't seem to matter anymore. It was just me and this tiny living being thats growing inside of me."

She looked down at her, the same soft smile returning to her lips, "I know I probably don't make sense, but I can easily picture myself being a mother. I mean, yeah I wasn't planning on it being this early in my life but I think I could do it. Being a mother and bringing up a child."

I smiled at my best friend feeling so proud of how strong she truly is. Xion's always been good with kids (unlike myself who sends death glares at them if they even come as close as one foot near me) and I always thought she'd be a good mother.

But despite how delighted I am for her I couldn't help but think that she wasn't thinking things through properly. I mean, what about school, and most importantly Riku and even her parents? She wasn't the only one involved in this.

"Just...don't leave things too late okay?"

Although I didn't have the heart to speak my thoughts, I however hoped she understood what I was getting at.

She looked back at me and answered my question with a small smile before leaping to the end of the bed and bringing the laptop to us, ejecting the DVD as we did do.

"Gosh, I better check my facebook, I've been out of the social circle for _days_ now!"

I watched her log in as she checked all her notifications.

"Oh I have a new event!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Party/Get together at mine! :D

**Kairi Adkins** invited you to this **Private Event**

Friday . 17:00 - 00:00

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Urgh, count me out on that one."

"No Nams, I think it'd be good if you went!"

I looked at my best friend as is she was insane.

"I'm sorry, but where are your eyes whenever Kairi and I have an encounter? Don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl an' all but there's so much Kairi I can take."

She huffed at me before grabbing my shoulder, "It would be a good time to rekindle your relationship with Sora. He knows your opinion on Kairi and seeing you turn up will show that your trying. And then after he'd most likely want to talk to you. You and I both know that he has trouble holding grudges for long."

I leaned back and thought over Xion's reasoning.

Damn. She was always a smart cookie that one.

"You and your words of wisdom. Just because you totally make sense- fine I'll go."

She gave me a huge grin and quick kiss on the cheek before getting up from the bed, "Good! Now if you don't mind, I needa go to the loo."

As I watched her saunt off, I decided that I might as well check my own facebook.

Seeing that I had the same event as Xion, I unwillingly clicked yes and then clicked on my other notification.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Axel Flynn** has sent you a **Gift**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I felt the familiar warm fuzzy feeling settle in my chest.

Could he get any cuter?

Clicking on the link, my profile wall came up with a picture of a Paupu frappuccino with a comment left underneath it.

_'I know how much you like these things, but since I couldn't get you the real thing here's the virtual one for you to enjoy. Hope you've sorted things out.'_

I stared at the screen until my eyes started to burn and before I could get temporarily blind.

Despite messing things up with Sora, Axel seemed like the only one good thing that was happening in my life at the moment.

Hopefully I won't stuff things up with him either.

...

**Sorry there was a lack of humour and Axel fluff but I have so much planned for the next (or two possibly) chapter(s). Muaha, and just so you know it's got to do with the last sentence of this chapter. And Kairi's party and oh my lorrdd sososo much is gonna go down in that scene.**

**And yes I made Namine have another argument but this time with her other best friend. IT WAS NEEDED THOUGH!  
**

**Anywho, it would be lovely if you guys will review, depending on my mood, maybe I'll update soon!**

**Love you allll AND CLICK THAT BEAAUTIFUL BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM!  
**


	23. Dark Forces and Broken Hearts

**I've been pretty awful with you guys in re****gards to updating (bit of an understatement). Just so you know I haven't had a laptop for the past 6 months since it's died on me...and it had all of my story ideas and plot lines etc, and I had no way of writing this chapter up.**

**So yeah.**

**Other than that, thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I probably don't deserve them!**

**In regards to this story as a whole, I'll probs try and get it finished in a few more chapters (since I feel 22 chapters is pretty lengthy and I've dragged this mess of a plot long enough). I don't know exactly how many chapters that'll be but I really want to get this story finished.**

**As for this chapter, it's more of a filler than anything else..but then it is also kinda vital since its about tying up loose ends.**

**Theres no Axel/Nam fluff, but its another pairing that I've had in this story which I've sorta forgotten about and needed to bring back.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter!**

**QUICK NOTE: Fanfiction is refusing to allow me to edit this on the website so I apologise if the layout is wrong!**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

...

**Dark Forces and Broken Hearts**

**Namine's POV**

I hate children.

Especially half pints. Ones that have just learnt to walk, talk and annoy the crap outta ya.

Toddlers.

I know I'm being sorta hypocritical having been than tender age myself, but jesus christ I'm pretty sure I was never this bad.

Urgh.

Currently in front of me was my neighbours daughter; Ruby. You're probably thinking 'My, what on earth is Namine doing alone with a young child? Everyone knows sooner or later she's going to shoot the poor thing. What insane being put her in such a situation?'

Well I can answer that question for you, that 'insane being' my friends is someone who I like to call my mother.

Apparently she promised our neighbour that she would look after lovely, innocent little Ruby for a couple hours while she went into the city to run a few errands.

But my mother being the forgetful one that she is, realised that she had an _important_ meeting she had to attend to and delegated the task of looking after Ruby to me.

She is an idiot.

She of all people should know that me and children do not go together.

Though I keep telling myself this is great practice for when Xion's little one comes along.

...

Urgh.

I still hate kids.

And out of nowhere, a rubber goose was flung at my face.

It's official.

She is the omen child.

I looked down at her. Apparently that was most funniest thing ever as she was laughing her little ass off.

I glared and she continued to laugh.

...

Why is God punishing me?

Her stupid blonde locks continued to bounce after each gurgle, her brown eyes sparkling with mirth. Both her two front teeth were missing and there was chocolate spread smeared over her cheek. As it looked like poop, I refused to clean it up. She was wearing a navy blue tee with the slogan 'what's up my gnomies' (where on earth her mother got that shirt for a toddler I have no idea) as well as a pair of pink fairy wings clad on her back.

...and I have no idea at what point her pants had gone missing.

But luckily she still had her nappy on so thank the Gods for that.

She had a collection of toys around her, going from a statue of our Lord baby Jesus (who she has now dubbed Clive) to a Darth Vader helmet (which she has now just put on her head).

And because the voice changer was on, her laughter turned from high pitch squirms to deep voiced chuckles.

Yep. Definitely the Omen child.

"Namiiiiiiii!"

Okay hearing Darth Vader say your name from a body of a small human is kinda freaky. Especially since the mask does the loud breathing thing that our dark lord also does.

And then suddenly she burst into tears.

Its hard to tell cause she's wearing a mask an all and although I'm no expert, from the loud wailing and screams I'm sure she's preeetty upset.

Oh God what do I do?

"H-hey Ruby!"

I go into panic mode and kneel in front of her.

"You hungry? Want more Nutella?" I then proceed to pick up the open tub of Nutella and pretend to eat it, "Nom nom nom, yummy chocolate, does Ruby want some?"

The crying pauses.

Yes! Solution resolved!

And then she begins crying again.

Wah-what on earth?

"O-okay no nutella, Oh, do you want play with baby Jes- I mean Clive? Let's play families with Clive and Mr Goose." In a deep voice, "Hi, I'm Clive."

More crying.

"N-no? Okay, maybe you're thirsty? You want some milk? Small children like you drink milk right?"

And she begins to scream even louder.

This is why I hate children! They have no valid reason for they're emotions! They cry just because they feel like it. They laugh just for the sake of laughing.

Oh God this wailing is doing my head in.

"P-please don't cry, I'll do anything!"

"Wahhhhhhh!"

I grab my hair in frustration.

WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME.

I pick up one of her many barbie dolls and start stroking her arm with it, "Shhhh...there there...omen child...shhh."

She then took the doll with her inhuman strength and threw it at the couch behind me.

"Gah! Okay okay, you're not an omen child! I'm sorry!"

"Waaaaaaaaah!"

I can't deal with this! What the hell is wrong with her? I wasn't trained for this!

"H-hey, do you want me to sing a song for you? Will you like that? Erm, _'You are beaitfuuul, in every single wayy, words can't bring you down, Ohhh Noooooo'_".

More wailing.

Alright I know I'm not much of a singer but that is just insulting!

If my phone wasn't on vibrate, I wouldn't have noticed someone was ringing me from the constant crying. I answered the call without looking at the caller ID.

"HELLO?"

"_Hey Namine, it's Cloud_."

"OH HI CLOUD!"

I probably sound crazy since I'm practically shouting down the phone but the loudness of this childs screams is ridiculous!

"_Erm, is this a bad time?_"

"NO, I'M JUST- AH!"

A lego brick was thrown at me which I luckily ducked out the way of.

Oh great. She's resulted to throwing shit at me.

"RUBY, NO! THROWING IS BAD!"

And yet she decided to throw another lego brick at me.

"I TAKE IT BACK! YOU ARE THE OMEN CHILD!"

And the lego bricks kept on coming.

This girl isn't human, she is a machine!

With a small 'eep', I ran behind the couch for safety.

"_Namine, what's going on?_"

"My mom lumbered me with this child to look after, she is bloody crazy!"

I heard him snicker on the other end.

"Cloouudd, this isn't funny! She won't stop crying and her screams sound like Darth Vader and neither Clive or the Nutella will calm her down and I don't know what to do!"

"_Okay, okay!_" As he's probably use to my weirdness he didn't bother questioning the Darth Vader or Clive part, "_Just stay put and I'll be there in a few._" And like that he hung up.

I slowly removed my phone from my ear and stared back at the screen.

What just happened?

Before I could ponder anymore thought on the strange man, I felt the statue of baby Jesus land on my head as it bounced off the wall.

Oh how I do hate kids.

AxNAxNAxNAxN

The crying and wailing continued for the next half an hour. With me hiding behind the couch.

How has she not ran out of things to throw at me?

"Ruby! I can't give you what you want if you insist on throwing crap at me!"

I know she probably doesn't understand a word that I'm saying but I've given up being civil with this child.

I don't think I want to live on this world anymore.

And with that being said, the door bell went off.

Ah, saved by the bell (I've always wanted to say that hehe).

Picking up one of the pillows from to couch to shield me from any thrown objects, I ran across the living room and into the hall way to answer the front door.

Who stood there was none other than Cloud in all his glory, standing there casually with his hands in his pockets. His monstrous bike parked next to my sad excuse of a scooter.

His headphones rested around his neck, a thick black hood poking out from under his leather jacket. He had a dark grey tee on underneath with some sort of design on it, his legs covered in a pair of relaxed fitted black jeans and military boots.

Not going to lie, but he looked hot.

Gah, sort yourself out Namine!

"Hey Cloud!" I greeted, averting my eyes from body to his face. His beautiful beautiful face.

"Hey Nams," He smiled cutely, "It sounded like you needed some help, so I thought I'd give you a hand."

I raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. "Who in their right mind would volunteer to put themselves into the situation that I am in now?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "You're being over dramatic, the situation isn't that bad."

I pointed my thumb towards the living room, "I'm sorry, but can you not hear that?" And in the background you could hear the cries of Darth Vader, "I've tried _everthing_ and she refuses to stop!"

Cloud just gave me a toothy grin, "Well if you let me in then maybe I could make her stop."

I continued with the suspicious raised eyebrow and folded my arms, "And what makes you _so_ confident? Ey?"

He just casually looked back at me with a blank face, "Fine, if you don't need any help I'll be up on my way." And with that he turned around and started to make his way back to his bike.

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm before he could retreat further. I can't stand to listen to the child's screams anymore and if Cloud says he's got a solution then I'm up for giving it a whirl. Plus, it'd be nice to hang out with Cloud. The last time we properly hung out was that time at the diner and since then we've only exchanged texts and chatted over the phone. I also...need to set things straight with him. As much as I like him and how amazing his ass looks in those pants and how gorgeous the colour of his eyes are, I've fallen for Axel. Hard. It'd be wrong of me if I was give Cloud anymore ideas that I wanted to make things serious between us.

I'm gonna dread this so much.

He turned to look down at me with a small smirk on his face, knowing I was gonna come running after him (asshole), "Yes?"

"Could you come help calm the omen child that is my neighbours daughter." I sighed, blowing my lips as if to give a raspberry "Please." I added. With a pout.

"Sure," He continued to smirk, "Just lead the way Ms Ishida."

As we made our way into the hall way, I turned to face him, "You can put your jacket on the coat hanger by the stairs and I'd suggest you take your shoes off...since if my mum saw one muddy footstep on her persia rug she would flip."

He lightly chucked at that comment as he placed his shoes and jacket in the allocated places, "I guess I wouldn't like to face the wrath of your mother."

"Haa, I've faced it many times in my life and its not a pretty sight."

We both made our way into the living room and as soon as Ruby noticed our presence, she immediately stopped crying.

My mouth dropped in astonishment.

How on ea-

"What the _hell_ did you just do?"

Cloud just shrugged at me and made his way to the now quiet Ruby, "Let's just say, I'm good with kids."

"That's just more than being good with kids Cloud, she stopped crying just from the sight of you!" I followed him obediently, as I watched him take the Darth Vader mask off and picked her up.

"So what's her name?"

"Ruby."

"Hey Ruby," He said lightly. And just like that she smiled at him, replying with an adorable 'Hiiiii!'.

"What _are_ you? Some kind of baby whisperer?"

He turned to look at me, Ruby tugging at one of his spikes, "I guess you could say that."

I continued to stare at him, mouth agape.

"That's just insane."

"Namine it's not that bizarre."

"But it is!" I argued. "I mean seriously, you didn't need to anything and immediately she stopped crying and she was as good as gold. Did you chant some voodoo crap before you came in so she would succumb to the mere presence of you?" I said this in all seriousness. I mean come on, I've had to endure her cries for forty five minutes and nothing worked. Not even baby Jesus!

He laughed lightly at my comment, "No I didn't but I get that from everyone; Tifa, Aerith, Zack. In Edge there's quite a lot of orphaned children from the meteor strike and so Tifa sometimes looks after them during the day at the bar. So when I'm not studying or in SOLDIER, I'm with them or looking after one of my good friends adopted children Marlene and Denzel. Zack points out everytime how crazy it is how good I am with children considering how anti-social I can be. You'd think he would be the one who's great with kids but I'm pretty sure he hates them as much as you do." And with that he looked at me with a smirk.

"Hey, I don't _hate_ them." I looked at Ruby, the poop like chocolate stain still smeared across her cheek, "Okay, maybe I hate them a little bit."

She then yawned, opening and closing her mouth a few times before muttering a 'I'm tired'.

"Well, let's get you to bed squirt."

AxNAxNAxNAxN

It wasn't long before Ruby was out like a light. Cloud had placed her on the couch, while I covered her with a few blankets. That was twenty minutes ago and now Cloud and I had settled ourselves in the kitchen, him sitting at one of the island high chairs and me fannying around making some hot drinks.

As I thought back to the way Cloud dealt with Ruby earlier, I had to admit it was so adorable. He didn't have to make any weird faces or put on the stupid baby voice. He was himself but used a lighter tone and more playful words. The way he looked at her and placed her delicately on the couch; it was such a precious scene to witness.

"You'd make a great dad, y'know that?" I blurted.

I turned to look at him as I waited for the kettle to finish boiling. "If you're that good with other people's kids I'm sure you'll be fantastic with your own."

I quickly turned back to the kettle before he could see my cheeks turn red. I saw a hint of a smile on his face from the corner of my eye, as I placed the instant coffee in one mug and hot chocolate in the other, pouring the steaming hot water into both.

"Thanks...that means a lot. My dad abandoned me and my mom when I was only a baby, and although me and my mother lived perfectly content lives, it did suck at times to not have a father figure."

I frowned at his comment as I made my way to the fridge to retrieve the milk, "I'm sorry to hear that...about your dad."

He waved his hand in nonchalance , "Don't be, I never knew him so I have nothing to miss...not like you."

As I finished off our drinks, I moved myself to the island counter, placing the coffee in front of Cloud and the hot chocolate for me. I pulled a high stall so I was sitting directly opposite him. "But I was so young when he died. It feels like forever a go when it happened."

I watched Cloud lightly blow on his coffee before taking a small sip from it. How on earth his mouth didn't burn from that scolding liquid I do not know.

"It feels like forever ago when we last hung out, that being my exhibition."

I looked up at him, his eyes meeting my own, I could feel the guilt already building up in my stomach.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I've been pretty busy."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, it's understandable. Everyone's lives gets hectic at times."

I quietly observed the man opposite me, taking in all the the details oh his face. Cloud was truly a beautiful man. I could point out the light ginger freckles that ran across his nose and cheeks, most of them slowly blending in to his pale skin. A few of his blonde bangs hover just above his intense blue eyes, them being slightly green around the iris's'. He had one lone blond bang that reached down to as far as chin, which was pointed and angular just like his cheek bones. Him and Axel were very different in many ways (both appearance and personality wise) and I had fallen for them both. But Axel made my heart flutter intense like no other and gave me butterflies that didn't go away for days (as cheesy as that sounds). The kiss I gave Cloud at the diner was quick, brief and didn't last for even second...

But like Cloud said, we've hardly hung out like I have with Axel. We've opened up to each other and I haven't even given Cloud the same chance.

...Would things be different? If it were Cloud with me at the night club or when I had that fight with Xion or danced with me the entire night. I've told Cloud about my dad which is a pretty big thing for me; I mean I haven't even told Axel that.

I knew I said I wouldn't lead Cloud on but I know this would be something that would drive me insane if I never found out.

Before I could change my mind, I leaned across the counter and placed my lips on Clouds.

It only lasted a few seconds before I pulled my face a few inches away from Clouds, opening my eyes and averting them to his. Close up his eyes were even more mesmerising, his eyelashes surprisingly dark compared to his pale complexion. I then felt his hand clutch my cheek before slowly pulling me in for another kiss.

I fluttered my eyes close, his lips moving against mines. Without question my lips responded to his, his lips feeling soft and plump against my own. I felt the tips of bangs tickle against my nose, which I couldn't help but smile at during the kiss. He knibbled on my bottom lip before sliding his tongue against it asking for entrance. I felt like I needed this to go further and so I tipped my head the other way, opening my mouth slightly as I gladly allowed his tongue to enter. I could taste the coffee in his mouth as my tongue moved against his. His hand softly pushed against my cheek, pulling our faces even closer.

I couldn't think coherently as all I could feel were these mixed up emotions. I placed both my hands round Cloud's neck, rubbing my fingers in calm, circular motions. We continued to kiss before pulling apart. I could feel his hot breath against my lips as I kept my eyes closed trying to gather my thoughts together.

The kiss was intense, amazing even and it made my brain go into a complete frenzy. But there was only one problem, something that kept playing on the edge of my mind the entire time.

He wasn't Axel.

If I was thinking about another man as I continuously kissed him then it wasn't meant to be.

I felt my heart flutter in relief...but at the same time in disappointment.

I removed my hands from his neck, placing one on top of his that still clutched to my cheek. I refused to look up at him, as I turned my head the other way towards his hand, planting a kiss on his palm, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He turned my head so I was back facing him, I was expecting him to look hurt, outraged, angered. But he wasn't. He was calm...with a sad smile on his face.

I already hated myself.

He brushed my bangs with his other hand before planting a soft kiss on my temple, "It's okay Namine, you don't have to be sorry about anything."

I could feel my eyes welling up, "But I am. I'm such a horrible person. I don't feel the same way for you as you do for me."

"That doesn't make you a horrible person." He pushed some of my hair behind my ear, wiping the few tears that had escaped.

"Why are you so okay with this?"

I heard him sigh as he placed his hand on top of mine on the counter, "Because there was a time when someone had feelings for me and I didn't reciprocate them."

"I guess I know how she feels," He continued sadly, "You know, how does the saying goes? To be on the 'other side of the coin'." He laughed half heartily before pulling away from me completely.

"Cloud..."

"I hope this guys worth it Namine because you really are like no other." He replied quietly. He nodded his head towards the living room, "Ruby should be asleep for the next few hours so I think you'll be okay until your mom gets back. I best be going, I'll...see you around Namine." And with that he walked out from the kitchen and into the hallway. I waited until I could hear the engine of his motorbike go quieter into the distance before I let the tears fall and placed my head into my arms.

...

**Wow...I wasn't expecting this chapter to end like that. I didn't expect it to go that intense . The kiss was literally thrown in last minute and from there one thing came after the other. What did you think guys think about it? I tried to make it as detailed as possible! Btw, don't think Namine's a whore anything cause she's technically not dating Axel, but I re-read a few of the reviews (some of the older ones too) and I noticed that some of you liked the idea of them as being a couple.**

**So yeah, as much as I love Cloud and Namine together, I felt I needed to set things straight between the two (as sad as I am to say that). We've established the pairing between Axel and Namine, and if I'm gonna end this story in a few more chapters, I thought this was the best time to end the C/N situation.**

**Just so you know, I'm writing the Cloud from Crisis Core more so than Advent Child (since he's such an emo in that). But I've tried to manly him up abit.**

**Oh and on that last bit, I can't make up if Cloud is talking Aerith or Tifa. So it's up to you to whoever seems fit.**

**Don't know when I'm gonna next update if I'm being qiute honest. I guess it'll depend when I feel like it. And I know I've been pretty awful to yous lot with the late update so I'm not gonna bother begging for reviews.**

**So yeah, until next time!**


	24. AUTHORS NOTE

**Sorry to disappoint the readers who are still there following this story, but this isn't an update.  
**

**I've actually decided to discontinue this- however there is a very small chance (very small…like 5%) that I may possibly go back on it, so I've just labelled it as 'On Hold'. **

**I'm not going to lie, but I have not motivation to continue with this story. I don't like the plot line (what was I thinking when I made Xion pregnant) and I feel like the writing style is very immature (though this was published 3 years ago).**

**As you've known for the past few chapters now, I haven't been very happy with this story, and I'm honestly sorry for leaving you guys hanging.**

**HOWEVER, I DO BARE GOOD NEWS!**

**I've not given up on AkuNami, so the long awaited one shot that I promised on my poll is finally done! It was actually done spontaneously.**

**The characters are a lot older, still AU, and it's still humour/romance genre. Woopa.**

**ALSO, since I've got a plot in my head, depending on the responses, I may possibly do a ****Multi-chapter prequel**** (you'll understand why prequel and sequel when you read it).**

**Again, I do apologise, and thank you to everyone who followed this story from the beginning. Without you guys, I wouldn't have gotten so far.**

**But I do hope to hear from a few familiar readers in my new one shot!**


End file.
